The Night Wolf
by You Can Find Me In Wonderland
Summary: "Is it hard?" i asked. "Having to control your emotions all the time?" "Yes, but with you it's easier. When i'm with you i don't feel like there's an animal inside me - or afraid of hurting people. When i'm with you i feel... human."
1. Love at First Fight

A/N: Ok I'm not really sure how it's related to Twilight yet, but it inspired the story. But don't let this stop u...READ ON! lol and tell me what ya think by reviewing.(:

The Night Wolf

A novel

Preface

I was born November 17th 1992 at 4:35am. I never thought I would grow up to be someone who would fall in love with someone I could never have. I never thought I would be put in the worst life or death situation anyone could ever be in. But most importantly I never thought I would find someone as indescribable as Jake. I would do anything for him and if that means giving up my life, someone might as well pierce me in the heart right now. At the moment I'm not sure Jake would do the same for me, but I hope he knows that I love him. My mind is racing through memories of him right now. The only memories I will ever have after this battle is finish. Hopefully his memories of me won't be this perplexing. And as I start to see the dark I only remember one memory, the one where his lips are laid on top of mine. And to think all this happened because of my ordinary hazel eyes. (Defect.)

Ch. 1: Love at First Fight

I woke that night like any other, breathing heavily and frightened out of my mind. The reason I've been so uptight was because school starts today. The first of making my life what I can say even more boring. It was 3:45AM according to my extra loud alarm clock. I groaned and turned around, trying to force myself to sleep. I started off thinking about the pros of going back to school. The only thing I came up with was seeing my best friend Katie. She was incredibly peppy which pretty much the opposite of me was.

Katie is stunningly beautiful compared to me. She has warm brown eyes, with dirty blond curly hair. Katie had a cute baby face. Her skin was very tan and never had a pimple on it. She was considered the prettiest person in the school, but of course she didn't see it. At first I thought she was one of those stuck up cheerleader type, but later I figured out she was a cool person.

We first met in the 6th grade. She was my partner for my school project and we've been friends since.

All this thinking wasn't really helping me go to sleep, so I put on my ocean blue IPod and listened at my favorite pianist, Yiruma. I played my favorite track of his and drifted into deep sleep.

I woke that morning at about 5:30AM. I sighed like any other teenager and got up. My mom must have still been sleeping. It's funny how most moms would have to wake up their child, but instead I'm waking up her. I giggled at the thought.

My mom was probably my best friend in the entire world. She wasn't really an exact replica of me but we did act the same, although she was a little more out there than me. She had bronze curly hair. She had warm brown eyes and was short and pixie like. My mom was a little tan like another person. Her clothes were jeans and simple shirts. Just like me.

I however had a different image. My hair was brown and it wasn't as curly. My eyes were hazel, the only one in my family to ever hazel eyes. Well that I know of. My mother said there were ancestors who had my eyes that were thousands of years ago. I wasn't as short as my mom but not that taller that her I was a standard 5''6 I wasn't as tan as my mom. I was paler than her and most people.

I walked slowly not getting to her room fifteen minutes later. When I got to my mom's room I smiled to see her sleep sideways across the bed. I decided to make a fun day by jumping on her. She hates it when I do it, but I don't so I did it. I lunged at her normally her reaction is screaming, but I guess she was having a nightmare because she punched me. I yelled ouch she looked too tired to know what was going on. My nose started to burst blood and go all over her bed.

When she finally realized what happened she couldn't say sorry enough times. I was laughing at the whole situation but my mom wasn't She kept on saying she's going to make it up to me by never having me to wake her up again, but we both know that's a lie and giggled a little.

My nose stopped bleeding after ten minutes and then I popped into the shower. The feel of the hot water woke me up a little more. I thought about what my first day of school is going to be like. Of course I was excited in many different ways but also nervous. Mostly I was excited for soccer season. Soccer has always been one of the highlights for me at school. It was something I picked up as a kid. I started to remember my mother and me playing on field chasing me around as a two year old. I remember even as a two year old I was able to out run my mother with a soccer ball. The steam of the shower snapped me back to normal focusing on what I was thinking about before.

I thought about how the popularity meter for me is going to go up by far, since I've been to all those late night parties over the summer, but then again I don't think sitting around listening to music really made a difference. I noticed the shower was way to long after a while and popped out. The difference in the air as it hit me felt like someone dumped ice all over my body. Quickly I put on my rope and ran to my warm room. I looked in my closet which held no more than jeans, sweatshirts and t- shirts.

I decided to liven things up by wearing my favorite green shirt and my super skinny jeans. From what I saw it looked like a very sunny day. New Jersey isn't really a dull state but there is a fair share of rain. I picked my black converse and went downstairs.

Of course my mom was already making me my favorite breakfast. She smiled at me and said, "Good Morning! Nice way to start off the first day of school, your mom smacks you right in the nose. I told you all those karate classes will pay off but no you just laughed and walk away. Now it's you senior year in high school and you got punched the nose by your very own mother. This is going to be the best story to tell your friends ever! Or maybe a boyfriend..." she just kept running on and on. Mom could go like this for hours but because of oxygen I figure this wouldn't go on for very long.

"Mom, Breathe! You know most teenagers get I'm proud of you for making it to your senior year, but no I get a punch in a nose and a threat to tell all my friends. Do you see anything wrong with that sentence?" My mom clearer knew what I meant. She turned around and continued frying my eggs.

Just then I knew what she was doing. She was sobbing "You know I am incredibly proud of you..." her voice was so quiet. "You didn't even cry when I punched you in the nose!" Then we busted in to laughter. I couldn't help but crack up. My mother was the one thing that made me not want to go off to college and leave home.

The rest of the morning was simple. My breakfast was delicious. After fifteen minutes my mom went to work as an accountant and I went inside my car heading off for school. I had a midnight blue Lexes Sedan IS10. My mother got it for my as a present for my sixteenth. Of course at first I thought it was way over the top, but after I saw all those glossy eyes on it I decided my mom knew my way too much. I started my quiet engine and started to drive. It didn't take me long to get to my school, a lot of people was already there. I parked near to the front door so I wouldn't have to walk that far. As soon as I got out of the car Katie noticed me. "Sam! Over here!" her voice was very squeaky in a way. I smiled and did a little jog to catch up with her.

Of course she looked stunning in her blue tank top and simple skinny jeans. He hair was pulled back to make her face shine. "Hey! What's up?" I said trying to make my voice sound exciting. I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Oh nothing it's just the last year we're ever gunna spend together!" she stared at me with astonishment looking at my outfit. "You look surprisingly preppy today." He voice was very sarcastic as she tried to hold in a laugh.

Oh, yeah well I don't think I look that bad, do I?" I looked down at my outfit enjoying it very much. We walked into the school together talking about what each of us did over the summer. Katie went to visit her grandfather in Europe over which make my summer look like an ant compared to hers. We walked to the office to get our schedules and found out we have a couple of classes together.

My schedule was partially perfect. All my best classes in the morning and the ones I'm ok at in the afternoon. My lunch was 5th period which wasn't too late and not too early. Katie waved goodbye as she me dropped off at my first period class, Calculus. I walked into my classroom and walked over to the teacher Mr. Mike to tell him about my presence. He seemed surprisingly oblivious as I stood there smiling up at him. I told him my name and took my seat quickly. I really hated our attendance system. I sat in the same seat I had last year right next to the window in the back. You're able to day dream out the window with no one calling on you. You get all your credits quietly and still seeing other people get in trouble while you quietly laugh inside your head with no one to notice.

Class started ten minutes later after two unfamiliar faces came through the door. The first one was a girl. She had light brown skin and eyes that were between brown and hazel. It was much too mixed to tell. Her brown hair was set back into a nice ponytail showing of her perfect pearl earrings. She was stunningly beautiful. Her face had a hint of uncertainty in it as she walked to the counter. She wasn't a short girl but not a tall one either. Her heels made all the difference, it seemed like she was an average height girl. The unknown girl seemed to look at me as I examined her, she looked down at her outfit as if I was suppose to approve of it. It was just then I noticed what she was wearing. It was a knee length plaid skirt with a white button shirt. It was as if she wasn't sure there were uniforms or something.

I smiled at her friendly and looked out the window. When I looked back her face was into an ashamed frown. She walked down the aisle slowly not sure where to sit. I pointed to the desk next to me trying encouraging her. She smiled at me and took a seat in the desk next to me.

Time passed till the second unfamiliar face came through the door. It was a male this time. His shoulders were nice and broad shaping nice with his extra tall body. He came in gracefully as if he was waling on air but he also had a stern face. His skin was as pale as mine, but it fit his dark brown hair. It was settled down right in front of his face almost covering his beautiful pitch black eyes. His body was long. It wasn't completely buff, but he wasn't lanky. He was very muscular. You could see his muscles from his shirt. He smiled at the teacher while telling him his name and turned around and looked at me. Blood rushed to my cheeks, looking outside the window I pretended not to care about what I saw. He saw right through me and sat in the seat behind me.

One girl smiled at him but he did not seem too noticed. I looked back his face was stern again as he thought about something. I turned back to the window and started to day dream about how I expected this day unfold.

Ten minutes passed and I was completely unaware that the teacher started to talk. Mostly it was review on what I already learned. So I decided to block it all out. The girl who was sitting next to me seemed to be doing the same. I turned to her and started to whisper, "Hey what's your name?" I thought my voice sounded friendly enough.

It was enough for her to smile and reply. "It's Patriece. Patriece Jones, and you?" her voice sounded very musical. Each word sounded like a note.

"Sam," I replied. "Sam Hale, but you can call my Samantha if you want. It doesn't matter to me really." My voice had uncertainty in it.

She giggled and said, "Nice to meet you Sam. So do you know that boy behind you? He seemed friendly." she smiled. Her eyes flashed to him than me.

I tried to look out of the corner of my eye and saw him smiling obviously he could hear what we were saying.

I turned around and talked to him, "Are we disturbing you?" I asked in a very loud whisper.

His eyes hit me hard, cut soon calmed. "No not at all. I'm not really paying attention anyway." he smiled again and showed my IPod that he was listening to. This smile was different. It gave me a certain feeling, a feeling that I enjoyed. I took a while smiling smiled back at him. I was just sinking his voice in. It was a velvet voice, very nice to listen to. I turned back to Patriece and shook my head no, but it was too late the teacher already noticed I wasn't paying attention and asked me to answer a problem. My face turned bright red. I smiled hopelessly. I feel everyone staring at me. My mind was boggling. I was just about to give up when the boy behind me shouted the answer behind me. I sighed with relief and looked back to thank me savior and mouthed thank you in pure gratitude. Mr. Mike seemed very annoyed with the whole situation but let it go.

At the end of class I turned around to ask the boys name but he was already gone walking out the door. I shrugged and turned to Patrice and asked her what her next class was. She headed off to gym while I walked down the hall to Spanish. I met Katie at the door waiting for me. She smiled and we walked into the room in silence.

Thai teacher didn't even bother looking at us when we went up to counter and told her our name. She just held her up her hand and pointed to the board. In the most elegant handwriting I've ever seen it said; _Don't tell me your name that is for later, your only concern right now is to know mine_. Under that was her name, Mrs. Rose. Katie and I just rolled our eyes and took ours seat right in the front of the room. I saw two faces from my last class walk through the door, but didn't bother to ask their names. Class started two minutes after those faces walked in. Mrs. Rose's head popped up and stared straight into all of our eyes, one by one. Her face was strict but then turned into warm smile. Her light brown eyes matched her brown hair. She was a short teacher, but really pretty. Her face structure looked way too young. Mrs. Rose was still glared at us." Good morning class. My name is up on the board if you are wondering, but I hope all of you were smart enough to look up at it. This is your Spanish class." she hesitated as soon as her eyes locked on mine. I returned the glare but mine was more with uncertainty and curiosity. She continued keeping her eyes locked on mine only for a second and then flickered to Katie's. "The reason I've asked you not to tell me your names is because today we are going to play a game so we can learn each other's name. This may seem childish to many of you and I agree with you, but you have not been the teacher and it's the middle of the semester and students are asking for everyone's name. Of course most of you might know each other but there were a lot of new comers this year and we would want them to feel just like home, wouldn't we? Now everyone get up and stand against the wall, I want it to be boy, girl, boy, girl." Her voice turned very stern.

Everyone rushed up and put coordinated themselves as she asked. I stranded between two monster tall boys, I didn't really bother to see their faces. She walked up and down the sale examining everyone of us. I stranded very straight almost stiff. It felt like we were in the army and I was sure I wasn't the only one feeling like it. She started to talk again, "Now I want everyone to state their name and something about them. Later I will quiz you about the people next to you said, so pay attention!" her voice sounded sweet and less stern this time but she was serious.

Everyone went in a line. I wasn't able to catch everyone's name but I got a good amount. When it came to me I hesitated. "Hi I'm Sam Hale, and I like to play soccer." I sounded like a twelve year old. I put my head down in embarrassment. Mrs. Rose stared at me and asked me a question.

"Is it Sam or Samantha?" she asked. Her voice sounded very frustrated

"Um... It doesn't really matter." I said. My voice was tiny.

"Ah that's where you wrong. It does matter which you prefer most may I ask. I would not want to call you something you may not respond to." her voice had a hint of laughter in it that only I could notice.

Glumly I said, "Sam. You can call me Sam."

Her polite stare turned into another threatening glare. "Alright then, Sam. Next!" she yelled and we went on. Class ended before we could get to the quiz, I sighed with relief when I heard the sweet sound. I ran to my backpack and out the door. So did the rest of the students. Most of the mob came from our class room. Katie cached up with me quickly and whispered,

"What did you do to Mrs. Rose it looks like she hates you!" she smiled at her joke, but I took it seriously. I shrugged and turned to my next class. Katie didn't seem to notice I was mad and just walked away.

The last two periods were a blur. I wasn't really interested in any of my classes this year. I saw Patriece in my 4th period class and we sat next to each other. We talked most of that class till the bell rang. I invited her sit with Katie and me at lunch. She accepted my request and we walked to lunch together. We met Katie at the door. I introduced both of them to one another and they both seem to get along fine. As we walked into the lunchroom we saw a huge crowd in the middle of the lunch room. Katie rolled her eyes and complained to Patriece about the daily fights that happen very year. I ran over to see what was going on. I pushed my way over to see who was fighting. It was the boy who sat behind me and an unknown boy. Both of them seem filled with anger. I stared into the unknown boy's eyes. It seemed pumped up as if he was hoping for a fight.

As soon as the boy who sat behind me saw me he started to turn away. We stared right into each other's for a split second his eyes more harsh then mine. I turned away first. No later than a second our eyes parted he started to walk away. The unknown boy punched his back and put his fist up. I heard someone screamed a name saying come on Jake don't let him get away with that. I was happy that I finally found out his, but worried he might not have wanted me to know after this.

Jake turned around looking different, a lot different. His eyes were blood red and he had a smirk on his face. Every started to back up clearly afraid, but for some odd reason I... didn't. The unknown boy stepped back face filled with horror but it too late. Jake started to breath heavier it looked like her was hyperventilating but it was different. It all seemed to angry to look like it. I knew something was wrong as soon as he started to shake unexplainably as if he was vibrating. I stepped nervous as hell toward him. Just then I knew if some didn't do something it was going to turn out bad. I step in front of him, putting my hands on his shoulders staring straight into his angry eyes. I whispered calm down and continued to glare at him as I was trying to control the shaking. It seemed like I was staring at him for hours. I felt zap go through me as soon as he returned the glare. Jake's intense eyes scared me, but also gave me a chance to really look at his face.. He was beautiful. Flash backs of his smile came to me making me think how well it fitted him. His tight jaw and low cheeks. Five seconds pasted, his breathing became more controlled and his eyes turned back into coal black. He shut his eyes after I calmed him down and turned away leaving my hands holding the thin air.

I stayed there watching him walk away leaving my hands hanging in the mid air, freaking out about what I just witnessed. Everyone rushed toward me clearly going to ask what I did. I just nudged past all of them, joining Katie and Patriece again. Both of them stared at me curiosity. I sighed of all the staring today. Hadn't anyone told them it rude!

The rest of lunch was horrible. One after another people came over to ask me about the scene. I ignored them peacefully focusing on eating my food. I never looked up. Patriece and Katie only thought I was rude and apologized with a sorry smile to each person. Finally when the last person was gone Katie started to talk. "Ok... So, what was that all about? So you calmed a boy down, no big deal. He may have learned to control his temper and you just helped." her voice sounded as annoyed as I felt.

Patriece cut in, "Yeah but he looked so... angry. Did you not see his face he looked like he was about to explode. Sam was the only person who actually stayed near him." Both of them looked at me waiting for me to say something. I just shrugged and turned my head.

Finally I started to talk. "I guess it was because I wasn't thinking, I don't know! I felt like he wasn't going to hurt Mme." my voice was shaking.

Katie's face turned to shock. "Are you kidding me? The freaking dude looked like an evil possessed animal! There was a reason everyone backed up Sam." Katie wasn't making things any better. I turned my head clearly showing my annoyance. Patriece seemed to catch on but I wasn't sure about Katie. I started to think about the whole situation. Maybe there was something wrong with me. Why wasn't I scared? He clearly looked angry enough to murder somebody, yet I felt perfectly safe. Katie was right he did look like an animal, he looked inhuman.

The rest of the lunch period we all sat quietly waiting to hear the sound I love so much. Soon enough the bell did ring. I checked if Katie and Patrice a class with me next, both said no. I picked up my book bag and drifted into the crowd. My next class was torture sure enough Jake was in it. He noticed me as soon as I walked through the door; I turned my head away afraid to lock eyes again. This time sat as far I could from him. It was only the first day of school and already I had drama in it. Class ended on a low note, I was hoping to make friends this year not enemies. I sighed and gathered my books. Jake was the first one out the door clearly in rush to get away from me.

In the hall there was major traffic. I bumped on shoulder after another. Everyone seemed so big, so frightening. I put my head down as I passed through the halls. After today I never want to look at anybody ever again. I had my next class with Katie, but neither of us talked. I could tell she was mad at me for not giving her a better excuse at lunch. I ignored her. I didn't really care about all of this right now. All I wanted was to go home to my childish mother. I blocked out everything for the rest of the day, ignoring every wave that was sent toward me, every glare, even smile. I desperately wanted this day to be over. It didn't hit me until I was sitting in my car that tomorrow wouldn't be any better. I definitely would be put as a not so nice person since I was ignoring everyone today. I groaned. Why did high school exist? Was it my own personal purgatory? Had my sins really led this to me? I started my car with a sigh and backed out of the parking lot. I could see the exit was backed at least 20 feet away. I sighed and stopped there waiting. When it finally cleared up I didn't want to move. I could hear honks behind me miles away. With another depressed sigh I put my feet on the gas petal. When I got home it was pure silence. On the counter was a note from my mom, in her lovely handwriting:

Hey honey, I'm not going to be home early today. Got work extra I'm a little behind on the bills. Looks like your making dinner tonight! Make it a surprise please! And don't go looking for a job it only 50 bucks. You know how the bill collectors are. Oh and I would like pizza for dinner, but still make it a surprise! That made no sense! Well you already got the message so see ya soon!

I sighed everything I was looking forward to was gone. No one to complain to. I sat down in the living room and took out my homework. It was the first day of school, I had no homework. I decided to take out a book. Twilight, a book about a vampire romance. I remembered all the times I wish I was in Bella Swan's position. It would be nice for two men to fighting over me instead of none. We were a lot a like in the physical part. Both pale and hair was a like, but I wasn't as clumsy. My personality was different and I would definitely choose a werewolf over a vampire. I laughed at myself for comparing me to a fictional character. I sat there and read for good two hours. After I decided to start dinner. My mother's favorite pizza topping was pepperoni. With her luck we were out. I decided to make lasagna, it was close enough. I made dinner especially slow wasting as much time as I could. That took at least forty five minutes out of my time. I sat down and turned on my TV. Nothing special was on. I heard a door slam. "Sam? That smells good, but not like pizza. You did make it a surprise!" my mom voice sounded tired. I laughed at her comment.

"Yeah mom we were out of pizza and I don't feel like going Italian on you, by making homemade." I said laughing.

"You know your dad was Italian." she smiled. "He sent me an email for you. He wants to visit." My mother's voice seemed very excited. It didn't seem like my parents were separated since he visited a little too frequently.

"Err. Sure, I look at it after dinner."

"Good." my mother said. My dad was very fun. I didn't know where I got my mature personality from. When their together you could how they fell in love with each other so quick. My entire mother has ever told me is that when they separated it was because they said it was the best.

"So how was your first day of school? Any boys we talk about."

"No." I lied. I didn't want to talk about Jake.

"Come on honey you're killing me here. This favorite part about being an awesome mom. You're sucking the fun right out it." She nagged my arm showing she was joking.

"I'm sorry mom. I just don't turn a lot of men on." I said. I didn't really like having this conversation. Mom must have noticed and she changed the subject.

"Hey you want to meet me at the diner tomorrow. Or do you want to stay home."

"Diner's good." My voice was uncertainty in it again. The conversation went nowhere after that. Dinner finished not soon after that. My cooking was surprisingly good. My mother complimented me a couple of times. After that I went up to my room. I plopped on bed with a sigh. My phone started to vibrate. It was Katie.

"Hello?" my voice sounded very tired. Katie ignored my tone.

"GO ONLINE RIGHT NOW! EVERYONE IS TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU CALMED JAKE DOWN! APPENTALLY YOU GUYS DATED OVER THE SUMMER BUT IT DIDN'T WORK OUT! THE RUMOR IS HE FOUND SOMEONE AND DUMPED HER TO GET YOU BACK BUT YOU DIDN'T TAKE HIM OF COURSE. AND THAT'S HOW YOU KNOW HOW TO CALM HIM DOWN!" she stopped to chuckle, "ANYWAY HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" Now she was laughing. Why had this happened to me? What had I've down so wrong that led me to this.

"Look Katie. People like to gossip and that's there problem, but I'm not going to care. I know it's not true, you know it's not true, Patriece knows it's not true. Why should I care?" I tried to keep my voice very calm.

"Yeah but what if Jake things you're the one who's starting the rumor?" he voice was sounded as it she was testing me. And it was working. That could happen.

"Crap!" I shouted. Katie started to laugh. "We'll straighten this all out tomorrow ok?"

"Ok." Her voice sounded pleased. I could tell she was excited to start up something. With another sigh I pulled out my IPod and started to listen to music. I closed my eyes concentrating on the lyrics and melody, while waiting for my life to be over.


	2. Rock on Fire

Ch. 2: Rock on Fire

The next day I woke up a little bit late. My mother was already up making breakfast. I went straight to the shower. It was short. This whole mooring seemed too boring. Too ordinary. I put on my favorite sweatpants with a blue shirt. Again I didn't take a sweatshirt. My mother was fitting down already eating her eggs. "So are you finally going to tell about any boys you met yesterday?" I rolled my eyes and went for breakfast.

"Like I said mom. No Boys. Don't you think I should be focusing on my studies instead?" She rolled her eyes.

"School, schmooll." she said then giggled.

It wasn't long till it was time for me to go to school. I sighed as I started my silent engine. I drove especially slowly. Every moment thinking about how could ditch every class I had with _him. _I didn't want to see him. I wanted nothing to do with him. I twitched just thinking about him. Maybe he felt the same way about me. Maybe it would be easier if he thinks I started that rumor. No we both want nothing to do with each other; we could both go through our senior year in peace. When I reached school I parked in the same spot as yesterday. Patriece and Katie were talking about ten feet away from me. Patriece came to school looking a totally different. She was wearing black jeans with a dull blue shirt. I could tell she already figured out the dress code.

Katie of course looking beautiful again pulled off a skinny jeans and a green polo shirt. It remained me of what I wore yesterday.

I got out of the car to meet them. Both of them greeted me happily.

"Hey! Ready to start trouble?" Katie asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah about that, I've decided I'm just going to ignore it." My voice sounded very bored. And I was. The whole thing was immature and stupid.

"I guess... but that wouldn't be fun. Come on!" Patriece took my arm and dragged me to my first period and I knew why. _He's _in it. I looked back Katie with fear in my eyes. She just giggled and walked away.

In Patriece hurry we got there earlier than anyone else. She basically pushed me in the seat we had yesterday and dumped her book bag next to mine. "Stay here." she told me then skipped to the door. As each person came through the door she instructed them where to sit. Mostly everyone listened. She flirted with boys who didn't and soon enough they did. Just then I figured out what she was doing. She was going to _force_ him to sit near me. He would have to sit near me that was the only seat left. I tried to stop her but it was too late. There was only one seat left behind me and one student missing. Patrice skipped back to sit next to and looked at me happily, I stared at her in pure shock.

"Are you TRYING to kill me?" I said my voice sounded annoyed. She feed off of my tone and giggled.

Jake did come. When he walked through the door he didn't even glance anywhere near me. He came through the door with looking angry., His hair was spiked up showing his whole beautiful face. His eyes were coal black just as yesterday which was not covered by his hair anymore. It matched his dark outfit. Black jeans with and black shirt, but still he looked perfect. All the girls blushed when he came through the door. He scowled every girl who looked at him. Afraid I looked out the window sometime gendering from the corner of my eye. When he noticed the only seat left was behind me he sighed. His eyes became more clams. Combustion washed all over me. What was he deal with me? What had I done?

He walked past Patrice and I without even looking. I didn't look back, not today. A couple times Patrice nudged her head toward him to show that I should talk to him, but I shook my head no. What happened to the charming smiling boy I met yesterday. I thought hard about how he smiled at me. Had it meant something? I felt a finger on my back. I jumped. I heard a low chuckle. I turned back Jake was looking at me with deep sad eyes. I forgot to breathe for a second. My mind went blank. He smiled at my reaction. "I've assumed you've heard the… theories and I would just like to say I did not start them. I apologize if you think I did. But I must ask if you know how they started." My eyes were locked in shock. I continued to stare at him. He stared at me curiously.

"Err, no. It's probably just one of the girls in the school. You know most of them get jealous. With me anyway." I said. My voice was shaking and quiet. Jake laughed.

"Anyway I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday. For calming me down. I do have a temper. Anger management I should say." he hesitated and closed his eyes. I nodded and turned back to the front. Every eye was one me. Obviously the teacher had been talking and I hadn't been paying attention. Patriece expression made me laugh. She had pure shock and curiosity in here eyes. Of course I'm going to be attacked when class was over. I decided the best way to handle all of those eyes was pretend I didn't see them. I looked out the window. Mr. Mike continued not shortly after that. After class Jake smiled at me then left the classroom. I both happy and threatening looks form every girl in class. Patrice had pure excitement in her eyes. I laughed out loud how couldn't I? She looked like she was about to jump up and down! I got up smiling trying to ignore her. She followed me like a happy puppy coming to its new home.

"Oh my gosh! Sam! What did he say about the rumors? Are they going to become true, well the first part anyway. You've got to tell me what they said, since you guys were talking for like ten minutes." she kept blabbering, but one thing got my attention. Ten minutes. How could we be talking for ten minutes?

"Wait what do you mean ten minute? We said two sentences." Patrice looked at me with shock.

"Well you did a whole lot of staring there because I practically timed you guys." she threw me sheepish look.

"Oh." I said turning my head. Ten minutes. The words echoed in my head.

Patrice was almost late for second period. She spent the whole time before class talking to Katie about first period. Every time she heard something interesting she turned my way to look at me. I ignored them.

Class was horrible. Today I actually tried to pay attention but I couldn't, the loud background of Katie's mouth going off made it too difficult for me to hear. I sighed at the end of the class and swiftly got away from Katie. Walking through the hall was horrible. So many curious stares were thrown my way.

3rd period was nothing. It was simply quizzes with a few questions. In a hurry to get out I we the first person in 4th period. I sat down. Everything seemed so fast. Patrice said we had been talking for ten minutes, it only felt like no more than two. Everyone had been looking at me and not Jake. I wasn't the only one talking he said more than I did. Everyone rushed through the door. I straightened myself up. I asked people to fill up the seats around me so I wouldn't have to deal with Patriece. When she walked through the door and noticed she couldn't sit near me she made a mournful face. I sighed and tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. Soon enough I asked if Patrice and I boy sitting next to me could switch seats. As Patrice sat down she smiled happily. She tricked me!

"Crap!" I said. My reaction made Patriece smile. "How do you do that?"

"Practice." she said then giggled. It wasn't really a big deal that she sat next to me. There wasn't any talking. I tried to listen hard to the teacher but the time with more difficulty. My mind kept drifting off. Thoughts of the conversation I had in with Jake kept coming up. The mood swings that he had were torturous. Every time as soon as he saw me he changed. His breathing and eyes become so calm. The way he reacts makes me shiver. I didn't know why I was feeling like this it was just a boy being polite, like most people. I have to get over him, but the way he looks at me gives me a certain feeling. I hadn't really felt this way yesterday, why am I now? Was I ignoring it? My mind was caught up in my thoughts. The bell rang. I heard Patrice sigh. It seemed like she's calmed down. "I swear I hate English, if I hear something about Shakespeare again." Her voice sound so musical again.

"Wait we were talking about shake spear?" I asked. I've missed the whole period. At this rate I was going to fail.

"Yeah Sam. What you weren't paying attention, too busy thinking about Jake?" she nudged my arm.

"Yeah right." Luckily I wasn't horrible at lying but it wasn't a gift for me. We walked to lunch in silence. I was glad that the big freak out about me and Jake was over. Maybe things could get back to normal. I was like a rock on fire. Going at full speed in the earth. I was burning through the sky and school was the fire, burning every movie I make. I was a girl going full speed into something I shouldn't be in. I shook my head trying to knock it all out. Katie made an uncomfortable smile when she saw us. "Do you have to use the bathroom?" I asked half laughing.

"Ha-ha! Very funny. I had pretest today and I think I need to study a lot more."

Patrice laughed. We walked to our table. Another crowd was forming in the middle of the lunch room. I sighed and looked around. Jake was sitting with other boys laughing about something. With him there, there was no other need for me to check out this stupid fight. Patrice and Katie didn't care either; they quietly talked about different types of music.

Lunch was quiet. The fight went nowhere and was soon broken up by Mrs. Rose. It was really funny. Both boys had horrified looks in their eyes. At the corner of my eye I could see Jake shaking with laughter. I didn't really include myself in Katie's and Patriece's conversation. It covered random topics at some points. It occurred to me that needed some guy friends, since to them I act like one. Great. I made a goal for the year. I chuckled. I could feel Katie and Patrice staring at me with curiosity.

I was excited that it was the end of lunch, so the effort of coming up with your own conversation was over. It was 6th period. He would have no choice but to look at me. There would be no choice but for us to lock eyes at least one. I rushed through the crowd and landed a seat right in the side of the room. I dumped my book bag on floor and watched as each person came through the door. Almost every boy smiled at me. I returned with a grin. Jake was the last person through the door. He ignored me like he usually does in the beginning. It continued for a while, since he did have a choice of sitting away from me this time. He chooses to it at the other side of the room. I understood, but I still couldn't help feeling a bit hurt.

Class started a little late. Mr. Cooper gave his apologize as he walked through the door. Not once did I glance at Jake, but I swear I could almost feel his glares. I shivered everyone in a while. Fifteen minutes into the period I started to pay attention.

"...So if you have any questions please ask. We'll start with Jake who will you want as a partner? Remember opposite gender." Mr. Copper's voice was low and sweet. The missing ring on his finger made me curious. He wasn't ugly. He had light brown hair with beautiful green eyes. Although they were covered up with glasses.

Jake had a blank look on his face. He examined every single girl in the room. Each one had excited eyes, except for mine. I looked away. "Sam." I heard velvet voice say. I turned around to see if he was talking to me. He chuckled. I kept my eyes locked on his filled with confusion.

"Alright then. Sam and Jake are partners. Kevin your next." Mr. Cooper continued, without my attention span. Jake had chosen me. Out of all the pretty faces in the sea. He picked the most awkward. Jake's eyes were filled with curiosity as I stared at him. Finally I turned away. At the end of class I saw Jake got up to come talk to me.

"If you don't want to be partners that's ok. I could change, I didn't mean to pick you out of blue." his eyes was filled with remorse.

"No it's nothing. I, er, just wasn't paying attention on what the partner thing was about. Maybe you can explain in to me." I said dazed.

"Oh, well it's nothing really. We're just partners for every project that requires it in class and out." he smiled showing off his pearly whites.

"Oh, ok. Well I guess I better get to my next class." I was out of breath. He was looking at me the way I loved it. His eyes were clam but, always harsh it no matter what. I wanted him to stare at me like this forever, but forever was very short. He closed his eyes and turned away.

"Right, so I'll see you around. Oh and don't worry I won't say anything. I can tell how your friends get over excited." he smiled then walked away. I sat there. I didn't care if I was going to be late for my next class. What just happened? My plan for ignoring him was utterly over. Blood rushed to my face just thinking of him. Looking at the time I got up and ran through the door. I rushed my way through the hall and thankfully got to my class on time. I walked in the room exacted. I sat next to a boy who smiled at me. I grinned back and looked back to the front.

"So you're Jake's friend. Don't worry he didn't tell me, I find out things." he smiled at me. "Name's Kevin. Kevin Garret." Kevin was very handsome. He had brownish blonde hair, spiked up but in a different way than Jake's. He had green eyes and a cute baby face.

"Sam. Sam Hale." I said stuttered.

"Well Sam nice to meet you. Hope we become friends. Jake is such a ladies man, but I think you could tell by now." his grin was very warm. It made smile back.

"Me too. Nice to meet you Kevin." my voice sounded very warm. When the teacher walked the door Kevin looks away. But I could see the corners of his mouth rise out of the corner of me eye. I like Kevin. He gave me a good feeling about things. Obviously he was one of Jake's friend, but Jake said he won't tell anybody. Kevin also motioned he find out things. My life was moving way too fast for my comfort. I sighed and listened to the teacher's words.

The rest of the day was ok. I decided I was going to focus on my studies from now on if I wanted to graduate. I waved goodbye to Katie and Patrice and got into my car. I sighed; the vibration of my car when it started made my jump. I laughed at myself. Again there was a traffic in lot. It was worse today. I could hardly see the front. I sighed and put head to rest. Today was a crazy day. Beyond words actually.

When the traffic cleared up I sped. I would do anything to get away from this school. Tomorrow is Friday. I thought. Friday, the end of the week. I could spend the weekend with my mother. Alone in our little world.

It was starting to get dark when I pulled up at the diner. I could see my mom's car at the end of the parking lot. I parked two spaces down. My mom was already sitting down ordering when I walked in. She smiled when she saw me." Hey! Just ordered you a burger. Hope you don't mind."

"Nope not at all." I smiled.

"Ok then. So, how was school?" she leaned in to look like she was going to pay more attention.

"Bad, but that's just me." I laughed.

"Did soccer start yet." she asked.

"Um, I don't know I haven't really been paying attention I ask around tomorrow." I looked around. The diner looked different. The walls were painted a dark shade of red. Windows all over the place. It looked a lot smaller. "Hey does this place look different to you?"

My mom hadn't been paying attention. Then she looked around. "New manger. Guess I forgot to tell you that."

"Oh." I looked down.

The waitress didn't come late after that. My mother ordered a salad for the first time."Going on a diet?" I chuckled

She made a face. "Mom can't eat healthy?"

"No. Not when that mom has been eating nothing but junk food for her whole life."

"Humph!" My mother looked away. I laughed. "So anyway besides my healthy habit, have you've noticed anything else different about Me." her eyes looked persuasive. I examined her. Her face was covered with her hair.

"Oh, so you got bangs."

My mom's eyes filled with excitement. "You noticed!" I laughed and she joined in.

The rest of the dinner was fun. I ordered a burger. Mostly I let her babble on and on while I tried to listen. We left in different cars raced home. I beat her obviously. We came through the door laughing and arguing about passing a red light. Just then the phone rang. I ran over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, its Kevin we met in 7th I got your number from my mom, she's the assistant principal so don't think I'm some kind of stalker. I just wanted to know what homework was again." his voice so different on the phone. It was much more dull. Not like the rough childish voice I heard before.

"Oh, well he gave us that website to visit."

"Right. Thanks Sam. See you at school."

"Bye." The phone went dead. I turned around my mother was looking at me.

"Who was that?"

"A friend asking for some homework, no baggy." Her attention seemed somewhere else.

"Ok." I turned around and went upstairs. Kevin's mom was the assistant principal. The name hit me. Mrs. Garret, the nice lady who gave Katie and me our schedule. It was surprising since they didn't really look alike. Mrs. Garret had long brown hair and deep blue eyes. Like most of the teachers she looked way too young.

I decided to get started on my homework myself. I reached into my book bag and brought a whole pile of books.

This was very first time since school started, I dreamed something. It was so vivid. I could feel the crisp air as it hit me. The sound of sticks as I crushed them scared me. I could feel it too. I was barefoot and rocks pricking my foot with every step. The pain was unbearable with every step. I was wondering the woods alone looking for something. Pasting and crying rushing through the woods, limping. Behind me a heard a snap. I broke out into a run and tripped. I fell into leaves and cold soil. I stayed there lying down, looking at the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I could see legs approaching me. I screamed but nothing came out. I was left alone with a stranger approaching me. The sound of the sticks being broken made me twitched. When he was close enough he started to bend down to look at my face. I closed my eyes afraid to see it's eyes. I kept them close so tight it hurt. I heard my mother's voice. When I opened my eyes, I saw blood red eyes staring at me with sadness.

Just then my eyes flew open. My breath was as heavy as a bull dozer. My mother came through the door. "Are you ok?"

I blinked trying to clear my vision. "Yeah mom fine. Uh, what time is it?"

"5:45."

I groaned. "I'm late." I mumbled.

"Not really. I thought you deserved some extra time." I rolled my eyes and started to get out of my covers.

"Ever heard of tough love?"

"Yes, but I don't like it."

After five minutes of trying to move my legs at a faster pace I finally made it to the bathroom to start my day.

When I came downstairs there was nothing but toast on my plate. I looked up at my mom and saw she was eating a ham and cheese omelet. She looked up at me. "Tough love." she said. I chuckled and took my seat.

The rest of the morning was filled with arguments about tough love. Both of us left the house laughing. I started the engine of my car with a sigh. My mind was bottled up with yesterday. Kevin, a new friend I met. I started to notice that he was in a few of my classes. A new place to sit when I don't feel like talking to a girl.

Before I knew it I was at school parked in my parking spot. I sat there for a few seconds before I got of the car. I spotted Kevin from the corner of my eyes. He was talking to Jake. When Kevin caught me he waved. I smiled at him sheepishly, and then turned my eyes to Jake. His eyes were away from mine. Whispering something. His mouth was moving so fast I couldn't even manage out what he was saying. I looked away and headed to the door.

Patriece was already in her seat looking at the blackboard with fear in her eyes. I rushed over. "Patriece what's wrong?"

"Hell is coming!" I looked at her with shock.

"Hell? What! Why?"

"Your friend Kevin gave out that there's a pop quiz on geometry today. I'm going to die Sam! Die! I barely passed at my last school! Now I don't remember anything and- and I'm just going to die! Abet that's why my dad made us move! I was too stupid at math and everyone looked down at him. The transformed him because of his stupid daughter! Now I'm going to move again. I don't want to move! I like it here!" she stopped to breath. I took advantage of the moment.

"Breath! You're not going to fail and nobody could be that stupid."

"I can! I am, well at geometry at least. I was one of the best students at my old school, but still."

"Look around do you see everyone else's faces? They look just as freaked out as your does. So if you fail, which you won't, you won't be the only one. Hell, I'll fail too. Calm down." I took a minute to look at everybody to see if my words were backed up. Everyone's face looked just as freaked out as hers. I sighed in relief.

"Yeah. You're right. Yeah! All I at have to do is get a "C.". A "C." Yeah. Thanks Sam. You know I've only known you for three days and you're already saved my life." she smiled at me.

I grinned. Blood rushed to my face. "Yeah."

Class started not soon after that. Kevin was right there was a pop quiz, but way too easy. I went through the questions in a flash. A glanced at Patriece a couple of times to see how she was doing. Every time she was smiling. The first person finished was Jake. He got up silently and gracefully walked over to the front counter. As soon as he turned around I looked down at my paper. Not soon after that I got up and Patriece followed. "Piece of cake." she whimpered. I chuckled and returned to my seat.

Jake was looking at me with a hard face. I blushed and turned around. Part of my wanted him to talk to me again, but the other part didn't quite want to. As soon as I felt a finger on my shoulder I sighed.

"So Kevin got to you?" I turned around; he was using that smile again. It was nice to hear his low velvet voice.

"Yeah, but he's actually really cool."

"Yeah that's what you think at first." he chuckled. I did a grin and turned away. "Um, about the partner thing I just wanted to remind you that I can always choose someone else." his eyes were curious, but I could see sadness.

"I told yesterday. It's fine. I'm actually glad that you're my partner." I smiled.

"Kevin's mad at me, he uh, actually wanted to be your partner.", he said with a slight grin

"Oh, well maybe next time." Just then Mr. Mike said time up. I could have swore Jake said I hope not but it was too soft for me to be sure. I loved Jake's voice. It gives me a sign of relief.

"Ok so that wasn't so hard class, was it? It was simply to review from last year. I'm surprise none of you asked why is there geometry in Calculus. The reason is a lot of people forget it and since you need it in life I decided to help you guys out. Since you guys will be on your own next year." Have the class moaned. Mr. Mike chuckled very low. "We'll get back to our section of math tomorrow. The bell will ring soon and I can't believe I'm saying this, but you may talk for the remainder of the period." I could see the regret on his face.

Half the class cheered. I turned to Patrice. "So are you ok now?"

She turned to me a sighed. "Like I said piece of cake, I think."

"How did you know me and Kevin were friends."

"I swear there's like people watching you. Everyday there's something. You're just little Miss Popular." she smiled.

"Right because I like the sound of that." I mumbled sarcastically. Little miss popular. The spotlight the one place I didn't want to be.

"Somebody's being sarcastic."

"Ok well, do you know exactly who's stalking me?" I was frustrated. I never asked for my own little stalker, but I still had one.

"No could be multiple people. Look just ignores it." Patrice was being especially calm, but she wasn't the one being stalked.

"How can I ignore people watching me on everything I do?" my voice had complete anger in it. The bell rang. Patrice shrugged and walked away. A stalker! How the hell did I get a stalker? It's been three days of school. The base of the problem is obviously- him. They've been watching me because they're curious. Stupid, immature high scholars. I got up furious and stomped my way to my next class.

Katie looked at me curiously as I walked through the door. I sighed and got in my seat.

"Problem?" she whispered. I nodded. "Tell me at lunch." I could hear the excitement slip in her voice. Again I shook my head. On the board Mrs. Rose wrote a sentence in Spanish. La verdad es que más allá de las palabras. She asked someone in the back to translate. Of course the boy didn't know. I chuckled. I felt Mrs. Rose eyes hit me. "And you Ms. Hale, what does it mean? La verdad es que más allá de las palabras."

"Lies is beyond words." I said. I heard a gasp come from behind me. Mrs. Rose gave me a disapproving look.

"Correct. Good job Ms. Hale." I could see Katie smile and so did I. Mrs. Rose was giving me her threatening glare again. "Can you translate this? Si usted me muestra en mi clase de nuevo estará en la detención de la próxima semana." If you show me up in my classroom again you will be in detention next week. I frowned.

"Sí."

"Bueno." I could hear half the class chuckle. "Since you students love to laugh so much you will have a pop vocabulary quiz next Miércoles. For those who don't know find out! Or you will be in for a big surprise." Half the class groaned. The bell rang. Katie whispered I hate her to me in Spanish. I laughed and said goodbye as I went to 3rd period. Kevin was already sitting in the back. I smiled. He gestured inviting me to sit next to him. I accepted. "So how was the geometry test?" Kevin smile made me smile. It gave me light.

"Not bad it was pretty easy, too easy."

"A test being too easy. Be thankful it wasn't too hard." I smiled. "Anyway I guess Jake spilled the beans already."

"That depends. What beans are spill able and what beans you're talking about."

"Ha! He didn't tell you?"

"The only thing he told me, about you anyway is that you wanted to be my partner in Chemistry."

"Oh." His eyes looked shocked and disappointed.

"Is there other beans?"

"Yes but like you said they're not spill able." His eyes returned back to its goofy look.

Class started not soon after that. At the end of class Kevin walked me to 4th period."Did Jake tell you why I wanted to be your partner?"

"No."

"Did he tell you why he wanted to be your partner?"

"No."

"Oh ok." The he walked away.

"Hey, wait. Do you know why?" I tried to hold back my excitement.

"I bet you're not talking about me." I smiled sheepishly. I felt bad for Kevin. Obviously he wasn't the one to get the most dates. Although I could see why. I wasn't quite sure if I would choose Kevin over Jake. "Ladies' man." he whispered then again walked away.

"Wait, you're not going to tell me are you?"

"Unspilliable beans." he smiled and for the last time walked away.

When I got to the classroom, Patriece was shaking her way in jokingly way. "Player, player." she whispered. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Class was especially boring. We talked about shakephere and got a little into Jane Austin. By the end of class I could see Patriece partly asleep. I however did enjoy a small portion of it. We were talking about Pride and Prejudice. My favorite book. The class got in a whole argument about the book. Surprisingly many people were against Elizabeth and Darcy of getting together. I was shocked, there love story was much too incredible to be against. At the end of class Patriece teased me about me partipation in class.

Surprisingly there was no fight at lunch today. The cafeteria was calm. Everyone was murmuring to each other and smiling. Again Kevin spotted me. He was getting a little too clingy for my comfort. But it was probably because I wished it was someone else who was smiling at me rather than him.

Jake was again looking away. I frowned. Kevin had a confused look on his face. His eyes became remorse. The bright glow in his eyes disappeared. I turned away avoiding giving Kevin more reason to be in pain.

Kevin was a buddy. Simply a friend I had met. But I had a feeling he thought more of me than that.

And Jake. A boy who I had mixed emotions about. He of course felt the same way about me, that I did Kevin. Jake was obviously a ladies man. I could see it in Kevin's eyes, the jealously of him. I started to notice there was a reason why every girl dueled over him. Had I just be one of them in disguise? I was just putting up a poker face. The truth was I was exactly like those other girls. I would have to pull against the rope that was pulling me into him. I would have to cut it off.

I started to feel guilty. If Kevin could read my thoughts he would be in the deepest jealousy. How long has he had a crush on me? I met him a day ago. How could you like someone so deep in less that twenty-four hours?

Kevin Garret the name rushed back to me. Kevin Garret! Geeky Garret! That was him? The glasses and short pants wearing super smart boy. The math, science and English geek. Who had straight A's? Who wouldn't talk to anyone but his mom? He would sit in the back with his hand always raised. The only thing that was the same was his hair. I thought about the differences in him now. He must have gotten contacts and he definitely changed his style. There weren't many different things about him. I remember his goofy voice and bright smile. I remembered how I felt bad for him and stood up for him a couple of time. I sighed. That must be why he liked me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Katie watching my reactions. I looked up and joined their conversation.

As walked into class, Mr. Oliver escorted me to me seat. "Hello, Ms. Hale. This is you assigned seat. You partner will be sitting next to you, right there to your left. I understand you were in advanced chemistry a while ago so go easy on you partner." Mr. Oliver smiled at me. I nodded and took my seat. I watched as Mr. Oliver explained everything to the other students. Kevin looked completely bored as he sat down next to Francis Blake.

Jake came in the room looking just as bored as Kevin. He sat down quietly next to me. I wondered if I should say something. A simple hi, or what's up. I looked down embarrassed. Blood rushed to my face. "Yeah I know chemistry get's me worked up too. No need to be worried I was in advanced." Jake whispered. I looked up.

"Oh it's not that, it about something after school." I lied.

"Oh." he turned away.

"I was in advanced placement too."

He smiled. "That's good. We both won't have problems then." Jake didn't talk for the rest of the period. He paid attention to the teacher, left with no option but pay attention myself. At the end of the period he moved from my side before I cools take a breath. I walked toward Kevin put he pretended I wasn't there and left. When I reached to 7th period all the seats around him was filled. I felt guilty. I made him mad. I obviously hurt him. I took a seat two desk away from him. I felt a wind from my side.

"Sorry."

I turned he was staring at me with guilt. "For what?"

"Jake's behavior seemed to work nice with you but I'm not him. I couldn't pull it off. So… sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "Kevin you have nothing to apologize about. And whets this problem you have with Jake? We're not like that. He doesn't think of me like that. I don't think of him like that." I struggled to say the last sentence. I was disappointed; most of that statement was true.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." he smiled.

"Dammit! Kevin stops apologizing!" That made him smile. And me too.

So Kevin knew Jake didn't think of me like that. Which meant I was just another girl to him. Just another face in the sea. But the problem was he wasn't just another boy to me. He was- different. A beautiful flower in a garden full of weeds. And I was nothing. A weed. I piece of dirt that shouldn't be any where near him. Yet I can't help the way I'm feeling, though I don't even know what I'm feeling. I just know I can't help the way I crave his voice and his smile. I can't help the way I get when I know I'm about to see him. The worst part is none of it matters. He and I will never be. Never. In his mind I'm nothing. The past couple of days have been a vivid sneak peek of purgatory. I would have to live my life without him. Katie and Patriece probably don't feel this way at all. Neither do all the other weeds. All they think of him is a pretty face, but me. I have unnecessary and unexplainable feelings. I'm sure it's not love or is it? But it is a craving. A thirst. A deep thirst for just his appearance or whatever I had of him. His appearance, nothing else. That's what I would have to live off of.


	3. Diner Date

When I got home there was a bowl of chips on the table. Mom was sleeping on the couch. I sighed and grabbed a chip. I plopped on the chair next to her. She jumped and murmured "What happened?" I laughed.

"You fell asleep. Just waking you up." I went over to the table and took the whole bowl of chips and bring it to the living room.

"Well it's gets a little boring waiting for you to come home."

"Why did you come home early?"

"I didn't, I worked from home. Sometimes I don't like driving to my work."

"But I saw you leave."

"Oh no. I just went to the store. What do you think I got the chips?" she laughed.

"Oh." I grabbed another chip. They were really good. "Mom where did you get these? They're delicious!"

"It's a new flavor, Cheddar and Sour Cream."

"Cool."

"You know you never replied to your father." She gave me the eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"I told I'll get back to him when I have time."

"Do you have time now?"

"No I don't because I have homework." I got from the chair and stated to head upstairs.

I could hear her calling after homework behind me. I went to my mom's room to use her computer. I waited for her super slow internet to work then checked my email. I had a message from my dad just like my mother said.

Hey sport! How's soccer going? Just wanted to tell you I'll be stopping by in a week or so. Hope that's ok. Maybe we'll catch a movie or something. Unless you want to be an adult already. Tell your mom I said hi for now.

Love, Dad

I replied:

Hey dad of course you can come. Soccer didn't start yet but I hope it does I'm actually pretty bored without it. And maybe we can go to the movies together, but seriously dad, think about how that would affect me. Maybe we can rent a DVD at home instead. Can't wait for you to come! Oh yeah I'll tell mom hi for ya!

Love,

Sam/Sport

I turned off the computer and went to my room to start my homework.

Later that night we ordered Chinese food for dinner. My mom was too lazy to cook and refused when I offered. We were watching a soccer game when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I grumbled. When I opened the door I saw Patriece holding a box of chicken and lumen. "Wow." I said trying to hold in a laugh. She gave me the stink face.

"Tell anybody and your dead." she threatened

"Sure, sure." I said letting it go. Then I took the food and closed the door. I was smiling when I got back.

My mom was staring at me. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing." I said still smiling. For the rest of the night I had the same smirk on my face.

I had another nightmare that night. Again I was in the woods and I had the same feeling, as if I was there. But I wasn't running. I was standing near a tree looking straight into the woods. I took a step and I heard a twig snap, but it wasn't from me. I was breathing heavy again. I took another step and I saw something form in the woods. I stopped terrified. So did the form. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I took another step and so did the form. This time I saw a body, a creature, with dark velvet purple eyes staring at me. I took another step toward the creature, it did the same. Then I saw it, a wolf. A dark brown wolf almost as big as a bear. I stopped stunned. My breath as heavy as ever. The wolf howled at me. I jumped back. The wolf started walking toward me. I tried to run but legs weren't listening to my brain correctly. I tripped and landed in the cold soil. This time I kept my eyes close, until I heard my favorite velvet voice call my name.

My eyes flew open. It was ten o'clock. I sighed and got up. My mother was still sleeping. I popped in shower and ate breakfast alone. I sat down in the living and stayed that way for a good ten minutes reviewing my dream full with hatred and confusion. _A wolf. There was wolf in my dream. What did a wolf have to do with anything! And his voice why was his voice there! I hate this! Why him. Why do I feel this way. He doesn't even think of me like that at all. _I couldn't help the feeling of wishing he did though.

Jake was the complete opposite of what I ever expected to find in high school. Yet I knew absolutely nothing about him. Again I was only stuck with him appearance. I sighed. His mood swings emphatically didn't help, he made it so hard to get to know him.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I snapped myself back to normal. I guess it was time to have a talk with my mom. There was no one else to talk to Katie was a definite no. Patriece would only think it's cute. But I guess mom would do the same. I decided to give it a try.

"Good morning honey." mom said as she entered the room.

"Hey mom. Today's your day off right?" I asked. I didn't want her going to work telling her friends about me. So typical mom.

"Yup. Why?"

"I uh... was uh... wondering about that boy thing."

"You were! Tell me!" she had pure excitement in her voice which didn't help at all.

"Uh, never mind." I chickened out.

"Come' on you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just checking if I could talk to you at anytime." I lied. She didn't quite buy it but nodded.

"You should always know that." Then she walked toward the bacon I made. "Smells good!" I smiled.

"Hey mom I'm going tithe soccer field, is that ok?"

She didn't look at me. "Sure! Go ahead." I put on my sneakers and headed out the door.

The soccer field wasn't far away a simple 5 minutes, but it seemed longer since I ran. I ran because I tried to run away. Away from him. Away from ever laying my eyes on Jake. Hate traveled all over me, but not for him, but for me. For allowing him to take this impact on me. It wasn't like I never wanted a boyfriend it just never really crossed my mind. A lot of people have asked me out, but each one of those dates seemed wrong, completely wrong. I wondered what it would feel like to go on a date with Jake. Would that feel right? What about Kevin? Would it feel right if I went on a date with him also? I knew Kevin a little better. He seemed like a nice kid. Funny, super smart, fun. Handsome. But Jake was polite, smart and had beyond words beauty. Again not enough information.

I stopped at the soccer field completely out of breath. I sat down inside the goal to rest. He was going to drive me crazy. Jake. He was the entire problem I was like this. But I would have to ignore it. Just let me feel what I want to feel. That's what mom always said. So I will. On Monday I will not try to stop myself from what's happening. I will be free.

I got up and headed for a soccer ball. I kicked each one representing how much sometimes I wish I could run away to my own land where everything goes the way I want it to. Jake wouldn't have this effect on me. He would simply just be another boy. I would just like how I was. I sighed. But that land didn't exist. With a final kick, I started back home.

This time the run seemed shorter, probably because I ran free minded. I didn't think of anything. I was just running.

When I got home I was exhausted.

"I already started the shower for you!" I heard my mom yell. I smiled out of breath.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" I jogged up stairs noticing that I shouldn't have taken a shower when I woke up.

I popped in the shower and enjoyed the warm water. I got out fifteen minutes later and put on an old shirt and jeans. I walked down stairs. My mom was watching TV. "Katie called she said her and Patriece are going to see that new horror movie today, she was asking if you wanted to come. I told her you'll be up for it if you don't mind. I know how you love scary movies." she smiled. That was unlike her. She was probably being extra nice I would talk boys with her.

"Thanks mom. And I'm not having boy problems!" I lied.

"I wasn't asking!" she said and smiled. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her. "So how was the soccer?"

"To be honest it was more of a run. I didn't really kick the ball around."

"Oh ok. Well you should go rest up then. Katie said the movie is at eleven. I could tell them you're too tired to go if you want."

"No!" My mom jumped. I was in extreme need of a girl's night out.

"Ok. Well you just go rest up then." She was completely confused now. Which was perfect. It would be too complicated if she knew anything that was going on. I sighed and went to my room. I plopped on my bed. I spent way to much time in. The only interesting thing in it is Jake and I even want that to go away. I decided to read, that should take some time off my hands. I wasn't finished with Twilight yet so I took that out. I cuddled up in my bed and started to read. As soon as I read the words, "Jacob Black" I shut the book and groaned. I started to stare at the ceiling, thinking of nothing but Jake's eyes. His blood red hungry eyes. I imagined them in my head and I kept that way until I drifted to sleep.

I woke up at five o'clock after a dreamless nap. I was happy. No dream. No confusion to add. I got up and headed downstairs, there was a note on the table:

Hello sleepy head! Going out to run some errands be back in a couple of hours. See ya soon! P.S. If I'm not back in time before you go to the movies bring me back popcorn

I sighed. My life was going completely no where what so ever. Reluctantly I got up and went to the phone. I dialed and number and started to wait. Three rings past till I heard playful low voice. "Kevin here, what up?"

"Hey Kevin, it's me Sam." My voice was quiet and shaky.

"Hey Sam." I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Um, well Katie, Patriece and I were going to the movies later and I was wondering if I could hang out with you before I go. Unless that sounds like I'm using you. I just need to be around someone." I also needed to talk so somebody but I wasn't really sure if it should be Kevin. There was a long pause.

"What? Oh, yeah sure, sure. Um so what do you want to do?" his voice sounded dazed.

"Do you know the diner?"

"Yeah I love that place!"

"Great! So I'll meet you there in ten minutes?"

"Sure." I hung up the phone. I was going out with Kevin today. That was good. I needed someone to be around, someway to pass the time. And Kevin was it. I ran upstairs and headed to my closet. I put on jeans and a dark purple shirt. I let my hair fall on my shoulders then checked myself on the mirror. I looked fine. Then I headed downstairs and out the door.

When I arrived at the diner, Kevin was already there in jeans and a hoodie at a table talking to a waitress. I walked over and caught a bit of their conversation. "…and then she called me and invited me here, crazy story right?", again his voice sounded too excited. I sighed, then continued to walk. I stepped in between the waitress the show myself. "Hey." Kevin's whole face brightened. Why did I have to make everything hard on myself?

I sat down feeling a little bit uncomfortable. "Hey. Thanks for coming out. I know it was short notice but-" He held up his hand to stop me from talking.

"Hey don't mention it. To be honest I was actually really bored. Wrestling marathon was the only thing that kept me going." He grinned at me. I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Yeah. So I saw you talking to the waitress, were you ordering already?" His cheeks flushed.

"Uh, yeah. I mean I was, and then I decided not to because you weren't here yet and that would be rude." He talked with his head facing the table. I couldn't help but to giggle at his lie. "What?" he asked completely clueless.

"Nothing." I laughed. Then I turned my head and regretted it soon after. I saw Jake in the corner talking to a girl from school, I think I saw before. Quickly I turned my head away. My heart sank. Remorse filled through me. Not for turning my head but for coming here. How could he be here at the exact same time I was, but what was bothering me the most was I wanted that girl to be me. I wanted to be there staring at him with goo goo eyes and that made me hate myself.

Kevin noticed I was troubled and stared back to see what was troubling me. I quickly blocked his way. It would be worse if he knew.

Thank god the waitress returned and asked for out orders. I ordered large fries with a diet coke and Kevin ordered a hamburger. "You can share my fries, so you don't have to order you own." I offered. He nodded and turned from the waitress. I smiled at her the turned from her as well.

"So what brought this on?" Kevin asked suspiciously. I looked up.

"What brought what on?"

"This whole dinner thing."

"I told you I needed to be around someone, pass the time." My voice was quiet and had uncertainty in it, which made it extra unbelievable. Kevin gave me an I'm not buying it look, but soon gave in. The waitress came with our meals not soon after.

"So what movie are you going to see?' Kevin asked, but my attention was someone else. I turned my head slightly to look behind. I saw Jake looking out the window and the girl having a bored expression on her face which made me smile a little bit. At least they weren't having a good time. I shook my head. Jealousy ran through me. I shouldn't be jealous but yet I still was. I still wanted to be that girl. I still wanted to be near him. I sighed and tried to bring me attention back to the person I actually came here with. "Hello?" I saw Kevin waving his hand in front of me to get my attention.

"I'm sorry what?"

Kevin sighed. "What movie are you guys planning on seeing tonight?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it's a horror movie really."

"Cool. So you like horror movies? I don't they kind of freak me out." Kevin gave me a wimpy smile. I tried to smile back but the truth was as long as Jake was here he's never going to have my full attention.

I forced a smile. "Not me. I love horror movies. Blood, gore, that's me thing." Kevin stared at me strangely. I looked at my watch. It was almost time for me to start getting ready for the movie. As soon as I was just about to tell Kevin I had to go Jake and his "date" walked out of the diner, both smiling. My heart stopped. It was as if someone had knocked the wind at of me. Surprisingly Kevin didn't even notice Jake. I sighed trying to hold myself together and said goodnight to Kevin.

"Wait! You have to go already?"

"Yeah, I have to start getting plus my mom would be wondering where I am. But I had fun, really." I smiled and Kevin grinned satisfied. It was hard trying to make my voice believable. I didn't really like lying to Kevin, he deserved better. I got up gracefully and walked out of the diner knowing that I had hurt Kevin coming here. Knowing that I've hurt myself.


	4. Missing

Ch 4: Missing

When I got home, mom wasn't there yet. I decided to change my outfit. If I wanted to look anything like Patriece or Katie I needed to step up. I walked straight to my mom's closet, hopefully she has more of a selection than me. I choose a black skirt and a blue shirt. Mom would probably kill me for stealing one of her fancy outfits, but she did always tell me "do whatcha gotta do". I smiled and then started to look at her shoes. I chose navy blue sandals.

As soon as I got downstairs the phone rang. It was Katie. "Hey I'm glad I caught you I don't know if your mom told you or not but we were suppose to go the movies but we're gunna have to cancel. Patriece's grandma died and my mom grounded me for texted in church. Can you believe it! I mean god made cell phones for a reason! Anyway sorry I keep babbling on it's just I'm upset oh and sorry if you were looking forward the movie. Wow that felt good to get that off my chest, so what's up?" I was so stunned by how fast she was talking I forgot to answer

"What? Oh, yeah its ok's really I'm just gunna sit home and watch horror movies on chiller so you don't have to feel bad." I tried to make my voice sound happier than I was, but I was failing miserably. I was kind of looking forward to the movies.

"Really? Now I want to come over, maybe I can ask my mom if I can come over to your house. I mean at least it's not the movies. Hold on I'm gunna ask her." Katie's voice sounded really excited. I just hope they really were playing horror movies I would hate to be caught lying to Katie. "Sam! My mom said I can come over! So I'll see you in like ten minutes. Ok, bye!"

"Bye." I hope I didn't hurt Kate's feeling by the lack of excitement in my voice. I wasn't really in the peppy mood at the moment, but this is just what a need. A girls night, with all the guy drama in my life. I walked over to couch and sat. Then I started skimming through the guide. Luckily, Nightmare on Elms Street was on I clicked select.

Katie didn't come until the middle of the movie. I opened the door and she was in her pink penguin silk pajamas."Uh, is this a sleepover?" my voice sounded more sarcastic than I would have liked it to be.

"No." she disagreed. "But why should I get dressed up if we're just watching movies and eating popcorn." I nodded.

"Popcorn's in the microwave." I said. Katie walked over to the microwave and added extra butter to it. Then she came over and sat down next to me.

"So what I miss?"

"Freddy half way through killing everyone in town, but don't worry you didn't miss too much Johnny Depp."

She smiled. "Good!"

I laughed and continued to watch the movie.

Mom didn't come home until the end of the movie. I was pretty sure Katie wet her pants from the dampness of the couch. Katie said goodbye to my mom and I and was out the door in a blink of an eye. My mother looked shocked. "What did you two watch?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nightmare on Elms Street."

"Hah! No wonder she was scared. She doesn't have our Hale brave family blood."

"Hale brave blood?" I've never heard that one before.

"Yeah our blood is naturally brave. You can even ask your grandma, well I she was still alive" we both grinned.

"Yeah, well I'm taking a stand and going to bed. Goodnight mom." I walked up the stairs and into my room. Despite today being a total wreck I actually had a good time. It's been a while since I just hung out with my friends. I got up and put on a huge t-shirt then snuggled up in my bed. I thought about what tomorrow might bring and my "date" with Kevin. There had to be a reason why Jake was there. Maybe Kevin called him and he went just to mess with me or maybe it was just a coincidence. I sighed, why did this had to be so hard. In five minutes my eyelids got heavy and I started to drift away.

In my dream I was running. I didn't know where to but I just was. The thing was I felt nothing. I felt no wind or the touch of the ground. The earth seem to just go right past me. I was like a robot programmed to move my legs. I heard Katie and my mom call my name. I wanted to stop and run toward them, but I couldn't. I just kept running straight into nothing. Then I stopped running. I ended up in the woods alone in the dark. I looked around frantically trying to find my mom. I needed her like I always do. I became more and more nervous. Fear started to run through me. It was as if I was in a maze and I couldn't get out. Every route would take me to a dead end. Every turn was confusing. There was no one, I was all alone.

I woke up with sweat on my face. I sighed and turned on my back looking straight up at the ceiling. I debated in my head whether to fall back asleep or not. These daily nightmares were starting to demoralize me. I got up not even looking at the time and put on sweatpants. The weather seemed cold and damp. Perfect. In less than five minutes I was out the door and jogging my way to the park. I felt as if I was in my dream. I was just running. No wind, no feelings, nothing. I hoped I wouldn't end up in the woods alone in a maze. I stopped halfway there completely out of breath. A silver car passed by. It looked surprisingly familiar. I shook my head getting it out of my mind and continued to run.

As soon as I reached the park I stopped to rest and kick the ball around a little. After fifteen minutes I got right back up and started to run again. Running back felt different. I could feel the wind on my face and the sweat dripping down my face. In a way I felt relieved, at least I know I was dreaming.

When I got back to the house I looked at the time. It was eight o'clock. My mom, of course, was still sound asleep. I decided to skip the shower and head straight up to my room. I laid down in my bed and took a huge sigh. The next thing I knew I was closing my eyes.

I wasn't fully asleep. I heard my mom get up and tip toe down the stairs. I could hear The View in the background as she cooked. My body was just too tired to move. I tried to open my eyes but failed, they were too heavy and I was too weak. So lied there, too weak to move or hardly breath.

When I finally got up it was around twelve o'clock. The sound of the tea pot and crying woke me. Reluctantly I got up and walked downstairs. I was kind of surprised mom didn't wake me. If I wasn't up by eleven she would usually think I died or something. Yeah, my mom is crazy. When I walked into the living room, there was My Sister's Keeper on the screen and my mother was crying hysterically, of course. I rolled my eyes and went straight for the kitchen. The smell of freshly made biscuits was killing. Clumsily I dropped my plate and mom stopped her sob fest. I cursed under my breath and picked up the shattered pieces of glass.

"Sam?" my mother whimpered.

"Yeah?"

"You're really bad at sneaking past me. Breakfast is on the table." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know." Mom laughed and I rolled my eyes. I was too determined on getting those biscuits down my throat. After I gathered my breakfast I sat down on the couch.. All the pillows were wet and there were twenty tissues on the table. Mom rolled her eyes at the freaked out expression on my face.

"So are you trying to lose some weight?" she asked, I could tell she was trying to be casual about it. She wasn't succeeding.

"No…. Why?"

"Nothing, it's just the daily runs just got me wondering." The same amount of disbelief as suspicion was in her voice.

"They help me clear my mind about thing that's all. And nothing in my mind is about boys." I added quickly. I realize only half of that sentence was true. I hate lying to my mom, but if I even mentioned Jake she would go all ballistic on me. This was a time when I wished I had someone in the world to talk to about anything. Moms always say you can go to them about anything, but the truth is you really can't, especially with my mom.

My deep thought was interrupted by my mom. Apparently I was staring into space for the last ten minutes. I sighed and continued to try to pick up the line over mom's annoying crying.

After the movie we went to the diner, where apparently if you buy one hamburger you get another one free. I knew mom would never pass up that offer if he life depended on it. This time we went straight to the counter. Today was Sunday, my favorite waitress was here today, Linda.

Linda was the assistant manger of the diner and the coolest person in the world, besides mom. She had wavy blond hair with brown highlights. Her skin had a pretty tan to it that went well with her light brown eyes. There was never a time where she wasn't in heals because she was as short as me. Linda pretty much looked like a high school beauty, but the fact is she's 22 and has a 4 year old baby. The only reason I knew here was because she lived with us two years ago when she needed help. Her dad stopped paying her tuition and she needed help. Being as nice as she always have been, mom took her in. I use to call her my temporary sister. I went to her for anything. It was times like this that I wished she still lived with us.

As soon as Linda saw us her face brightened up. "I knew you mom couldn't stay away." She said half laughing. "Which is good because it give me a chance to give you guys this." Linda handed us a yellow envelope, she started to talk before we even got a chance to open it. "It's my graduation party, yep thanks to you I am getting my degree I business. I open my own car repair shop in no time, and then I can quit this job. But no worries I'll be sure build my shop no further than thirty minutes from here so you guys won't miss me that much."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah because never seeing you again is just pure torture." I said sarcastically. Linda gave me playful stink look.

"Ok smarty pants I expect to see you there right?"

I nodded then added "As long as you come to my high school graduation."

"Deal, so what can I get you guys?

"Mom to stop crying after every sob story she hears."

"Alright, two cheeseburgers and mom with a life coming up." Linda walked away laughing.

Mom turned to me. "Why are you so mean?" I laughed and started to play with the counter bell until part of my order came.

Linda came back with half of my order with an annoyed expression on her face. She put her hand on top of mine, preventing me from pushing the bell again. "You have no idea how much I hate that sound." By the sound of her voice she was very irritated, which made me want to push it some more. I started it again while she went to take someone else's order. Of course she shot a face at me that only made giggle. Linda came back looking even more annoyed. "I mean it."

I sighed trying to hole in my laughter. "Ok." Linda nodded and of course just for fun I rung the bell one last time. Linda groaned so loud the entire diner went silent.

She turned to the front and apologized to everyone. By that time I was cracking up with laughter. She really did bring the child out of me.

For the rest of the lunch I spent time catching up with Linda. Figuring out how college was and how Stephenie was doing." Is she here?" I asked.

Linda shook her head. "She's with grandma. Been begging me since last week, but I'll bring her over she sure does miss her aunt." I nodded, "But hey how's high school. Oh wait a sec it's hell isn't it?

"You have no idea."

"So any guys?" she nudged. I knew this subject would come up. What was I suppose to tell her. I'm kind of seeing a guy but he's not into me. Or yeah I'm seeing a guy but I don't feel that way about him. Thank goodness mom was in the bathroom. It would be more awkward with her here..I sighed. "Oh, I now that sigh. You like somebody who doesn't like you back don't you. Yup I've been there and when I did get his attention he got me pregnant and left. So don't worry about it, it's only a crush. They go away… usually." Linda voice wasn't very reassuring, but I simply nodded.

When mom came back she was completely clueless to what we were talking about and I was more than grateful. The rest of lunch was full of laughs and smiles.

After the diner mom dropped me off at home. Again I was home, alone, bored. I had to do something. With a sigh I picked up the phone and dialed a number I knew I would soon regret. "Yo, yo, yo it's Kevin how can I holla at ya?" he said picking up the phone after one ring. I rolled my eyes holding a laugh.

"Kevin?"

"Sam? Oh, sorry about- never mind. Wow two calls in one weekend what is it this time?" His voice became more serious as he went on. I could hear the goofiness disappear by the word. It made me feel guilty, was I hurting him that much? "Hello?" he buzzed.

"Yeah, uh I wanted to make up leaving so early at the diner. What are you doing today, I was wondering if we could see a movie. There's this new horror movie out, I was suppose to see it with Katie and Patriece but Katie's grounded and Patriece's grandmother died, so your kind ofmy thid option." That was the longest sentence I ever said. I was out of breath explaining myself to him. Since there was no answer I wondered if he was actually paying to what I said.

"Did you just ask me out on a date?" his voice made me laugh. It was high and suspicious. There was a short pause. I didn't exactly know how to answer that. "Wow I'm going to hate myself after this. Look I'd love to but I can't. It's my mom's birthday nd I have no choice but celebrate with her. If I could ditch I would." Kevin sounded really ashamed. Was I really being turned down by him?

"Oh, I get it. reincheck? And wish you mom a happy birthday for me." I tried to hide my disappointment in voice. Now what can I do? Sooner or later my mind will drift off to- him.

"You read my mind! I promise now it's my turn to make it up to you. And don't worry about yesterday; I needed to get home soon anyway."

"Yeah so I'll catch you later?"

"Yup."

"Cool." With that I hung up the phone and sighed. I was so doomed. Mom was out, Patriece was dealing with her grandmother being gone and of course Katie was grounded. I stomped up to my room angry with myself for no haing more friends. Sticking headphones in my ears I plopped down on my bed and drifted.

I woke up from a dreamless nap at around seven o'clock I wonder what was making me so tired. The smell of burning spaghetti made my head spin. Mom must have forgotten she was making dinner…again. I rushed to the kitchen and turned off the stove. In the living room was my mom snoring herself away with 90210 on the TV. I giggled and taped her shoulder. Mom woke up so startled it made me laugh. Really laugh. Something I hadn't down in too long.

"This is why I make dinner."

"What? Oh? The dinner I have to-"

"I already took care of it." I said. Then something really strange happened. Mom started to stomped her feet like a little five year old kid.

"No! I really wanted to give you a break today. You seemed so tired this-weekend-oh never mind. I'm a failure." Her voice was so glum. I walked over to my childish mother and put my arm around her.

"There, there everything takes time." I tried to sound serious, but failed miserably.

"Shut up." She said giving me a playful shove. It was times like this that I wished would last forever, just me and my mom playing around with spaghetti. Still laughing mom came into the kitchen trying to hide a smile. "Gimme!" she said half laughing and took her monstrous plate. I shook my head and sat down. Then we both ate in humorous silence.

The next day I decided not to make my mom up. It was my turn to give the break. Reluctantly I got in the shower and started my daily schedule. Half way through my shower mom screamed. I guess she looked at the clock. I smiled. Mom stomped by the room as I was getting ready and screamed you're evil. I laughed so hard I almost fell. It didn't look cold today so jean shorts and a semi-dressy green shirt. Of course I wore my black converse. Then I took out my scrunch and let my hair fall onto my shoulder and further down and shook my head giving it some volume. Today I wanted to look good. There was a reason for this; I just wanted to deny it as much as possible. I looked in the mirror and smiled, then went downstairs. Since mom wasn't ready there was no breakfast on the tale. By giving her a break I gave myself more work. I sighed. It never seemed so necessary t have a breakfast bar than right now.

By the time she came downstairs it was time for me to go. I waved and in a second out of the house. With a sigh I turned on my engine and started my way to school. My mind was drifting until I heard a loud horn in the background. I stomped on my brakes just in time before ii hit the other car. I yelled sorry, but the driver decided to respond in a more rude way. Rolling my eyes and annoyed I drove away. If thinking about him was this dangerous what would it be like if I'm actually talking to him?

I reached school late, everyone was already out of the parking lot and the bell was about to ring. I grabbed my bag and made a run for it. When I reached the class Patriece shook her head in playful disappointment. Mr. Mike didn't notice, so t slipped into my seat. I expected a gentle rap on my shoulder, but after five minutes of waiting I finally turned around. Disappointment rushed through me when I saw an empty seat.

"Not here, sorry." Patriece whispered. She could probably tell by the look on my face. I gav her a fake smile and turned back to the front. Where was he? Did something happened? I shook my head trying to shake those thoughts out of my head. It took me ten minutes to get my attention back to math but I had no idea what we were talking about

By the end of class I had caught up as much as I could but didn't do so well. He was a distraction in school and out. Finally I was able to push him to the back of my head and focus on the confusing numbers on the board. At the end of class Patriece finally confronted me. "Wow miss him that much huh?" I rolled my eyes.

"No I just thought he would be here today. I mean, I need a chemistry partner." I wonder why I completely suck at lying now. I wouldn't even believe myself.

"Riiiiiiight." Her voice was so sarcastic it was annoying.

"Shut up." I nudged her lightly.

"Hey chill maybe he'll be here tomorrow. A guy's a loud to be sick you know."

"I know." I said defeated. The truth was I wanted Jake here badly. I wanted to see his coal black eyes stare at me with his intensity. I wanted to see him walk swiftly with his big broad shoulders. To hear his velvet sweet voice and most importantly I wanted to see him smile at me. To show off his pearly whites. The smile that made me melt inside the first time I saw it. I wasn't going to see any of that today and it almost felt as if it pained me.

Patriece had already went on her own when I turned around, which made me feel lonely. She was the one who had pushed my feelings out and now that I have she wasn't there. No one was.

Katie was sitting down right in the front when I got there. Teacher pet. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood for Mrs. Rose up close and personal. The bell rang soon after I sat down. Katie was surprisingly quiet for some reason. Usually start babbling about something as soon as I took my seat., but today silence. I would have to talk to her after class. Mrs. Rose sharply turned around as soon as the bell rang. Again she she scanned the room. Again she hesitated when she reached me then continued. Today we mostly reviewed for the essay we were going to have tomorrow. Apparently she changed her mind about the date then decided a quiz was unneccary. An essay was better. Lucky for me Spanish was something I was flawless at. Every question she asked me was answered correctly.

At the end of class Katie was in a hurry to get out of class. I caught up to her with no difficulty. "What's the hurry?"

"Nothing." Katie said though I didn't believe for one second. I gave her a look.

"Sam really nothing's wrong. I'm only following my master plan." My confused face made her rol her eyes. "You know I don't enjoy being grounded at all. So if I cool it down and get good grades…"

"Ahh. Well don't let me get in the way of _that_. See you at lunch." I stalked off. The rest day was a complete bore without Jake, although I got a pretty cool temporary chemistry partner. Kevin gladly stepped down when he noticed his partner wasn't here that as well. I guess I was happy it was Kevin and not anyone else. His mixture joke did nauseate me a little though. But I smiled and giggled. We discussed his rain check as well. The plan was to see a movie. I made it a group thing so it would help to not give him the wrong idea. Kevin agreed without difficulty and continued with his jokes. It was set for this Saturday night. Kevin was bringing some of his buddies along for Katie and Patriece. He _really_ wasn't grabbing the whole group thing but I agreed.

Since there were no distractions I actually got a chance to listen to me classes. School was way too easy.

I called Patriece and Katie when I got home. I completely forgot about Katie being grounded so asked her mom.

"Hello." Her voice sounded annoyed. Then again she always did when we talked "teenage stuff." Nicole Williams was a spitting image of Katie except she had brown hair. Same face, eyes, and brains.

"Mrs. Williams I was wondering if we could borrow Katie for an outing this Sunday night." Trying to keep voice formal was harder than I thought.

"What kind of outing?" she asked suspiciously.

"A movie. We're planning on seeing the educational one about our history down at the old theatre."

"Oh well, if it's education movie…" her voice was hesitant. I took advantage of that.

"Ye-yeah. You… can even ask my mom!" I turned around and signaled for her to come to the phone. She was confused. I pointed to the phone and whispered: tell her I'm going a movie or whatever. She caught on and ran to the phone. Mom loved acting even if it was actually lying. Her excuse always is I wasn't lying I was acting like I was telling the truth.

"Hello?" There was a short pause. "Yes, yes I will be dropping them off myself." Another pause. "Ok thank you bye." She turned around and smiled.

"Thanks mom." I mumbled.

"Anytime. So what are you guys really gunna see?" she asked with a ached eybrow.

"Alien Invasion."

She nodded. "Knew it." and smiled. I laughed and hugged her. I went upstairs and started homework. By the time I was done it was dinner time. I came down and pit chicken in the over and stir fry on the stove. Mom was in the office paying the bills. I took advantage of the privacy and decided to think about my first ay without Jake. I did good in my classes, made plans, and maybe soon friends. But something was missing. I should have felt happy or excited but I wasn't. I needed Jake there for my day to be satisfying. I needed to get over that or at least try. But I continued to be missing something and so was Jake, for the next ten days.


	5. The Confession

Ch. 5: The Confession

It was Thursday morning. The past couple of days were incomplete without him. I didn't want to think his name it would only make me miss him more. But at this point I think it's impossible to miss anyone more than I did. It's crazy because I've only known him for a few days, but I wanted him there. For the past couple of days its been nothing but studying and Kevin's lame jokes. I had no idea how he made his partner absent so many days but she was. Every day I would wake up hoping he would be there, smiling the smile that made me melt. But he never came. So today I was giving up. What was I doing hoping to see a boy like some pathetic boy crazed freak. I sighed and got up expecting today to be just like yesterday.

When I walked into the classroom I almost forgot to breathe. Jake was here. He was in his spot staring out the window with his hard expressions. I examined him as I walked to my seat. His hair was settled in his face covering half of his left eye. Luckily is was seventy-five degrees outside so he wore a tight navy blue v-neck displaying his muscles. I couldn't see the rest of him but by that time I as at my seat. With a big breath I sat down hoping he would tap my shoulder and apologize for no apparent reason like he usually did. At this point I was completely tired of hoping because he never did. Not once the whole entire period, not once did he even attempt to talk to me, it was like I didn't even exists. Like he was sitting in front of mid air. I even tried covering his view of the board but not once did he talk to me. Did I do something wrong? Have I hurt his feelings last time I talked to him? I felt so rejected.

At the end of the period Jake got up and left the room without looking back. I hesitated and Patriece looked at me with sympathy. "Sorry." She mouthed and got up leaving me there. Maybe something happened and he wasn't in his mood. My theory blew up in my face when I saw him talking to Kevin very casually. They were actually smiling about something which made me want to run away and hide. But the worse part was I should have expected this but chose not to. I chose to expect Jake to come back and act like he was never gone and talk to me, make me laugh and apologize for leaving. But the reality was he didn't owe me anything. Jake didn't even know me that well. What a couple conversations and we're best friends? He's probably known Kevin for a way longer than me, so why was I insulted?

When I reached the classroom Katie tackled me."Thank you, thank you, thank you! You practically ungrounded me. Educational movie? What didn't think of that? Well anyway my mom loves me again and said I can go anywhere I want. So thank you!" she shouted. Mrs. Rose was staring at us with daggering eyes. Blood ran to my face. I hugged Katie back quickly, and then took my seat. The bell rang two seconds after. Rolling her eyes Mrs. Rose started to hand out essays without a word. She didn't even do her daily stare session. All she did was write begin on the board, and then returned to her computer.

I looked down at the sheet; explain the grammar rules of Spanish in espanol. Easy. I wondered why she didn't just write Spanish the second time, but then I remembered I did have a big population of jocks in my class. I laughed at the thought of some kid questioning himself: espanol? I thought we were in Spanish? Accidentally I giggled a little too loud. Mrs. Rose shot me a death stare. I looked down at my paper and stayed that way for the rest of the period.

Katie gave me a quick hug than ran off to her next period. As walked I out I swear I could feel Mrs. Rose eyes on my back, which made me practically run out of the room. My next period was with Kevin. Which made me smile a little. While Jake was gone Kevin and I actually got a chance to get to know each other. No doubt I was right about Geeky Garret. He described them as his uncomfortable years. But besides that he's actually pretty cool. He likes baseball, swimming, and basketball. He lived he all his life so he knew half the people here, Kevin's GPA was 3.9 and was ranked number 5 in our whole class. My GPA was 3.7 and I was ranked number 52. That was a huge difference but when you mom's the assistant principal I guess education is a big deal. Everybody was writing something down when I walked in I hated "Do Now's" If class hasn't started yet why are we working? That means no before class conversation with Kevin which means I can't as him about Jake. I could imagine his goofy smile melting as I talk about chemistry partners. No talking before class actually became a good thing.

I took my seat anf Kevin smiled at me which made me smile back. It made me feel light inside and I could of sworn I was blushing. I knew for sure when I hared Kevin laugh. "I made you blush? Nice!" I rolled my eyes. The bell rang not soon after and I finished up writing the notes on the board.

Kevin waved me goodbye and met up with jake at the end of class. My eyes turned to jake and gave him a sheepish smile but he turned his head. Rejected. I took a deep breath and walked away.

Fourth period was a breeze. We went over some of Jane Austin's work again getting the teacher to forget about the plan she had for us today. At one point we had an argument about the lesson of the love stories and Patriece and Mrs. Davis were really into it. It was funny hearing Patriece's melodic voice get angrier by the voice. When I giggled she hot me a look so deathly I was almost…scared.

Lunch wasn't any better. I couldn't find Kevin or Jake, which meant we would have to settle the chemistry partner thing in class. I'm sure Kevin will not step down when told. For the rest of lunch I listened to Katie's and Patriece's constant babble.

I was right about 6th period. Kevin and Jake were talking about something at my table. Like an idiot I went over there. Kevin smiled at me while Jake starred at the table avoiding my eyes.

"Oops. Sorry I'll get out of your seat." Kevin bowed while offering me there chair as if I was queen. Awkwardly I sat down.

"I guess I lost my partner huh?" I murmured

"I don't mind switching!" blurted Francis, now back at school. Her excitement was getting on our nerves. Without looking up from his papers Mr. Cooper asked.

"Jake would you like to switch partners? It's your choice." No! My only possible chance to be alone with him was slipping through my fingers. I kept my head down avoiding eye contact. Jake however was speechless. His face had turned completely pale. I saw him sneek a glance at me then sighed.

"No thank you I think I would hurt my partner's feelings. Since I was the one who picked her." He replied. The corners of my mouth twitched but I couldn't get the feeling out of my head that he felt compelled to stay my partner. The whole day he has been ignoring me and now he feels like sparing my feelings? Spare me.

Kevin was beyond disappointed. I gave him a reassuring smile but he did was sigh and go back to his seat. Mr. Cooper started class without warning. I looked at Jake who was staring out into space. I rolled my eyes. Lucky for him we had individual assignments. At the end of class it was my turn to leave in a hurry and leave Jake sitting there.

I saw Kevin in the hall and ran to catch up with him. "Kevin!" I shouted. I could tell he was annoyed and I couldn't blame him.

"What's up?" he said in a light voice.

"I just wanted to apologize about the partner thing. I mean it would have been cool for you to be my permanent partner-" Kevin held up one finger.

"Don't worry about it. Hey maybe he'll be absent again. Cause you know that was fun- what we were doing before." The Kevin gave me smile that made me laugh. I felt like I was eight years old. He made it so easy to forget everything around him.

"Dammit Kevin! You made me forget my apologize speech." I complained Kevin gave me a goofy grin then left. So many questions rang through my head on why Kevin wasn't the one I had dreams about-why he wasn't the one I thought about every hour or why I wasn't looking forward to seeing him every him everyday. Then remembered why I liked Jake. I remembered how sweet and funny he was. How I tried to deny my feelings for him but couldn't. But something happened between then and now. He's not the same, or maybe this is how he really is. Why is he ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?

I was thinking about the same thing as I rode home. Thankfully something else caught my attention when I saw a silver truck in my driveway. Dad was here! I jumped out of my car and ran to the door. As soon as I came through two huge arms were hugging me. "Surprise!" he yelled.

"It's not really a surprise when mom's been talking about it for the past week, but sure surprise!" I threw my hands up.

"That's the spirit!" he laughed. "Good to see ya sport." He breathed.

"You too. So, where's mom?" I asked. She should have come out of hiding by now.

"She went out. Left a note telling me to let myself in." Dad handed me the note, I didn't bother to look at it. "So I've been watching all your free movie channels." He grinned, his dimple grin. This may sound weird but my dad was pretty handsome. I tell looks were a big part in my mom falling in love with him. She resembled me most to him. He had brown hair and green eyes. Dimples that made you blush and a laugh that makes you laugh along with him.

"Yeah well I'm still up for that movie." I revealed. Dad raised his eyebrow.

"Huh. Well sure I could use the company. This way." He pointed to the living room. I was going to tell him I know my own house but a different thought occurred to me.

"So how long you going to be in town?" I asked.

"About a week." But his attention was toward the movie. Of course out of all the movies it was "Book of Eli" The one movie I've literally seen five times.

"You know what- I just remembered I have homework to so, I'll come down later." I blurted. I wasn't lying. I did have homework, just not enough to last me two hours worth of movie. Luckily mom came home and watch he weekly dramas. I've ever been so grateful to see a teenager on TV. Mom greeted me and dad was too busy making steak. So that's how she didn't starve to death. Dad was the cook in the relationship. All this time I'd always thought we've been ordering take out when dad come over. When dinner was served mom commented that it was better than usual. When she noticed me scolding her, she apologized while dad was chuckling to himself in the corner.

After dinner we had an intense game of "Clue." It wasn't really any fun when everybody was accusing each other every five minutes. After while I quit due to the fact it was lat plus they were ganging up against me. As I walked upstairs I could hear my parents calling me a chicken from a distance. They are the only parents I know who would let their daughter stay till 11:14 on a school night. Before I could even gather my thoughts, I was in my bed asleep.

My dream was more creepy than scary because Jake was in it. We were the only people in chemistry class and he was being polite Jake. Everything was so vivid. It was as if I were actually in the room. I could even feel a draft coming for the windows. Jake, of course, was perfect, with his flaming black eyes and perfect face structure. His body was bulky but also lanky. His body was muscular but also lanky. I love the way his broad shoulder brought out his chest. Like explained before, he was perfect.

Jake seemed to be laughing at something and he gave me my favorite smile. The sound of his laugh was perfect. It was strange but in the most delightful way. I would replay it over and over again if I could. Then everything shifted. I was suddenly on a cliff in the cool air under the blue stars. I noticed my hand stroking something fluffy. It was- a wolf! But for some reason I was amazingly calm. Actually, to be honest I was more than calm- I was comfortable as cuddled with the wolf. Abruptly, my eyes opened. I sighed than looked at the clock. It was about time to get up so I marched into my mother's room and jumped her bed. I rolled my eyes as she continued to sleep as if she was never disturbed. So then I went over and screamed wake up sleepy head in her ear as loud as I could. Scared out of my mind I made a run for the door, not even waiting to see her reaction.

Mom's revenge wasn't that bad. All she did was make my shower ice cold with no access to hot water at all. I could hear her laugh as I screamed. I didn't care though; I was too caught up in my dream. My first non-nightmare since the beginning of the school year- words couldn't explain how I felt about it because I'm not even sure yet. All I knew was that I liked it, a lot which was creepy.

When I got out of the shower I was pretty sure my temperature was below 0. Mom was standing in the doorway looking for results. "So how was you shower?" she taunted I wasn't about to let her win.

"Good." I reported without any emotion. Then I returned my room to get dressed. Dad was making an omelet when I got downstairs so I didn't have to worry about mom spitting in my food. I took one with a side of orange juice. When I looked up I saw dad was fully dressed… at 7:00 AM. "What are you doing up?" I asked.

"Couldn't go back sleep with all the noise." He hinted. I gave him a sheepish smile feeling guilty for waking him up early on his break. I had been meaning to ask him why he was here, but never found the right moment. When I opened my mouth I saw the clock and saw it was time to go. I said b to dad, giving him a kiss on the cheek and shouted it to mom. By the time she responded I was out the door.

When I got to school I saw Jake was here, which made me happy, but also nervous. Nervous because I was pretty sure he was going to ignore me again, which is exactly what he did. I felt like there was something wrong with me the whole day, the only time I didn't was when I was with Kevin. The whole day I wanted to ask him what was his deal, but I couldn't for multiple reasons I'd rather not say.

It wasn't until lunch that I finally found him alone. This was my chance to talk to him. To ask him what his problem was. The only problem was my legs wouldn't move, even though I desperately needed them to. They where stuck there as if they were apart of the ground, but I _had_ to talk to Jake alone. The way Jake was sitting there looking so perfect gave me the push I needed. As soon as my legs started to move I wanted them to stop, but they were too swept up by his beauty and so was I. I had no idea how I was going to be mad at him. Before I knew it I was sitting across from Jake as he looked down. He didn't even acknowledge by presence and suddenly being angry at him didn't seem so hard any more. Annoyed the hell out of my mind I asked "What's your problem?" My voice wasn't as loud as I would have liked. Slowly he looked up at me with hard eyes. I could literally feel my heart sink.

"My problem?" his voice was cold. I stared at him with complete disbelief and astonishment. He seriously didn't know what I was talking about?

"Wha- Ok, First you like me, then you disappear and leave me partner less-"

"I left you Kevin." He whispered. I just continued to stare at him. He knew how Kevin felt about me and he knew I didn't feel the same. I mean, Kevin was sweet and funny, but he's…Kevin.

"Ok, then you come back and completely ignore me. As if- you hate me or something." I whispered the last part looking down. Jake as just starting at me with piercing eyes. What did I do! Tear started to swell up in my eyes.

"First of all, who said I liked you. Second, going away has absolutely nothing to do with you, it's my business. Lastly, who I talk to is my choice. I don't feel like talking to you anymore, get over it." his voice was low and harsh. His eyes continued to burn me and I continued to hold back the million of tears that were finding a way to get out. In less than a second Jake was out of his chair and out of the cafeteria. I stared there staring at his chair and felt my heart break painfully and slowly. As soon as one tear escaped my eye, I got up and was out of the cafeteria and into my car.

Normally when I see a big black cloud in the sky I would head home. But I was too pained for that. Jake hates me, he always had. I felt like such and idiot, had I just imagined Jake liked me? I was so stupid! I took everything he did way too seriously. He simply picked my as a partner, I was probably the smartest girl in the class and he just figured that. Jake was probably nice to every girl, Kevin had said he was a ladies man. I was just another girl to him, another dim witted girl who fantasizes about him.

Rain was pouring now. It didn't matter. I couldn't drive anymore, ironically I reached the park. One tear after another fell down my face. I got of the car and tried to move, but I couldn't. I slid down and leaned against my car door, crying. Crying at every memory I had of Jake. Crying at how I would end up when I finally faced the reality of them. My mind started to boggle. So I just sat there crying, crying.

I got home twenty minutes later and was covered with towels. Lucky for me school was the last thing on my mom's mind. Dad was the only one who was suspicious, but mom didn't pay him any attention. She continued to give my hugs, for warmth and comfort. I knew she knew I had been crying, but tried to cover it up. I got sent up to my room to change. I did. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I breathed. It was dad. He came in and joined me on the bed.

"You know your mom told me not to come up." He confessed. His voice was so small. I could tell he was nervous. Dad hasn't really been in my life so he didn't know how exactly to deal with teenage girls. "But I know something's wrong when I see it. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I was just checking to see if you were ok. And…I'm here to talk if you ever want to." The whole time he said that he was even looking down or all over the place. I sighed.

"Dad it's nothing, it's just a girl thing." I told him gently and smiled at him.

"Ok, then you mom's here too." He pointed at the door grinning.

"Thanks dad." I hinted. Then he patted my knee and left. I fell back on my bed thinking I had the best parents in the world and the worst taste in guys ever.

The next morning I woke up hungry and depressed. Hungry because I skipped dinner last night and depressed because my love- crush life sucks. Finally I got up and made myself breakfast. Mom and Dad were still asleep so I was eating alone. Something hit me when I was eating. I had a triple date tonight! Kevin was going to die if I canceled on him. But I was in no condition to go out or - be around happiness. The tears returned last night and I'm pretty sure that's why my parents weren't up yet. I was so disappointed with myself. Not ever in a million years did I think I would cry over a boy, but then again I never met anyone like he who should not be named before. Anyway I had to do something; it would be rude of me to not show up without an excuse. I had to be brave. So I went to the phone and called Katie.

"Hello?"

"Yeah Katie I-"

"Sam! Are you ok? Patriece and I were watching and then Jake left and then you left really angry or sad. Kevin would have run after you if we didn't stop him. Then I heard chem. was really intense. What happened at lunch?" She talked faster by the second. I was suddenly afraid.

"Wait, they didn't fight did they?" I urged.

"No, it was just really awkward and intense." She reassured me. I swear if they fought I don't what I what do.

"Oh, well I just called to say that I won't be at the movies tonight. I think I'm coming down with something." I fibbed.

"Oh ok, do you want me to tell Kevin? Sam are you sure you're ok?" Katie's voice was full of concern which made me feel guilty.

"Yeah, and could you? I can't stand to hurt Kevin's feelings." I confessed.

"Sure. Feel better Sam. And when you're ready to tell me exactly what happened between you and Jake, I'm here."

"To be honest I don't even know myself" I mumbled. "Talk to you later Kate."

"Bye." Well that was taken care of. I couldn't call Kevin, even if he understood I would still be able to hear the disappointment in his and I couldn't deal with that right now.

The bell rang interrupting my thoughts. I got up and went to the door. Standing on the other side of it was Patriece. "May I come in?" she asked. She was just standing there staring at me as if I'd been expecting her. I was so caught up in thought I forgot to answer. Her face grew angry. Finally I gestured for her to come in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well where I come from when I friend is hurting we comfort. Com'on we'll talk in your room." Patriece grabbed me by the wrist and towed me upstairs. How did she know where my room was? Although I went along with it I was totally freaked out. Patriece threw me on the bed and closed my door. "Ok. Talk." She demanded. I was in so much shock I couldn't even speak properly.

"I- well-he…"

"Sam are you ok?" Patriece stared at me with curiosity. I knew why, the pain was coming back. I looked down at her avoiding eye contact. "Well of course your not." She answered herself. Patriece put one arm around me. "What happened?" This time she asked me instead of demand. I sighed.

"It's not a big deal. I, just took everything wrong, so wrong. I don't even know why I'm upset it wasn't like he was my boyfriend or anything, he was- it was just some crush."

"I do." She confessed. "Sam you can't honestly believe he didn't like you. He was lying. I saw the way he acted around and looked at you. Jake-"I flinched. " Sorry. Jake has a lot of fans, but he made a connection with you. I could feel it and so did you. That's why you're taking this so hard. I don't exactly what he told you but don't believe him. And if he turns out to be a complete jackass after all, there's always other boys like Kevin." I laughed.

"Thanks." I murmured. "You're a good friend."

"No problem." Patriece got up and smiled. "Well my work here is done."

"Wait!" I pleaded. "Stay, I could really use the company. Plus you just got here."

"Can't. I have to go shopping with my mom." She groaned.

"Well thanks again." I muttered.

"No problem." She smiled, and then was out the door. I sat there feeling grateful. Grateful I met Patriece. Who knew she cared so much? She did do something for me that was big. She confirmed the connection Jake and I made, and even though he hated me now I knew I wasn't imagining it. I can try to forget about him now all I know is Jacob Smith had feelings for me. I smiled.

The phone rang – again. I should have expected this. Kevin kept on calling and I refused to answer. It wasn't that I was afraid to answer, I just knew hw would talk about my conversation with Jake. He would make it seem like a bad thing and as far as I'm concerned my conversation with Jake was the best thing that could have happened to me. As of right now, I know Jake had feelings for me and I wasn't completely crazy.

I felt like that the whole entire day. Mom seemed really suspicious and surprisingly dad seemed normal. Of course later I found out it was because he was pleased with himself for the talk we had. That evening I went for a run. Most people wood be scared to do that, but I have the safest neighborhood in all of New Jersey.

I ran the park trail near the woods. It was wear Linda would go running in the morning. I was running when I heard a twig snap. I stopped and looked around. Something was wrong, this seemed too familiar. I turned back and started to jog. There was another twig snap. I started to run. This was way too familiar. The cold air was blowing through my face. It felt as if I weren't wearing shoes. I could almost feel the cold soil and rocks under my feet. All of a sudden I was with an impact of pressure on my side. There was so much force I screamed in both pain and fear. "Shhh!" a velvet voice whispered. My heart skipped a beat as I tried to catch my breath. I heard that voice before.

"Jake?" I blurted. Every emotion known to man ran through me and ended in relief.

Panting he answered, "I had to stop you. I'm sorry. I just- I had to talk to you. I'm sorry." He babbled in a soft voice. I felt guilty. What was he doing here?

It was so dark outside I couldn't see anything but his silhouette. Jake was so perfectly shaped. "Sam I- I know I was a complete jerk and you probably hate me but you need to know I said what I did because-"he sighed and there was a short pause. "I'm sorry Sam. I came here to apologize. I was complete jerk and you have absolutely every right in the world to hate me." No matter what he avoided eye contact with me. I simply just stared at him in pure amazement. He came here to apologize to me? Of all the things he could be doing…

"I don't hate you." I whispered. "That could never happen." I laughed without humor.

"Sam I said what I said because I was angry. Not at you, but at myself."

"Why?" What was he talking about? The more he talked the less he made sense.

"For allowing my self to know you." He whispered. I stepped back. He did regret knowing me. Was I wrong after all? He looked up at noticed my reaction. "No! No. It's not what you think. I'm glad I met you, it's just I'm not…" he looked down again.

"Not what!" I grew angry. What was all this. He does but he doesn't regret meeting me?

I heard Jake step back and a branch snap.

"Ouch!" he shouted.

"Let me see." I said. Jake stepped out into the moonlight. Finally, I saw his beautiful face. He wore his hair in his face, swopped to the side so I could still see his dark violet eyes. He looked different in the moonlight. They way he eyes glowed, he looked somehow more animalistic, but this also made him look more beautiful and more – dangerous. I looked at his hand. It was sliced right down the middle. Blood was oozing out. My stomach got a little queasy but I hide it. I bent over to rip a piece of his shirt off his sleeve. At first I hesitated, but when he showed no resistance I continued. I could feel his beautiful eyes following me as I bent over. When I arose, right before my eyes, I saw the wound healing its self. The long cut so became a pink thin streak, and then disappeared all together. I looked up horrifically confused. Jake looked at me with eyes pleading me to understand. What wasn't he telling me? Softer and even more bewilded this time I asked, "What are you?" There was no way any normal human being could do that. This must have been what he was hiding from me. Was Jake human? "Jake?" I asked again looking up, but in a blink of an eye he was gone.

A/N: Ok that's all i ha so far. i really just wanted to get these chapters up here. Tell me what you think! :)


	6. Clue Me In

Ch. 6: Clue Me In

I didn't sleep that night and if I did it was only for a brief second. There was not one minute of that night I wasn't thinking about my conversation with Jake. What was going on?

I couldn't get to school faster on Monday morning. I raced through the morning and almost got into a car accident twice. I had to talk to Jake today. I just hoped he was here.

And he was. When I walked into the classroom fifteen minutes early Jake was still there smiling at me, showing off his pearly whites. I kept a straight face. He is not going to distract me and get me to forget about what we _needed_ to talk about. I sat down in my chair and turned around to face him. Thank goodness we were the only two people in the room. He smiled the smile that made my heart melt. "Morning." He whispered. That almost worked, I mean it _really_ almost worked, but this was war and I was going to win.

"Talk." I demanded.

"Well, this morning I had a bagel for breakfast followed by some fresh orange juice. Have you ever tried squeezing them for yourself it's awfully difficult…" he stopped to laugh at himself. I just stared at him. How many times was he going to amaze me? Why wasn't he taking this seriously?

"No not about that, about what you told me last night."

"Well technically I didn't tell you anything." He grinned.

"Jake." I pleaded. He must have known what he was doing to me. Jake's grin disappeared and he became serious.

"Not now ok? At lunch." I nodded and turned back to the front. By now, people were coming in. I looked at the clock. 15 minutes have passed! Ok the beautiful person behind me was definitely not human.

The class bell rang.

I might as well not have gone to any of my classes today, I would have learned more. I was too distracted by the fact that inhuman person was in the same building as me and all of my friends. He didn't seem dangerous, but then again on the first day of school he didn't exactly scream friendly, especially in the fight as the cafeteria. I wasn't sure whether I was scared or not. As of right now I was excited, which is obviously a BIG problem.

I nearly had to run out the door to ditch Patriece. I felt incredibly guilty when she stopped talking mid- sentence because I was already out the door. I would have to make it up to her somehow. I would make her cookies.

Of course Jake was already at lunch in a table. I wasn't going to eat today. There wasn't anytime for that. I walked straight to Jake's table and sat own. Of course he was smiling. "Hello." he whispered.

"Hi." I smiled quickly. I wasn't here to smile, I was here to get answers I desperately needed.

"I thought you might be a little too eager so I bought a sandwich. We can split it." Still smiling he pulled out a delicious turkey and cheese sandwich from the seat next to him and put it the table. "You pick first." He pushed the sandwich before me grinning. I almost grabbed it when I hesitated. His expression melted and turned into confusion. "What?" he asked. I could tell he felt insulted.

""Last night you showed me something proving your not human. How do I know you didn't spike this so I can forget all about it?" I arched my eyebrow. I felt very proud of myself for catching his trick. That pride quickly disappeared when he busted out in laughter. I grew angry.

"Honestly, if I wanted you to forget about last night you would have already." I wasn't sure if he was serious or not. All of a sudden he had a firm face. When he saw me trying to figure him out he started to chuckle. "That was a joke Sam.", he reassured me. I sighed in relief but questioned myself when he started laughing again.

"Look, I didn't come here for you to laugh at me. I came here so you can explain what last night was." It was my turn to pierce him with my eyes. Only I didn't do so good, he stared at me with confusion.

"Sam, do you have to use the bathroom?" he asked. He was serious! My cheeks flushed red and I let my eyes rest.

"No! I want you to explain to me what last night was!" I shouted, I wasn't worried about who heard me in the cafeteria. Let them make their crazy assumptions. He sighed.

"Last night was…well, I honestly don't know. I felt awful treating you the way I did Sam. I just wanted to apologize." He looked up at me.

"Ok… but you missed the part when you told me you weren't human."

"I never said that. I never said anything."

"Then why did you leave!" Jake sure did no how to annoy the hell out of somebody. There was no response. "You don't have to physically say just nod you head." I whispered. "Are you human?" Jake nodded his head no. Whoa. Ok… "Are you dangerous?" Jake didn't reply he just grinned.

"I should be." He chuckled. Then he looked at me with big sad eyes. They were turning a dark lavender color. "But I'm not." he whispered.

"What happened to your eyes?" I asked. One minute they were coal black and now they were…

"Why aren't you freaked out? Is there something wrong with you as well?"he asked interrupting my thoughts. Again he was serious.

A little insulted I answered, "No. I don't think so."

He nodded. "Just checking." He smiled. My heart skipped a beat. "We're friends right Sam?" I froze. He still wanted to be friends. The only problem was if I still wanted to be. He said he wasn't dangerous, but that didn't mean her could be. I stared at his beautiful face, his dark brown hair and his brand new beautiful eyes. What did I have to lose? I nodded. "That took awhile, but I guess I can expect that. Who would want to be friends with an inhuman jerk?"

I smiled. "You're not a jerk." Jake put his head down and I could have sworn I saw his cheeks turn red. "Are you going to tell me what you are?" There was no response. I sighed. "Of course not." There was a pause. "Can I ask you something that you have to promise to answer?" he nodded with hesitation. "How do you do the time thing?" I smiled.

"Oh. That. Well, I don't know what your talking about." He grinned.

"You just said oh, that!" I screamed. We were right back to square one. He just stared at me.

"You know you can be scary sometimes." he laughed. If I was so scary why was he laughing? I rolled my eyes. "Ok, well it all depends on how fast you eyes are." He winked at me. That's when the bell rang. What just happened? Jake got up and put his arm out. "May I walk to class with you?" he asked. I forgot to breath and gasped for air. Coughing I nodded my head yes and put my arm inside of his as he loudly laughed at me.

We would have walked to class in silence if I hadn't opened my mouth. "Are you ever going to tell me what you are?" I whispered looking up. I never noticed how tall Jake was. I only reached his shoulder, I felt like a mouse compared to a lion.

"Yes." And that was it. That was all he said.

"When?" I pressed.

"Soon." And the conversation was over. We walked to class him pleased with himself, and me wanting to kill him. When we reached the classroom door I stopped and pulled my arm from Jake's. He looked at me puzzled and hurt. I felt horrible.

"Kevin. I don't want him to get the wrong idea." I mumbled. Jake nodded but kept his eyes away from me. Why was he overreacting? Now I felt absolutely awful. I didn't want to hurt Kevin's feeling that's all. I sighed and walked in the classroom. Kevin smiled at me when I walked into the door and I smiled back. Jake nodded at Kevin and he responded with a weird facial expression. "Did something happen between you two?" I asked as we sat down in our seats. He shook his head.

"He's just not a big fan of me anymore. We weren't exactly that good of friends after we both met you anyway."

"Why?" I hope I didn't ruin their friendship.

"Well, because he likes you and we can both see that you're in love me so…" I froze. What did he just say?

"Whoa, whoa wait. I am not in love with you." I argued. I made sure my voice was firm, hopefully I wasn't failing. It was true, I wasn't in love. Not yet.

Jake put both hands up in surrender smiling.

"Ok, ok. But make sure you tell Kevin that because as of right now I stole you from him." I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I was never Kevin's in the first place. Ok I seriously needed to sit this kid down and explain to him what's going on between us.

"Remind me to talk to Kevin after class, okay?" I tried to hide my anger, but did a poor job. Jake chuckled and nodded. At what time and date did he ever claim me his? Was it because of that diner date? I told him we were just going as friends. I sighed out of frustration. Why? Why must Kevin be so…possessive!

At the end of class I told Jake that we _had_ to talk. He agreed to meet after school. For right now I had to set Kevin straight. We walked to class together, that way I would have a few minutes with him. "Kevin…" I had no idea what to tell him! I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I would have to sneak it in there somewhere that we're just friends.

"Hmmmm.", he sang. I laughed.

"You know you're my friend right and nothing that could happen would change that?" I looked at him, to see his reaction. Grief swept through his face. I felt so much remorse it hurt.

"Yeah, Sam. We're totally bffs." he joked and tried to laugh it off, but I knew he was hurt inside and oddly enough so was I.

Even after I talked to Jake I couldn't pay attention in class. Now I was set on Kevin. I hurt the sweetest guy in the world. Throughout the whole entire class time and even after class he avoided me and I let him. Why make him hurt more?

I met Jake leaning against my car after school with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes. "Move, please." I whispered. He frowned.

"You're not in a very good mood. What could have happened in only three periods?"

"Nothing." I denied. He gave me the 'I'm not buying it' look. But I ignored it and got in the car. I hesitated when he opened the door for himself. "Where's your car?"

"I dropped already during free period. You don't mind if I catch a ride with you, do you?" he asked. How can I say no when he was staring at me like that with those eyes?

"No, not at all." I smiled. "So where do you live?" I asked just getting out of the parking lot.

"Not that far, I'll help you on the way. Just drive as if you're going home."

I nodded. There was an awkward pause so I put on the radio. A Paramore song was on. "So…about what you are… Are you a…vamp-vampire?" I had to get that out there. Jake only laughed.

"No. I promise I will not drink you blood." He reassured me. "But I can kill you." He whispered in a low deep voice. Jake chuckled when he saw me tighten my grip on the staring wheel. How was I supposed to react? No matter what I just- had to keep my fear buried. There was a long pause while I was thinking. Finally, Jake said, "But I won't hurt you Sam. I promise." He stared at me with sincere eyes and I returned the gaze. Again I was lost in his new dark purple eyes, his perfect face structure and his plumb pink lips… "Shouldn't you keep you eyes on the road?" he pointed out. I jumped swerving the car into the other lane until finally getting it under control. Jake laughed and I smiled sheepishly to myself. How was it possible I would always find somewhere to embarrass myself? "Just take the left coming up around here." I obeyed.

"So…what are you?" I asked in hopes he would just tell me flat out. But he shook his head.

"Sam, you almost crashed because I looked at you, who knows what you'll do when I tell what I am." I groaned and Jake gave me the eyebrow. It's amazing how quickly he can become my dad. "I'll tell you Friday. That way you'll have to the weekend to decide whether or not you still want to be friends with me." I stopped the car.

"Friday? That's way too long and besides if you're trying to protect me shouldn't you tell me now so I know who I'm hanging out with." He nodded.

"But that doesn't give me a chance to show you my charming side before you judge me." He smiled.

"But what's the point you won't hurt me." That made Jake frown.

"Just because I won't hurt you it doesn't mean other people will. It's a dangerous world Sam." I frowned as well.

"Fine, Friday. But I get to ask what ever questions I want during the week and have to answer them or at least give me clues. If I guess before you tell me that's not exactly cheating, right?" I smiled at my bargain and Jake nodded.

"Ok. Deal." He looked around. "You going to start driving again because my house is only five minutes away."

"Yeah." And with that I started my engine. Jakes house was less than five minutes away. It was really hard to see since there whole bunches of tress were blocking the actual house and Jake refused to let me drive down his driveway. From what I could make out, his house was huge and white. We said out goodbyes and Jake left.

I didn't drive off until he was out of sight. All I could think about on they way home was him. What he was, how it affected me, what it meant. It killed me that I had to wait till Friday, but according to him it was the only way.

Things went back to normal at home and even though my family saw me break down, they acted as if it never happened.

Dad was home as usual and mom was at work. Their life seemed so normal and boring compared to mine, my parents had no supernatural friends who wouldn't tell them what they are who they may or may not have feelings for. I did. There had to be someone I could talk to about this. After three minutes of going through all the possible names in my head and discovering what little friends I had, I decided to pick Linda. She knew absolutely no one in my high school so I can tweak the truth a little bit, especially the supernatural part. I simply just needed someone to complain to and not get excited simply about the fact I'm talking about a boy. It was settled. Linda it is.

Linda's apartment isn't the tiniest of all, but not the biggest. It was perfect for her family. Small kitchen connected to the beige living room with a regular coffee table and a shelf with a not so big TV on it. She in the back had two rooms, both across from each other, one for little Stephenie and one for Linda. In between those rooms is the door to the very wide bathroom, where they keep there washer and dryer along with all the other bathroom stuff and that's it.

I could hear Stephenie scream as she started to see my face when Linda opened the door. "Aunty Sammy!" she screamed and raced to give me a hug. I laughed as she squeezed my legs together.

"Hey! How's my favorite niece!" I asked lifting her up in my arms. Stephenie smiled. She looked like her dad, which wasn't a bad thing. Stephenie was beautiful, just like her mother. She had brown hair and warm hazel eyes, just like mine and she had the cutest dimples along with her nose.

"Not very good" Linda answered for her. "She's not eating her broccoli."

"Ah, I see. Well, Stephenie what don't you like about your vegetables?"

She blushed "It's green!" she mumbled. I smiled.

"Well, what's you favorite color?" I asked. This is what my mom used to do to me. She didn't say anything. I asked again and this time she covered her mouth playfully. "What is it?" I asked.

"Green." She mumbled. Linda started bursting out with laughter and I joined her.

After convincing Steph to eat her broccoli, Linda put her down for a nap. Now it was just the two of us for a while, which was exactly what I needed. "So, what's the visit about?" she asked with a sigh. How was I going to do this? Was I going to straight out say I had boy problems? This was definitely a time I wished I had practice with other people.

I shrugged. "Just came to see my niece." I kept my voice casual; thank goodness I was a good fibber. Linda eyed me.

"What's his name?" she blurted. I froze and my face became a shining bright red.

"Huh?" I stuttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb, I know that look, it's been on your face ever since I saw you at the diner. You like someone! So, don't try denying it." Linda continued to eye me. I had a look a look on my face? I wonder if anyone else noticed and how come they haven't said anything about it? Still in complete shock I sighed and sat down on the couch. She joined me. Ok, I had to make this as least awkward as possible.

"It's no biggy. I confused about this guy who giving me mixed signals, that's all." I said casually. Her eyeing stopped and she nodded.

"So what's the problem? Ask him what his deal is, does he like you or doesn't he? If he does you now have a choice, if he doesn't there's plenty of fish in the sea." Linda shrugged and turned back to the TV like her work here was done. I smiled. If only it was that easy.

"It's a little more complicated that." I snorted. "He's complicated." I turned to her getting into my conversation. "He has this charm that you have never seen before, not in a million years. He can be the sweetest person in the world one minute, then the most annoying human being the next." I paused to snicker. "He doesn't tell you anything you want knows unless he wants you to, and he gets you so distracted! He's mysterious and funny and cute, but also annoying and pigheaded and obnoxious, he's Ja- Kevin!" It's safer to use a fake name, even though a chose very good one…

"Sounds like you really like him." Linda said. She smiled at me. Blood rushed to my cheeks as looked down.

"Well, my advice is-"Just then Stephenie yelled for her mom. Linda gave me a sorry look then got up to help her daughter. I sighed and got up.

"I'm just gunna go." I shouted.

"Bye!" Linda yelled. "Oh and trust me, he likes you back. There's no way he would be all that to ya, if he didn't like you back!" I sighed with a smile and walked out the door.

That night I thought about the 20 second advice Linda gave me. If only it were that easy.

I had a happy dream for once, but it wasn't at vivid as the other ones. I was with my family and it was someone's birthday party or something. There was cake and balloons and everyone was laughing, but what were we celebrating? Jake appeared literally out of no where. My mom ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Welcome to the family!" she screamed. And Jake laughed. Family? What? I turned around to see a full length mirror with myself staring right at me with a silk white wedding dress. I looked at my hand and there was a ring with a rock as big as a house. Another hand grabbed mine. I looked up. Jake was smiling at me, then he gently kissed my hand. I blushed. "Hello, Mrs. Smith." He whispered and kissed my jaw. His lips were soft and warm. The kiss was so gentle it was as if he was afraid he was going to hurt me.

"Hi." I mumbled. Then my eyes flew open. I didn't need a mirror to know I was blushing. Quickly I snapped myself out of it, and then got in the shower. Dad was making bacon and eggs when I came downstairs.

"I'm leaving this weekend." He mumbled. I dropped my fork.

"What? No, you just got here. We didn't even have our movie night or tell you all the annoying things mom's been doing or tell you plans for college or even tell you how school is going."

"Whoa. You have a lot to tell me." He laughed. "I got a job Sam." I nodded reluctantly. "But, hey we have the whole week to catch up." Again, I nodded reluctantly. This week was Jake's week, I wouldn't be around a lot. I would be to busy trying to figure out what the hell Jake was. Uhg! Why couldn't he just tell me! I said my goodbyes and went out the door.

I got to school early again, just in case Jake was there. Maybe we could have a couple of minutes to talk. He was there, but talking to the teacher. Patriece came early as well, so I took my seat next to her. Dammit, I forgot her cookie. "Mind telling me what exactly is going on between you and Jake?" she asked. I could tell she was frustrated, her sweet, musical voice sounded harsh. I would be too if I was getting ditched.

"We're friends." I answered.

"Friends?" she questioned annoyed. "So I'm guessing he apologized?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Ok." she smiled and turned back to the front. Confused I turned to her.

"That's it?"I asked.

"Yep. I just wanted to know what was going on."

"You don't want to know what happened or how he apologized." Com'on! Katie would have been all over this stuff. Maybe she's not as much like Katie like I thought.

"Yep!" she squeaked smiling and turned back to the front. Still confused I joined her. I could feel Jake's smiling glances at me throughout the entire class and I returned them blushing of course. One time we did catch each other's eyes. He smiled at me, his hair up and out of his face. His pink plumb lips curved up to show his little laugh lines. Blood rushed to my face. I had no idea how I looked but I hope it wasn't ridiculous. I let my wavy hair down today and wore a green shirt with white lace as the v-neck. I put on a little mascara to bring my eyes out. Never would I have thought a boy would get me to wear make-up.

The bell rang. Distracted, I got up and stumbled over my desk. Suddenly I was in somebody's arms. I looked up to find… a complete stranger. "Whoa. You should watch where you're going.", he sniggered. I sighed out of disappointment and nodded. Back on my feet I saw Jake standing there, trying to hold a enormous laugh with a smile.

"You should really watch where you step.", he snickered.

"Shut up." I whispered, then pushed him out of the way. I could hear his bellowing laughter all the way down the hall.

When it came to third period I was nervous about Kevin. I hope he isn't mad at me. I sat down near the window and waited for him. He came through the door with a smile on his face but then again when did he not have one. He sat down next to me. "Mooorrrnning.", he sang. I laughed.

"Morning."

"So, how was your morning?"

"Good, Kevin. How was yours" I asked still smiling.

"It was- it was great. I am happy and I am in a good mood."

"Do you mind me asking why?." I've never seen him shine like this before.

"I'm happy because I'm will be going on a date tonight." Just then I went into complete shock- and excitement.

"No way! Who with?" I pressed. He stopped to stare at me strangely. "What?" I asked.

"You're excited?" I could see the puzzlement on his face.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? We're friends right? Friends get excited for each other when good things happen."

He shook his head. "Yeah, of course. It's um, Francis. You know the one from chem." He put his head down to hide his blushing. I smiled.

"Great. I'm happy for you, she seems really nice."

He nodded. I patted him on the shoulder smiling and turned back to the front.

This time I warned Patriece that I won't be sitting with them at lunch today. She simply said I know and walked away. I stood there shocked. Today I got my lunch before meeting that beautiful jackass at his table. "I see you not as eager to talk to me today."

"Yeah, well you shouldn't be so conceded." I murmured.

"Ouch.", he mocked. I grimaced. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope." I smiled.

"Huh. I've never seen this side of you. I like it." he laughed.

"Ok you know what, can we go a day without you making fun of me." I stated. He made it so easy to get me pissed. Jake took a second to really think about what I said. Finally he said, "Nope." and busted out into laughter.

"You just love laughing don't you?"

"All day long." he answered then showed off his pearly whites. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok this morning, I fell and all you did was laugh. What if I really hurt myself, would you have laughed." I arched my eyebrow. Jake immediately frowned.

"No, I wouldn't think that would be funny at all. In fact, I would be worried about you." His eyes became sincere and deep and the dark lavender color returned.

I had no idea I how to respond to that, so I said nothing. He chuckled. "Anyway that would never happen. If I wanted to be there, I would have been."

"How? You were all the way across the room?" He did nothing but arch his eyebrow. "Super speed." I murmured.

"I said no such thing." He smiled, I rolled my eyes.

"So, all I have so far is your fast. That could be anything. I'm pretty fast when I need to be."

He nodded. "Ok, well I'm a special kind of fast. Put me against the fastest thing you can think of and I can beat it by a mile." I shook my head approvingly. It was a good clue, but it still wasn't enough. I needed more.

"So you're fast and I'm pretty sure you're super strong, plus you have anger issues- if you don't mind me saying."

"I don't know what you're talking about.", he smiled. I stared at him.

"You don't remember the first day of school?"

"Do you?" he asked seriously. It wasn't that long ago; how could I forget?

"Yeah. I remember you eyes too, they were-"

"Sam." He whispered. I looked up. "Can you not talk about that day please." I could see the pain in his beautiful eyes. It must have really gotten to him. I continued to look at his face. It was filled with remorse. I hated seeing him like this.

"Yeah, no problem." I answered dazed. He nodded.

"So I'm right so far, I am?" I whispered afraid to hit that point again. He shook his head. I smiled. "Is it too much to ask for a clue?" my voice was still soft. He chuckled.

"Wow, that's all it takes to get you guilty, nice thing to keep in mind. Ok, here's a clue, this isn't my only form." I nodded. It wasn't much of a clue, but I could deal with it. "What are you thinking about?" he asked with curious eyes.

"I was just thinking how much easier this would be if you could just tell me what you are already without all the riddles and clues." He smiled.

"Of course you were.", he mumbled. "No more what I am talk. Let's talk about something else." I nodded. "Tell me about yourself, what's your family like, your past boyfriends." I was shocked; no guy would come out and ask me about my past boyfriends. They usually try to avoid that topic.

"Well, my family is simple. I am an only child and my parents are divorced, but it's not as sad as it seems. My parents are best friends and siblings irritate me. As for old boyfriends- um…no." I blushed.

"No?"

I took a deep breath; I can't believe I was telling him this. "No boyfriends." I looked down to hide my bright red face. Jake said nothing, which made me curious. I looked up. He was just staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing – I'm just trying to figure out why you of all girls, never had a boyfriend." Jake continued to stare at me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm not a loser, I chose not to. Look, drop it. Tell me about yourself." I smiled. It would be nice to know one thing about him.

"Nope." He grinned.

"What?" I demanded. "Why?" I shouted. He was completely impossible! Jake jumped back. I bit my lip holding in my laugh. "Why?" I asked a lot more softly this time.

"I can't tell you anything about me, until you know what I am."

"That is completely unfair! I just told you something pretty deep and you can't tell me one thing about yourself. What about you family?" Jake stared at me again. My red face covered up the blushing, but also showed the anger. "Stop staring and tell me something!" I forced. Again he just stared at me with his now black eyes.

"Sam, are you angry?" he asked me. I froze, what did he expect, he was being stubborn.

"I'm not angry, I'm _frustrated,_ there's a difference." I whispered. Why did I all of a sudden feel guilty, he was the one who was getting on my nerves. Maybe I did push my boundaries a little. Jake interrupted my thoughts.

"No need to feel guilty Sam. I was just wondering." I nodded my head. Jake's eyes turned back to the deep velvet color. I was going to bring them up, when he finally answered my question. "My family is complicated. I have one brother, but I don't really want to talk about him. You already met my mom." He grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"Mrs. Rose's name is Rosalinda Smith. Rosalinda Smith as in Jacob Smith- as in, she's my mom." Jake smiled widely. Great. That was just great. It turns out Jake's mother is the only teacher who hates my guts and of course he was enjoying this. "She's not as bad as she is in school. I swear out of school she's a total push over." Jake continued to smile.

"How come – I mean I would have never known you guys were related? Why does she prefer to be called Mrs. Rose?"

"I asked her too. You know, it would be pretty hard being the son of the meanest person in school." Jake's cheeks turned pink. I giggled.

"She's not the meanest person in school trust me." I hinted. Jake raised his eyebrow and returned with a smirk.

"Ok, well lunch period is over so come on." Jake got up and put one arm out for me just like yesterday. I looked around; everyone was still in their seats.

"The bell didn't ring ye-"It did. I sighed in frustration and hooked my arm into his. I looked up to see him showing off his pearly whites down at me. I blushed all the way to the chemistry room.

"Do you know how weird it's going to be tomorrow in your mom's class?" I asked in class. We were always the first to finish our labs, mostly because Jake refused to let me do anything. I didn't really object, it gave me more time to think.

I still couldn't believe Mrs. Rose was Jake's mom. It was weird just saying "your mom" when I talked to him. Now that I know that I knew who she was I didn't know whether I wanted her to like me. I mean - who would want their friend's mom hating them?

Jake shrugged. "Shouldn't be. She already knows we're friends, she shouldn't treat you any differently." The only problem is I didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good one. To her I was just Jake's friend – to Jake I'm just his friends, why should I expect to be treated any different?

"Do you need a ride today?" I asked.

"Um, no. I was thinking you could use the time alone to think. The sooner you guess the sooner I can be myself." He smiled. I sighed.

"It would be easier for me to guess if you gave me more clues. Or, you could just tell me what your are.", I hinted. Jake frowned.

"What fun would that be?" Then he chuckled. He seriously did enjoy torturing me. There was a pause. "Have you told any of your friends about us?" I froze of shock. I tried to hide my smile. I knew what he meant when he said us, but still I chose to believe it in a different way.

"There's really nothing to tell about friends. I told Patriece- about us- being friends, if that's what you meant and they- they know I don't sit with them at lunch anymore." This whole subject was just unnecessarily awkward for me. I could my cheeks becoming hot. Jake nodded. I had a feeling this wasn't just awkward for me. Thank god, the bell rang. I got but tripped over the leg of the table. When Jake said he, if wanted to be there this morning to catch me if he wanted, he wasn't lying. This time I was in his warm arms instead of hitting the ground. I could feel the muscles in his arms and his pecks as I clutched onto his shirt. He laughed.

"You just won't stop will you." He laughed again and let me go. My whole face was flaming hot and red. I nodded as a sign of thank you. Jake smiled and walked out the door. I felt as if the wind was knocked out of me. I picked up book bag and stumbled all the way to my next class.

I really needed to be homeschooled or something because this wasn't working. Through all my next class I thought about when Jake held me. Jake's warm arms around me made me feel more than safe. I wish I could have stayed there a bit longer, to get the full affect. To really feel his soft skin against mine and his muscular arms, his strong pecks…

Lucky for me the daydreaming only lasted one period. I was able to focus on my classes for the rest of the day. I decided not to think about Jake whatsoever while I was on the road. I was doing myself and many other people a huge favor.

I got home to an empty house, or so I thought. I closed the door behind me and when I turned around me dad was there. I screamed as Dad laughed. I hit him on the arm. "That's not funny!" I shouted, trying to hold in a laugh myself. Dad shrugged.

"So um, how was school?" he asked getting some juice. I rolled my eyes.

"It was good. Thanks.", I sighed. Dad head was stuffed in the fridge. He came out with lettuce and tomato in one hand and cheese and mayo in the other with two slices of bread in his mouth. I stared at him. He reminded me of a certain someone. He looked up clueless.

"You want one?" he asked pointing to the ingredients on the table.

"No thank you." I mumbled and walked over to the couch, homework can wait.

Dad plopped down on the couch with a sandwich in his hand. "So what colleges are you thinking about?"

"Princeton, NYU, even Stanford. I've received letters from all of them telling me they're seriously considering me. But I think I'm going to go with Princeton, if I get accepted."

"Are you sure? I mean, I always thought of you wanting to leave this place and go to Paris or L.A." Dad nudged my shoulder. I laughed.

"Nope. I'm a simple girl and there's something about New Jersey that makes me want to stay, but don't get wrong, I would love to go to a place that's sunny all the time."

"What about Katie, I know she's _dying_ to see the world."

"She's told me about UCLA. She's into acting, so California is perfect for her, but her grades aren't Stanford material." California and New Jersey were far away. If I went to Princeton I would never see her. It would be so different, not seeing somebody I've seen everyday for the past six years. And Patriece, I had no idea where she was going and we became close just this year. I've never really thought about all of this. I guess I was just postponing all the pain of thinking about really leaving everybody. Not waking up to have mom making me eggs and meeting Katie at school, always with some crazy rumor to tell me. Not having same people to annoy me, but also to make me really laugh and smile and be happy. I thought about not having an immature mother to take care of or a best friend that kept me posted, even on things I didn't care about. When I started to become teary eyed, I thought it was time to think about something else. Dad had changed the channel to some documentary. Now in my new melancholy mood I got up. "I'm uh, I'm going to do my homework." I whispered and slowly made my way to my room.

Homework was pretty hard, since I haven't been paying a hundred percent in class. When mom came home Dad did the same scare routine on her. I could hear her loud scream followed shortly by a spray noise and a male voice screaming. I laughed so hard I fell off my bed. I tried to hold in my laugh at dinner as I looked at Dad's red, irritated eyes. "What are you staring at?" he demanded, catching me once. I said nothing and started at my plate. Mom giggled.

"That'll teach you to scare me.", she said popping a piece of pork in her mouth. I continued to stare at my plate, stuffing food in my mouth every time I felt like laughing.

I'd almost forgotten completely about Jake. It wasn't until I was ready to fall asleep when my mind brought me back to him. So far I knew, human wasn't his only form, he's _really_ fast and strong. It annoyed the hell out of me how clueless I was. I couldn't think whenever I tried to guess what he was. My mind wouldn't put all the facts together. Why did I have to wait until Friday? I sighed. That was enough for today. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder.

I was in the doorway and everything was cloudy, which convinced it was a dream. Mom was crying for some reason, but then again, when did she not cry. She cried when I graduated pre-k, kindergarten, and middle school. She even cried when I a gym award for making the most goals in the soccer unit. Katie and Patriece were there as well. They were standing next to my car along side with my Dad. It was just then I noticed everyone was crying, even myself. Katie tackled me. "I swear-to-god Sam, if you don't call me everyday I will hunt you down and torture you until you pick up the phone and dial my number. It doesn't matter if I'm standing right next to you, you are going to call me one way or another." Her threat wasn't very scary do to the fact that she was bawling, but I knew she was serious. I laughed through the tears.

"I promise it will never have to come to that." Katie laughed and let go of me. Patriece was next. Her eyes were watery, but no tears were coming out.

"Look, I don't- I- crying is just-" she paused to look at Katie and me. That's when she busted out in tears and started to suffocate us with her hug. "I'm - gunna - miss - you guys!" she sniffed between every word. We all laughed.

"My turn.", I heard a velvet voice whisper. I turned around to see Jake standing there smiling at me.

My eyes flew open at the sound of my alarm clock. _Another day, another clue._ I groaned and got out of my bed.

I told Katie and Patriece about Mrs. Rose being Jake's mom and their mouths dropped. "What?" Katie asked in astonishment. I nodded. "Well, that explains why she's super pretty."

"Definitely." Patriece agreed.

I saw Jake in the parking lot, but he missed first period which meant I would have to wait till lunch to talk to him. Spanish class was so awkward today. I was constantly staring at Mrs. Rose throughout the whole entire period. I was starting to see the resemblance, but you can only catch it if you look really hard. The problem was Mrs. Rose looks way too young to think she has a son. Seriously, she looks young enough to be his sister. Both of them had dark hair and those intense eyes. Now that I'm really looking at her, they seem to have the same violet tint, but that was it. Was Mrs. Rose inhuman as well? Was their whole family? Does she even know what Jake is?

"Is something amusing about me to you Ms. Hale?" Mrs. Rose asked in a harsh voice. I looked up to find her scolding me with her eyes. I hadn't realized I was staring for so long.

"Um, no. I'm sorry for staring." I whispered. She nodded and continued with the lesson, but I couldn't stop looking at her.

I was in my own little world as I walked to 3rd period. Lucky for me Kevin snapped me out of it. "Do you want to hear about my date?" he asked sitting down the seat next to mine.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Tell me all about it."I turned to him forcing myself to get involved in this conversation. I had to start doing something else with my life.

"Well, first we went to the movies and then I took her to this kind of fancy restaurant and then I walked her home, but it wasn't as boring as it seems it was actually really fun." Kevin blushed.

"Well thanks for all the details." I said sarcastically. "Tell me more, do you like her? Does she like you? Would you go on a date with her again?" I pushed. I've never heard a date description so vague before.

"Somebody's a little bit nosy. But, yes, I hope and yes." Kevin smiled and I laughed.

"Good." I nodded and turned back to the front.

Waiting for lunch felt like forever. i haven't seen Jake all day and I desperately wanted to change that. He was at his table when I reached the cafeteria. I brought lunch so I didn't have to worry about standing in line. When I reached the table Jake facial expression was more than disturbed. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down in my seat. I he looked up with dark black eyes. I was stunned I've never seen him look, not angry but – dark. Jake grimaced.

"Nothing." He rumbled. He looked at me, his face now growing soft and calm. His eyes turned back to violet. Jake sighed and smiled like nothing was wrong. "How was your day?" I hesitated but answered the question saying it was good. "Great.", he sighed and looked down. There was an awkward pause. Something felt wrong.

"Are you ok?" I asked leaning forward. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, Jake looked disturbed.

He shook his head. "Family issues." I nodded.

"About that, tell your mom I'm sorry for staring at her in class today." Jake laughed.

"Trying to see the resemblance? Yeah, um, apparently I look like my dad." There was another awkward pause. What was wrong?

"What were you thinking about that made you upset?" I blurted. Jake looked up stunned. I couldn't help it. If I didn't as him, it would have been in my mind all day and wouldn't be able to get anything done.

"I told you, family issues." He mumbled. Jake head was down facing the table and his voice was low. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

"You don't have to explain, but you know you can tell anything." I whispered. I thought about grabbing his hand on the table, it was so close, but I wasn't sure how he would respond to it. I don't think I could take being rejected. Jake laughed and grabbed his warm soft hands into mine. My face flushed bright red.

"That is the one thing I _do _know or else we wouldn't be doing _this." _I nodded still blushing. Jake laughed and took a big sigh. He looked my in the eyes, soft and sincere. "I'll tell you later, when you know more." he whispered. I nodded and sighed.

"So, that reminds me, clue of the day?" I whispered. I guess I would have to be gentle about it today. He doesn't seem in the playful mood to be pushed. Jake studied me.

"Sam, do you get the fact that this isn't all fun and games. My world is dangerous. You've been taking all this like its some game. You have no idea how selfish I'm being right now letting you in on my secret, but then again you would have found out eventually. But as for right now this is serious, until he's far away from here –," Jake stopped midsentence. I guess he started to think out loud while he was taking to me. I kept my eyes soft as I looked at him.

"Who's he?" I whispered. I put my other hand on top of his that was holding mine. Jake moved his hand from under mine and under the table. I sighed and leaned back in my seat. I knew it. Rejection.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled. "I shouldn't be doing this to you, making you feel sad. He's not that close that visit shouldn't be for a while." Confused and sympathetic I tried to follow. I hated this. I hated the feeling we both had now.

"I want you to see the dark side of what I am Sam, so when I tell you the truth you wont be – scared. The part of me, the part you so anxious to find out can rip you into pieces by the snap of a finger." Jake's voice was low and dark as if he were – growling. I froze, my heart beating fast. Why was he saying all this? To scare me off? It was almost working. I had no idea how to respond. Jake chuckled darkly. I didn't like him like this. I didn't like this. Period. "I'm sorry Sam. I keep saying that a lot lately, but you friendship means too much to me to lose when I tell you the truth." I don't know what hurts more, him saying friendship, or what he was telling me. Did he honestly think I want us to stay friends forever? Of course I was imagining things again. I think Jake could read my thoughts through my face. "Oh, god Sam I'm sorry I didn't mean –," he cut off. We were both confused about what he was apologizing about. I forced a smile hiding my feelings.

"Don't worry about it. Look, if you think that some dark words are gunna keep me away from you then your wrong. I'm not hanging out with just to find out what you are. When I do, I still want to be with you and I want to be with you because, I like it – a lot." I blushed. Jake stared at me with his dark violet eyes. I returned smiling. "Come on. It's now you afraid to show off those pearly whites?" I pushed. Jake laughed. Finally. "There they are.", I giggled.

The rest of lunch wasn't my favorite, but we would have to see each other like this sometime. Jake escorted me to class as usually and took his seat next to me. I didn't really pay attention to class; I was too busy keeping an eye on Kevin and Francis. I was hoping I could help him out by reading Francis's body language. After a whole period I could tell she liked him, why shouldn't she? Francis was a pretty with caramel hair and blue eyes. She was tall, smart, kind and perfect for Kevin. I smiled. At least his love life wasn't as complicated as mine.

That night I thought about what was bugging Jake at lunch. He said it was family issues, but all I knew about his family was that he had a mom and a brother. Come to think about it, that's all I knew about him. I desperately wanted to know more. It wasn't just what he was that I wanted to know, it was who he was. What did he like to do outside of school? Did he like sports? What was his favorite color? I still knew absolutely nothing about him and that's what hurts me. When I see him the way I saw him today, I couldn't even be sympathetic because I had nothing to be sympathetic to. What ever was disturbing Jake today it was starting to get to me as well and I got a bad feeling from it. Tomorrow we'll take a break from what you are and just talk about him. I think he would like that for a change. Anyway Friday is so close and I don't think I'll guess in time. I went to sleep with a smile on my face that night.

I woke the night morning from a dreamless sleep. Finally, I got a break. I zipped through the morning right to 1st period. There Jake was, hair in his tan face covering his black eyes. He was in a blue dress shirt while wearing jeans. He sat there looking sad and alone. Why? I felt so bad i just wanted to run over there and give him a hug. Sitting down in front of him I turned around and asked, "Why the long face?"

Jake looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. My heart literally skipped a beat. What was making him so sad? I couldn't take it anymore! Jake grinned. "You weren't with me.", he whispered. I froze, blood rushed to my face. I was in desperate need of giving him a hug. Jake chuckled and I turned back to the front. Class started.

Patriece came up to me at the end of class and gawked at me. "You are still blushing, what did Jake say to you. Did he tell you that –," she stopped.

"Did he tell me what?" I asked. Since when did Patriece know more about Jake than me? Did she know what he was? Patriece said nothing, her eyes wide. "Patriece?" I cooed.

"Hm.", she sang innocently. Ok, she definitely knew something, she even smelt guilty.

"What were you going to tell me?" I asked giving her an eyebrow.

"Whoa, look at the time. I'm going to be late for gym, it's our volleyball unit, my favorite!" she laughed and back away. Just then Patriece turned around and made a dash for it. I rolled my eyes. I'll get it out of her some how.

Second period was a lot more awkward today. They just don't look enough alike to really dwell on it. Kevin passed me a note 3rd period without a word. I stared at him and he mouthed Jake. I nodded and opened the paper to see Jake's elegant handwriting: _Won't be at lunch today. Since tomorrow is Friday and you haven't guessed yet I thought you could use the time to think. Sorry for the short notice. Good luck Sam. (: _

I sighed. "Thanks Kevin." I totally forgot this whole week about the guessing part of our deal. I collected the facts I just never put it all together. Looks like I'm sitting with Katie and Patriece today.

They didn't mind when I sat at their table during lunch today, they didn't even look surprise. Rodney sat down next to Patriece. I guess they got a new table member while I wasn't sitting there. Katie and Patriece gave each other a look. Patriece then turned to Rodney and started rubbing his shoulder slowly. "Honey," she cooed. "Can you sit somewhere else today? We want to have some girl talk." Patriece batted her eyelashes. Whoa. Rodney nodded clearly dazed and so was I. Rodney swiftly got up and walked away to sit with the other jocks. Patriece turned around smiling, clearly pleased with herself. "So, where's boyfriend?" she asked causally. I froze stunned.

"Boyfriend? Jake and I are just friends." I assured them. Katie rolled her eyes.

"But you like him, and he likes you so what's the problem? Anyway even if there was a problem you can't deny there's something going on between you. Why do you guys need to sit alone? You don't think we're interested in what you guys are talking about." Katie pressed me with her eyes after making her speech and Patriece joined in. What was this, an interrogation? This wasn't "girls talk" this was "get Sam to spill absolutely everything" talk. It hurts me that I couldn't tell them what was going on, but until I fully understand what was going on and get Jake's ok, I couldn't tell them anything. They continued to stare me down. I was stuck. What was I supposed to say? I had to give them some kind of story.

"Ok. Here's the story," I gulped as my best friends leaned in closer. What was I going to say? "I think, I'm in love with Jake." I blurted then immediately regretted it after. I looked up to see both of them staring at me, but this time more with the element of surprise. _Why? Why, did I say that? What was I going to say next. I had to give them something, there not responding. _"But, I'm a little confused on his feelings. I think we're just friends but I'm getting the feeling, he wants more?" It wasn't suppose to come out as a question, but I was so unsure of what I was saying it was like I was asking for approval of my story. Hopefully that would hold them. Katie nodded and laid back in her seat. Good she was satisfied. I couldn't say the same for Patriece though, she was staring me down. I looked at her confused. "What?" I asked. Why was she making me feel so guilty.

"Nothing.", she slyly answered. I moved my eyes from her grasp. I've never wished Jake was here more. "So…enough about me, how are you and Rodney doing?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh. Well, we kind of hit it off after Jake introduced us. We went to see a movie together and he took me out to a very beautiful dinner at this very fancy pizzeria. Then we just, made it official I guess." Patriece blushed. I smiled. Katie pouted.

"You know what? I'm gunna get me a guy.", she declared. We both turned to her. "What? Sam has one, well sort of. Patriece had one and even Kevin has someone, not that he can't get a girl, I have to say he is no longer geeky garret that's for sure." We stared at her surprised. "What? Anyway I'm going to get a guy and we can all me happy with our boys." She crossed her arms happily smiling to herself. I rolled my eyes as Patriece started laughing. "What?" Katie asked completely oblivious. I joined in on the laughter.

Thank goodness we stopped talking about relationships after Katie speech. The rest of lunch we talked about the usual things. Homework, teachers, even future colleges, though I tried to avoid that subject as much as possible. I didn't even want to think of my dream. I hardly used the lunch for what Jake gave me a day off for. I would have to do some serious thinking tonight.

It felt weird no having anyone escort me to chemistry, I guess I've grown a custom to it. Jake was sitting at the table when I walked in. He smiled my favorite smile when he saw me. I blushed as I sat down. "So was lunch helpful?", he asked.

"Uh, I didn't really use it for thinking, more like explaining. Kate and Patriece wanted to know what was going on and I didn't really have time to myself." I explained a little embarrassed.

"So, I could have ate lunch with you?" He sounded I little disappointed. The corner of my mouth raised a little. A smirk was planting on my face.

"Yes." I answered.

"So you still have no idea what I am?" he asked. I sighed.

"Nope, not a clue. I might as well give up since tomorrow's Friday anyway." I shrugged. No matter what he was it wasn't going to change how I liked being around him. Unless was an undercover serial killer, like him or not, I would run like the wind.

"Ok, at least I don't have to worry about you being scared of me before I can explain." He smiled.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that. Unless you a psycho serial killer, I think I'd be more interested than scared.", I confessed. He really didn't understand how twisted I was. When most girls would want nothing to do with him, I wanted everything. Jake grimaced. I rubbed his shoulder comfortably and smiled.

"Hey, don't think so highly of yourself. You're not _that_ scary.", I joked. Jake laughed and I joined in.

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked. Jake had been waiting for me after 9th period. I just came from gym, so I didn't look my best which was really embarrassing.

Jake shrugged. "Since leaving you alone doesn't do anything, I thought it would be a great time to clean any foggy air." I nodded. Jake opened the door for me when we arrived.

"Thank you.", I whispered with a smile. I entered my car. In less than a second Jake was in the car with his seatbelt on ready to go. I jumped.

"Don't tell me you forgot about my super speed?" he grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's just gunna take awhile to get used to the powers." Jake nodded. With a sigh, I started the car. We rode in silence for a while, but it wasn't awkward, it was almost nice.

"Do you have any last minute questions?" He finally asked.

"That depends, will you answer them?" Jake's been known to dodge the questions that revel too much. He says when I know more. Hopefully, that would be tomorrow.

"Does it matter, you'll get the full story tomorrow anyway." I wondered I how tomorrow was going to go. Was he going to tell me the story before or after he tells me what he was? I still didn't know much about him. I didn't expect to get everything tomorrow, but how much was he going to tell me? No matter what I would always want more information and I will always be asking. I should warn him now, its best to tell me everything at once unless he wants to be harassed for the rest of the school year.

"So how is tomorrow going to go exactly?" I asked shyly keeping my eyes on the road. He shrugged.

"Everything depends on your reaction. If you were sane you would walk away and never look at me again. Maybe I would even change my whole entire schedule so I could make it easier on you."

I giggled. "Clearly you can tell by now I'm no where near sane." Jake smiled.

"Clearly." There was a short pause.

"So tomorrow, where should we meet?"

"How about where this all started. The trail in the woods. Then if your still calm enough, I can take you to the diner and explain even more." Meeting in the woods alone wasn't necessarily the best thing. The trail is deserted. The only thing near it was a house a while back and then there was the park. The trail usually used for couples to go make-out in secret so it was pretty far away. That was where Katie had her first kiss. It was rumored that if you were kissed there, you'll be together forever with that person. Clearly not true.

Getting back to the issue I took a deep breath. Jake would never do anything to hurt me, I thought. Jake noticed how quiet I was being, I could see him looking at me with hidden concern from the corner of my eye. "Or we can just go straight to the diner, if you want more people to be around you. I don't think they'll hear what we're saying or understand it." Jake was so considerate of how I was taking all this. Jake would never hurt me and what he just said was all of the proof I needed. I smiled.

"Woods, sounds great."

Jake nodded. "I just thought you would want more running room if you got scared. I wouldn't chase you and I would try my best not to get angry with myself for messing things up with you so you'll be safe." Jake voice was so quiet and sad. Talk about low self-esteem. Again I stopped the car and pulled over. I turned to him and looked him in his beautiful dark violet eyes. I kept my eyes firm but also sincere.

"Ok, first of all – I would NEVER run away from you like were some kind of monster. Unless of course your trying to kill me but that's a different story." I shook my head trying to stop myself from blabbing. "Anyway, I know enough about you to say monster or not, your still the same Jake who's funny and smart and kind and – gorgeous. You my friend Jake. I don't walk away from my friends, or run in this matter." I whispered sneaking in a grin. He looked at my expressionless. I stared at him awaited a response.

"Thank you.", he simply said. I nodded and started the car again. I dropped Jake off at the beginning of his driveway again, only able to see as much as I could last time.

"Hey, why don't I come to your house? It's quiet and not that abandoned." It was the perfect spot. He had fairly close neighbors and it wasn't that far from my house.

"No!" he answered quickly. I jumped. "I'm sorry, it's just really messy and I'm kind of a neat freak." He laughed awkwardly. Have I ever told him he was a horrible liar under pressure? I nodded though, taking the bait. We said our goodbyes and I drove way. What was so mysterious about that house?

That night I sat down in front of my desktop and really thought about Jake. He's fast, strong, had an entirely different form and could rip me to shred. I flinched at the last thought. I wondered why none of this was scaring me. There truly must be something wrong with me. I typed in mythical creatures into Google. I clicked on web site called Mythical Creatures A-Z. At the top of the website there was a search button. **_Type a description of the creature and we'll match you with the best we can do._**I typed all of the clues Jake told me and hit enter. Millions of hits came up. Should have left it to Jake to leave things extremely vague. I typed in the same cues but this time I added red and purple eyes. This time only several results came up. I sighed relieved.

The first link was titled Lycan. I clicked. **_These red I eyed creatures only come out at night. They are sometimes confused with werewolves. These creatures do not turn into complete wolves, but grow canine features, as in legs, fangs, snout, and nose. They appearance as human may come off just as anyone else. No special beauty or powers. These creatures however seem to be completely extinct, after being hunted in the 1700's. _**

I sighed and clicked back. The only possible options left were vampires and werewolves. I clicked on werewolves. **_These highly dangerous creatures were first discovered in the 1400's. When parts of cut up bodies started to appear, they began to investigate. I man claimed to have seen a dark big animal that resembled at dog running around the woods one night, but was never proven. These creatures have a temper, and when they get mad, they turn into killer machines. Unlike Lycans, werewolves don't need a full moon to turn and can come out during the day. Their appearance as human may be deceiving. These people are beautiful, which draws people away from suspecting them. Pay attention to their eye color. These creatures vary in peculiar eye colors. If you come across anyway close to this stay away. Over the years however, the reports lessened. It is unsure whether the species has been extinct or change their natural ways. For you own safety, it's best to steer clear of them. _**

I froze, took a deep breath and went back to Google. Throughout this whole thing I had to stay calm or else I would jump to conclusions. This time I typed in _werewolf legends. _Millions of websites came up. Most of which, were games, or books, or children legend drawing. As I scrolled through the list I finally found a website called, Legends of the Werewolves. I clicked.

There were so many different legends listed below. Like the previous site, there was a clue bar. I typed what I put in before. One legend came up. **_Defected Tempered Werewolves. _**I clicked.

**_These werewolves only change when they are angered. When changed these wolves kill all that is in their way until their temper is finally under control again. When angry the eyes turn red, to symbolize the boiling of the wolf's blood. When in human form the eye color usually is mixed with the color of the wolf they turn into and their human eye color. This can result in abnormal eye colors. It was a way to tell them apart from humans when they were hunted in the 1700's. However these, wolves seem to be defected. Legend says that there is one person in the entire world who can put the wolves temper to rest by just one look in the eye, preventing them from changing. These creatures have not been active lately though. Reports say that they have been extinct for the last 200 years. _**

This was too much. I turned of my computer went to my bed. All the signs were pointing toward and dangerous and stay away, yet I didn't want to. I didn't even know if Jake was a werewolf, he could be something totally different. I turned to my side and took a deep breath. For the first through out all of this, I felt fear. My eyes closed.

The air was cool. I was standing on a cliff, alone and again under the blue skies. I looked around and saw nothing but trees. The smell of grass and rain surrounded me. A twig snapped from behind me. I turned around sharply. There Jake was standing there, with fear on his face. "I won't hurt you. Please don't leave." His voice echoed in my dream. I looked at his face. He soft violet eyes stared at me. There was no way I could ever leave him. Ever. I stepped toward him, my arm reaching out. He backed away. I hesitated. "Stop." He growled. I did. Jake's eyes turned blood red. Horror swept across my face. He began to shake, uncontrollably, as if he was vibrating. My breathing suddenly became heavy. I took another step toward him. _I'm not scared _I told myself. _I'm not scared._ Finally I said it out loud. I shouted at him. His red eyes arched with perplexity. "I'm not scared." I repeated. I stepped closer to him. Slowly, I blinked. My eyes opened to a wolf. A regular black wolf, with the same dark, deep violet eyes. It stared at me with its sad puppy eyes. I smiled and knelt down to be at the same level. I stared straight him and saw Jake. He was in there somewhere. The wolf whimpered. I hugged him and just then, finally, I realized: I loved him.

A/N: Done with the chapter! Sorry it's sooooo long haha, well i'm finally done with it and working on the next. I'll put it up ASAP. But for now Review! (:


	7. Decisions

Ch. 7 : Decisions

I woke up shining. I jumped in the shower and right out, landing in front of my closet. I looked out my window and saw the sun shining. "Weather Alert!" I called.

""72 degrees!", mom replied. I smiled. I chose my favorite khaki shorts and blue blouse. Looking in front of the mirror I pulled the hair tie from my hair, letting the brown waved settle on my shoulders. I walked downstairs and heard the radio playing. Dad was dancing with mom, like how they used to when I was little. It was the perfect day and I was in the perfect mood. I grabbed my burrito wrap kissed of my parents on the cheek, both looking surprised. I could hear them laughing from their dance as I walked out the door.

When I reached school, Katie hugged me. "Isn't it a great day!" she squeaked. I smiled, nodding. "You know why? I got a date! It wasn't hard. I just stood on top of a table during 9th period yesterday and asked if anyone would like to go out. You'd never guess how many guys came screaming toward me. Some of which already had a girlfriend, of course I didn't pick them. Anyway, I going to the movies with Kevin!" He face flushed red. My broad smile slowly melted into confusion.

"Kevin? Isn't he and Francis kind of…"

"Oh, I know what you mean. Um, you really need to talk to him so he can explain and when he does I give you my side of the story." She smiled, tapped my shoulder and skipped away. I rolled my eyes and walked to class. I wonder what happened between Kevin and Francis. He seemed so happy, but then again if you had a chance to go out with Katie, I don't think any boy in this entire school would refuse.

When I walked into class and saw Jake sitting there, my heart melted. He wore a white dress shirt with jeans. His hair was moved out of his beautiful face, not hiding his dark violet eyes. I sat down next to him and smiled brightly.

"What?" he laughed.

"I know what you are." I sang. He froze and the sweet smile melted from his face. Jake's eyes soon became cold. He turned back to the front, now worried. I however, kept on smile. I wasn't going to let Jake's typical reaction turn this into a bad thing.

"Hey, we'll talk about at lunch kay?" I whispered. Jake didn't respond, but I took it as a yes. I rolled my eyes. Patriece skipped down the aisle and sat down next to me.

"You know, you have that glow on your face again." She told me with her musical voice.

"I don't know what you talking about." I smiled. She rolled her eyes playfully and took a big sigh.

When it came to third I took a seat next to Kevin, turned to him and just stared. "What?", he laughed.

"How come you didn't tell me that my two best friends are going on a date tomorrow?" I arched my eyebrow.

"Oh, well first Francis dumped me for Tom Livingston." Bitch. "Whatever he's the quarterback, I had no chance. Then Katie bumped at the end of 9th period, so being the kind, cool guy I am I walked her to her car," I laughed. "Then her car broke down, so I helped her, but I then I remembered that I know absolutely nothing about cars, so I gave her a ride home. We talked, laughed and I told her about Francis and then we got to her house she asked me out. I didn't tell you because I didn't know hoe you'd feel about it and I knew Katie wouldn't waste any time so I left it to her." Kevin gave me his famous goofy smile. I smiled. "Sorry.", he added, nudging me.

"You're forgiven."

When I walked into the cafeteria I expected it to be as planned. Jake sitting at our table waiting to discuss our- subject, but he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. I asked Kevin and he told me he left after first period. Confused and hurt I join him, who was now sitting with Patriece and Katie. I looked around just to make sure he didn't come back, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. The cafeteria was simply filled with teenage humans. He left. Why? He left leaving me here wondering whether I'm right or now. He promised! I sighed with frustration. This was so typical him! I rolled my eyes at the person I was supposedly in love with. My frustration soon turned into pain. _He left,_ I thought. _He left- me._

Jake wasn't in 6th period either. I sat there partner less, alone. I walked out of the school hurt and sad. I guess he didn't care enough about me to think about how badly it would affect me. When I reached my car I saw black Jordan's. I looked up see a beautiful inhuman being leaning against my car. Every part in my body was urging me to hug him or say thank, but I fought it. What is there to think him about? Ditching me? I sighed and walked past to my car door. He stepped in front of me. He was so close we were barely touching. I kept my eyes down because I knew- if I looked up I would… I could smell Jake's scent of the outdoors and axe. "Please move." I whispered. I had no idea why water started to build up in my eyes. I pushed them down. I won't cry.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. His lips skimmed my ears. His breath was warm and so were his lips. Warm and soft. Finally, I looked up. I saw the remorse in his violet eyes. I smiled.

"I forgive you." I whispered back. I didn't know why, but I guess that's what you do when you love somebody. Jake smiled a different smile. Compared to this one, it was as if he was never truly happy before- and it was all because I forgave him. I blushed. He opened the door for me. "Com'on, we're going to my house."

"I thought you said it was too messy?"

"I lied. My mom's going on a business trip after school, so we going to have the house to ourselves. I have a walking path in my backyard. I though we could go for a stroll then we can come back and talk about it." I nodded, it was the perfect plan. He opened the door and I was just about to get inside when he closed it again. I jumped. "You know what, I should drive." I nodded and walked to the other side of the car. He was already there and opened the door for. I sat inside, turned around and there he was in the front seat starting the car.

"I hope I get used to that." I sighed. He chuckled. Again we started to ride in silence so I put on the radio. Barry White came on. My cheeks burned, I could feel my face becoming red all over. Quickly I turned it off. Jake was staring at me confused but also amused at the same time. "My mom probably used my car.", I explained still embarrassed the hell out of my mind. I laughed without humor and turned to the window. Why? Why did this have to happen to me! Jake chuckled. "Is embarrassment another one of your tricks?" I asked.

He shook his head laughing. "Nope. That's all you." He turned to me smiling.

"Greeeat." I rolled my eyes. We neared his house now; I could see Jake tighten his grip on the steering wheel. He was nervous. Nervous that I would reject him. Why couldn't he understand that I couldn't even if I wanted to? I was nervous too. Its pretty nerve wrecking being in love with an inhuman being that can kill you. Now we were going to some big confession of what he was and I _finally_ get the whole story. It didn't matter though, I already made my decision. I was going to stay with. The car stopped. We were here. _Here we go._ I thought. I sighed and opened the door.

We pulled up in the driveway. Jake's house was huge and when I say huge, I mean enormous. There are white with pillars in the front that protected his long white wooden porch. About four steps lay out before it. The front of his house was covered with window. There must be thousands of rooms. As I got closer I could see a swing that replaced a bench on the porch. I smiled. Like Jake said, there was a trial in the back. I could see the path that led into the woods. I stood there in awe. This place was amazing. It resembled so much to how the houses used to be in the olden days. "You just going to stand or are you going to come inside?" Jake asked me snapping out of my day dream.

"Jake, this place is incredible." I continued to look around until something warn grabbed my hand.

"Come inside, will you?" Jake toured me toward the door. My face burned with embarrassment, but I nodded. I let him pull me up the steps one by one and into his house. Believe or not, it's way bigger on the inside than the out. It was very spacious; nobody could have enough furniture to fill a house like this. The walls were painted a light brown. It was just then I noticed the whole house was made of wood. He pulled me into the living room. A white couch stood in the middle. In front was a huge plasma inch TV. I wondered how they could afford all of this on a teacher salary. Against most of the walls was a brown shelf that was filled with millions of millions of books. I giggled. Jake smiled at my reaction.

A table separated their kitchen from their living. It was the only regular room in the whole entire house so far. Further down was a hall that led to the dining. The walls were white, but because of the light it seemed gold. A long wooden table is placed in the middle and hanging over it was a beautiful crystal chandelier. My mouth dropped. The table was long enough to fit the whole Congress.

I walked to the steps. He must have had 3 floors. Wooden stairs after wooden there were. I walked away from them; I knew I would be there all day if I could.

Pictures of Jake's family surrounded the place. It was strange though there weren't any picture from his younger years. I did find one though. It was Jake and some other boy, one who looked older that him. It must have been his brother. I could feel Jake studying me as I examined the picture. They were dressed in funny clothes, as if there were in the late 1800's. I studied their faces. Jakes was laughing, his hair in his face much like how it is now, but his eyes was not violet or black in this picture, they were brown. A warm, sweet, deep brown. Not that his eyes aren't beautiful now, but they were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, I automatically got lost in them. They were kind of eyes you wouldn't mind staring at for days. I looked at his whole face. His smile in this picture was remarkable. He looked truly happy.

Jake's arm hooked around the other boy, I turned to him. He was very good looking himself. I confirmed he must be at least 3 years older than Jake; his face was much more mature. He looked about 17 or 18 and Jake looked about 14 or 15. Jake's brother had brown hair and pale blue eye that squinted when he smiled. It was a sweet smile, both of them were sweet. Jake's brother had laugh lines after laugh lines, which were cute. He was tanner than Jake. I could already tell he was more outgoing. The way he carried himself, he just seemed like the goof of the family. Jake's brother didn't have his strong jaw and had these light cheekbones, but they puffed up when they smiled. Both of the Smith brothers have those pearly whites I can tell you that though.

Suddenly something in the background caught my eye. A person. It was blurry, but it was a girl who wore a flowing white dress. She almost resembled Patriece. They had the same light brown skin tone and the same strong, but delicate face. I could see her big brown eyes staring Jake's brother brightly. I shook it off, the picture was blurry I was probably just imagining things. I took a sigh. This was so much to take in. I turned to Jake shook my head in admiration. "This – is – unbelievable." I announced. Jake laughed. I just stared at him in awe once again. "How do you guys afford all of this?" I asked with disbelief. He shrugged putting his hands in his pockets.

"My dad left us a lot of money." he simply said. I stood there in silence. He never mentioned his dad before. I knew he must have had one, I just assumed he left of something. Jake sighed then cocked his head toward the back door. "Come on, it'd time for our walk." He took his hand out pocket a lied it out in front of me to take. I nodded grabbing it.

He toured toward the backyard. "You have a beautiful garden." I said. The place filled with white roses, purple daffodils, multicolored tulips and so many, many more beautiful flowers. They smell was overwhelming, but in a good way. I would kill to smell like that in the morning.

"Thank you. It's been my mother's hobby ever since my Father passed away. They used to do it together."

I nodded slowly; still fascinated by the beauty she created. Jake continued to walk to the trail and when we reached he stopped, put his hands in his pockets, and took a big sigh. I looked at him sincerely. "Story time." He smiled.

"I'm not going to judge you or anything like that. I think I know what you are and I'm still here. That says something."

He chuckled. "That I'm not worried about. I've already come to the conclusion the critically insane. It's everything else I worried about. The specifics and I just wanted to tell you that if you go into the woods with me, it might be hard it come out." I knew he was speaking metaphorically, but I still had the urge to shiver. He stared at me.

"Inside we go." I said with a sigh and a smile. He laughed his beautiful laugh. I turned around to face the trail that led in the woods. I took a deep breath of the flowers and followed Jake into the woods.

A/N: Haha done. Ok this is one of the shorter chapters. Tell me what you think. I'll put the next one up ASAP. Review!


	8. History

A/N: i just want to thank the time to thank eveyone who's read my story up to till now! It means soooooooooo much, Thanks to everyone who reviewed. i hpoe i you enjoy this chapter! [ :

Ch. 8: History

"So what's your guess?" he asked. Jake still had his hands in his pocket as he turned to me smiling. I took a deep breath. I didn't want him laughing at my guess like he usually does. He stared at me.

"Um, well I was online and I type in mythical creatures and this website came up. So I typed in all the clues you told me. At first I thought you were a-," he stared at me with innocent curiosity in his eyes. "Lycan but said they were extinct. So I went back and the only things left were werewolf and vampire and you told me you weren't the second one so I clicked on werewolf." Jake arched his eyebrow. "Please stop me if I'm completely off. "I whispered. He chuckled and continued to walk, snapping twig after twig.

"The internet is an amazing thing, isn't it?" he asked. I wasn't sure if he was confirming my theory or denying it. "Is that your guess? Werewolf?" he asked politely. I stopped to face him. I nodded. Jake smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't laugh ok? You are the vaguest person I have ever met." He laughed anyway, but it wasn't like he was making fun of me, he was laughing simply because he was amused. "Stop.", I giggled nudging him. He shook his head.

"No I'm laughing because, for once, you right." Jake continued to walk the trail. I stood there frozen. I was right?

"Can you elaborate on that please?" I asked running back up to him. He shrugged.

"My name is Jacob Tyler Smith. I was born December 16th 1796." We both stopped and he started at me with innocent eyes. I stood there speechless.

"Cool." I forced out with a laugh. He shook his head. "On February 15th 1811 I turned into a four legged animal. I was perfectly happy before. My brother retreat was recalled and I had no problems. I was helping father with the house. I was walking back with some more wood when my blood all of a sudden felt as if it were acid. I burned all over. It was broad day light. I started to scream. Father knew what was going on and pulled me inside the den. He put me in the corner then went to call my mother. It _burned_ Sam. My blood was literally boiling. It was if I was being cooked alive. When that stopped I started to shake. At first I didn't even know. But then all the pictures, vases and pots started tumbling down, it was just then that I noticed I was doing that. I was causing an earthquake." He stopped to what looked like think. Poor Jake was I could think. He went through all that pain. "When my parents came back I was gone. I was already a wolf. It was- I was an animal. I was an angry killing machine." He looked at me studying my reaction.

"Go on." I urged. I wasn't scared. He could study me ever much he likes.

"The people were lucky we had this trail. That's where I ran, that's why I didn't hurt that much people. I can't say the same for the other animals." That much people. Did that mean he took innocent blood? Jake shut his eyes, disturbed. I frowned and grabbed his hand, just to show him I was here, still here. "A man – he was hiking through the woods. Even though I was a wolf, I saw him with human eyes. I still felt the human pain of killing one of your own kinds. He was an animal lover. He wasn't scared of me, he was fascinated. I attacked him. I had absolutely no control over my senses. I – killed him." he whispered. I squeezed his hand. Jake opened his eyes. They were no longer violet, but coal black. I stared at him confused.

"You turn into a wolf when you get angry?" I asked. He nodded.

"And when I get angry as a wolf I kill. It was what we're made to do." I shook my head, I couldn't believe it. Sweet Jake, made to kill? I couldn't – I just couldn't process it. Jake grinned. "But we have a defect. There's one person in the entire world that can calm us down. When they look us in they eyes, it's like there's no reason for the anger to be there. They make us truly happy."He smiled.

"It sounds like you know the feeling." I said with a smile.

"I do." He stared at me with bright eyes. Me?

"I'm your defect?" I asked in pure shock. All this time, this whole entire time I've been his defect. The way he's always calm around me, relaxed that was why. My shock soon turned into relief.

He nodded. "I found out the first week of school when you calmed me down. I slipped. It bugged me how you were able to calm me down. If it were any other person, it wouldn't have worked - not one bit, but it worked for you and I didn't know why and that disturbed me. When I found out I left, for some personal reasons and when I came back I –," he grimaced. "Let's just say I had a bad trip." I shook my head no.

"No. No more secrets, I can handle it. I want to know." I noticed I was still holding his hand so I squeezed it. "I'm still here aren't I?" We both smiled. He sighed.

"Come on. Let's get back to the house it's getting dark." I nodded and turned to stat walking again. Jake grabbed my arm. "No that would take too long, I have a quicker way." He grinned.

"What do you me-," Jake lifted me from that one arm he was holding and swung me around onto his back. "Whoa." I breathed. Jake laughed.

"You're going to know what it feels like to run faster than a cheetah." With that we were off. It was weird, we were going so fast, I couldn't even feel the wind in my face. It felt as if we were just moving through space. My eyes west closed tight so I couldn't see anything. I was afraid if I opened them they would melt away. Stupid, I know. Then we were there. The feeling stopped and I opened my eyes. We were in the garden, filled with the sweet flowery smell again. Jake was laughing when I got off his back. I stumbled and he caught me which made him laugh even harder. It seemed completely impossible for me to walk straight so Jake carried in his warm bulky arms into the house and set me on his couch. "Would you like anything to drink?" he asked.

"Water please." I asked a little woozy. He came back with water in green glasses.

"Sorry. I guess it was a little too early." He said taking a seat next to me.

"No it was fun." The slurring of my words did nothing to help my lie. He chuckled. I took a sip of my water. Better. "So, tell me about you know- yourself." He looked at me, studying my face, then took a big sigh.

"Ok, after what happened. I was left in the wood naked covered in blood." I noticed it didn't describe which kind, but shook it off. "My mother found me and that's when she told me the truth. I'm surprised you haven't asked about her." he looked at me.

"I though she didn't know." Jake smiled.

"Being a werewolf is not something to keep from your family. What if I got mad, it's not safe – for anyone." I nodded. Jake chuckled shaking his head. "Werewolf blood runs in the family, and I didn't get it from my Dad."

"Mrs. Rose is a werewolf?" I shouted. Jake jumped. I bit my holding in a giggle.

"Yes she's a werewolf, but the rules apply differently to her."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, because she trained herself." Jake took a big sigh when he saw the confused expression my face.

"My mother's name was Rosalinda Katarina Revira." Jake pronounced her name perfectly with a Spanish accent. "She was born August 24th 1409 in Spain. When she changed she was all alone and for years she wondered the world just like that – alone."

"What about her family?" I asked. Jake paused. I scrunched my eyebrows still confused. I didn't know what he was going to tell. But I could tell it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"I told you the first we turn is the worst. She – she murdered her family. When she woke up after the transformation she found her parents slaughtered, she had no idea what she did, until she looked in the mirror and found she was covered in their blood. She ran away covered in her tears and her family's blood. She took the horse outback and ran to the only family she had left,

My great aunt Isabel helped her for a while, but was old, she passed away just after she told her what was going on. My mom was left wondering the world with no one to answer her question or a shoulder to cry on. But by then she had enough information to train herself. To even control the anger in wolf form. She even knows how to get angry and not transform, but it's taken over 600 years of practice."

"That's so sad." I whispered. Jake nodded. She was left with no one and had to live with the guilt of killing her own family. I couldn't imagine anyone having to go through that. I wanted to help her, take it back for her, but yet all I could was sit here and sympathize. I listened to the rest of the story.

"She met my dad in 1790. My father was a wealthy man – hence the house. My mother served as a maid. Of course by then she had her own money, but the loneliness got to her sometimes, she would act as a peasant just to be around people plus it wasn't right for a woman of hr age to be living alone in those times. Instantaneously my father fell in love with her beauty and wasn't that long till he just plain fell in love wit her. She knew him the best, she knew his favorite foods, his schedule, his business and she would finish his thoughts. My mother was sure he was her defect. The bubbly way she acted around him, there was no excuse." Jake paused and smiled. "When she told him what she was, he wasn't scared but fascinated – something you two had in common." I smiled. "They married, had and here I am."

I nodded. I still had so many questions jumbling up in my head, but I would have to skip to the good stuff.

"Tell about what it was like." I said. "After the transformation, what was it like?" Jake was silent for a while. I could tell it disturbed him to talk about the subject. I just hoped he knew I wasn't judging him. I would never.

"When they found me shriveled up, I was cold and scared and confused. They brought me home. It took them a whole hour to calm me down. I was in denial, shock – I killed somebody and I didn't want to believe. I turned into an animal and couldn't control it. When they finally calmed me down, mom explained to me what she was. She said I was early, that they were going to tell me when I turned 17. My brother hadn't even turned yet." Jake paused then took a sip of his water. To sum it all up – I changed, I killed, I was told the truth, I trained and here I am. What else do you want to know?" I rolled my eyes. Jake turned to me and put my legs up in a pretzel position.

"Tell me about how the anger thing works and how does the defect calm you down? What's so special about them?"

"I'm not sure. My mother told me the first werewolf was hundreds of years ago. Back when vampires and witched roamed the lands disguised as humans. The wolves inside of us were originally used to defend ourselves, when we're in danger. When we're in danger we are usually mad or scared. Once you transform it's in you blood and will be in your children that's how they multiplied."

"So all werewolves originated from that one person?"

"No there's another way to become a werewolf." Jake paused. I waited. I rolled my eyes. It was so like Jake to skip out on that part. Jake took a long deep thought and I let him. I couldn't pressure him with all this stuff, it wasn't my territory. "Anyway, over the years we lost the use of the wolves for fear and only left anger. When you're mad the wolf's heart starts to beat inside of you, when human and wolf blood meet it burns causing your blood to boil. The heart now pumps the wolf's blood causing you to transform. That's why our eyes turn red." Even though I already knew part of this, it was still unbelievable to hear. Jake was far more specific than the website. "The first year you turn, you're the most delicate because the wolf's blood hasn't settled yet. If you shoved just a little bit you can bust. My mother practically kept in my room most of the time. It's worst for boys. I can't say the same for my brother." His brother… We would have to get to that sometime. "There is only one person though in the whole world that can control the heart of the wolf. You only get one. If you miss them that's it, you live the rest of you life as you had before with the curse. Never feeling the tranquility. Although it's uncommon, the wolf and the defect are drawn to each other. That's why we had a connection from day one. There's no way to avoid them. But whether you want in your life or not is your choice." Jake smiled at me and returned one while blushing. I bit my lip in embarrassment.

"So how old are you?" I asked. He was giving me dates from hundreds of years ago, it made me wonder. Jake scrunched his face. "What?" I laughed.

"It's weird." he murmured.

"What is? Telling me your age?" I asked. I smiled. I thought I'll never see the day where Jacob Tyler Smith was embarrassed.

"Technically I've been alive for 215 years, but I'm only 17 years old.", he said staring at me.

My face was blank. "I'm lost." Jake chuckled.

"We only age every 100 years. We can turn it off if we want, but most of us what till we look 21." Jake laughed at his own joke. I simply stared at him in the least rude way as possible. I studied his face. He looked exactly 17 not 215. Jake caught me staring at him. He frowned. "I told it was weird." Jake put his head down in mortification. I bit my lip to hide my smile and shook my head. it really wasn't that weird.

"No, it's cool. And you're pretty updated for an old dude." Jake arched his eyebrow in amusement. I laughed and he joined in.

Jake started to shake his head. "Did nothing I just tell you freak you out? Make you want to run or never see me again?" He asked already knowing my answer.

"Nope. I critically insane remember?" Jake sighed and tapped my knee.

"Come on it's getting late. I'll take you home."

"No. you have no idea how many questions I have left."

"I'm not going to tell you everything in one night. You'll get bored with me." He laughed as I rolled my eyes. But I nodded anyway.

Jake drove me home in silence. It was ok; he already did enough talking at his house. I was a little sad to leave. Something about there just felt right. When we reached home I looked at the clock before I got out of the car.

"7 o'clock! My mom's going to kill me!" I shouted. Jake, confuse just stared at me.

"Why? Are you not aloud to go out with your friends after school?"

"Yeah, but not without a single phone call."

"Well, that doesn't make a good impression on me. I'm going to be known for keeping you out late. Do you want me to come inside and apologize?"

I shook my head. "No, it's ok. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled. Jake nodded with my favorite smile and I got out of the car. I watched the werewolf I was in love with drive away.

When I walked in my house, I waited for the yelling and the "Where in god's name were you?", but I got nothing. When I walked in the house mom and dad were watching TV, they didn't even care I was relieved. Part of me was relieved and the other was hurt a little.

"Hi mom, dad." I whispered. Mom turned around and smiled.

"Hey honey." And that was it. What was going on around here?

"You don't want to ask where I was."

Dad turned around. "Weren't you with Patriece? She called saying you were going to be home late. She said you guys were going to see a movie." Patriece? How did he know?

"Yeah. Yeah I just didn't know if she called you or not." I could wonder about this in my room. I grabbed a two slices of pizza I just noticed on the table and walked upstairs. I plopped down on my bed and picked up my phone.

"Hello?" Patriece voice was groggy. What was she doing asleep at 7 o'clock?

"Are you a psychic?" I asked half joking. After Jake, I didn't know what to expect.

She laughed.

"No, just really smart – and nosy. And you are going to give me all the dirty details tomorrow, correct?" It wasn't a question. I laughed.

"Of course and thanks, I owe you."

"I know!" her musical voice squeaked and hung up. I placed my phone on the table and lied down.

Today was perfect. I was happy, informed and in love. I didn't care about the darkness of Jake's past or his kind. I didn't care about his incredibly old age. I didn't care if he was stubborn and overprotective. I didn't care if he turned in a werewolf made to kill. The love I felt for Jake would go down in history.

REVIEW! [ :


	9. Truth

Ch.9: Truth

I woke up early Monday morning just to make Patriece's cookies. I was a little annoyed since Jake went a- wall on me the whole entire weekend. No phones calls, text or anything so that kept me up.

The smell of chocolate chips filled the house, which woke up my mother. "Is it my birthday?" she murmured with a yawn.

"No." I said quickly with a smile. My reached her hand for the cookies, I smacked it and she pulled it back quickly.

"Hey!" she squeaked rubbing her hand.

"They're for Patriece." I explained.

"So give _birth_ to you which was _extremely _painful and takek care of you your entire life and I can't get _one_ cookie?" I cocked my head pretending to think about it.

"No." I answered flatly and smiled. Mom shook her head playfully.

"This is the kind of thanks I get." We both laughed.

I met Patriece in front of the school. She was talking to Rodney. When she saw me her face brightened. "Hey Sam!" she squealed. I smiled and waved with the hand that wasn't hiding the cookies behind my back. She turned to Rodney, who was already trying to slip away. Patriece laughed her musical laugh, gave him a peck on the lips and turned to me. I pulled the cookies from my back. Her eyes widen with admiration.

"Are those for who I think they are?" she asked hypnotized as she pointed to the bag holding the dozen cookies.

"You like chocolate chip right?" I asked, swinging the bag back and forth. Patriece grabbed them from giggling. She took one bite and closed her eyes.

"Mmmmm. Remind to do favors for you more often." she said with a mouthful of cookies. Katie came up to us smiling saw the cookies and gave me a look hands on her hips and everything. It wasn't a deathly stare, it more like a 'you didn't' kind of look, either way it still creeped me out. I smiled sheepishly.

"Brownies tomorrow?" I asked shyly.

"Aw, Sam you don't have to but, yes." I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Sam and Jake went on a date Friday!" Patriece blurted. I gave her a death stare. Katie's mouth dropped.

"Before you jump to conclusions, it wasn't a date. We were just working on chemistry."

"You got that right." Patriece mumbled. My death stare deepened. Fear swept her face. Slowly she moved the bag to cover her face. I rolled my eyes. When I turned back to Katie she was cheesing at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Sam has a boyfriend!' she sang. Patriece busted out into laughter. "Sam has a boyfriend" she continued. "And he's the hottest guy in school. Oooo yeah and they're gunna make out and stuff." I just stared at her. She was acting like an annoying younger brother. One of the reason I love being an only child. I walked away from them, making it clear to them I was annoyed. They both laughed behind me. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but just blush.

Patriece was humming the melody as walked into class. I hit in the arm and pointed to Jake who was looking out the window. I didn't want him hearing this, now that I knew that he _could_ hear it if we were loud enough. She nodded, pointed her finger at me with a little dance and sat down. I shook my head and sat next to Jake. He turned to me and smiled my favorite smile. You know it wasn't right of him, to daze me like that first thing in the morning, but I guess her couldn't help it and it didn't want him to. I mouthed "hi" with a smile. Jake leaned in to tell me something but the bell rang. We were caught. "Mr. Smith, is there something you would like to share?" Mr. Bradley asked.

Jake looked at him surprised, clearly not knowing what to say. I was so wrong because he gave the perfect response. "I'm just telling my fellow classmate here that you doing a magnificent job." Jake looked at me from the corner of his eye. I giggled. Jake smiled at Mr. Bradley showing off his perfect teeth. The teacher rolled his eyes.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere in this class, but thank you." Mr. Bradley nodded. I swear I saw his cheeks go red. It was official Jake had the power to daze everyone. He was still looking at me from the corner of his eye. I bit my lip holding in a laugh and shook my head in disbelief.

At the end of class Jake came up to me. "I was going to ask you, if you wanted to have lunch off campus today. I know this diner on South St. and-,"

"I'd loved to." I interrupted him. Jake smiled down at me showing off his pearly whites. My heart fluttered as I looked at him.

"Great." He whispered. I feel Jake's warm breath on my face, it smelt of mint. I soon found my eyes looking at his lips. His lips. Quickly I snapped out of it. I smiled at him as I walked pass and blushed all the way to my next class.

Before I could let Katie even get a hum out me asked her about her date with Kevin. She blushed. "He's great! A complete dork though, but in a good way. He's sweet, funny, handsome, super smart, creative and fun. I mean seriously, for once I didn't go on a date and get bored in the middle of it. First we went for a stroll and told me about him, and then he took me to the playground. It was childish, but so much fun! I swear I've never laughed so much in one afternoon my entire life. After that he bought me pizza. Next week he's taking me roller skating." Katie took a deep breath dazed. I laughed. It was great seeing her so happy. I was glad her and Kevin were getting along. He deserves her, they deserve each other. They both deserved to be happy.

"Katie, you don't know how to roller skate." I stated. The one time we went she fell on her butt – hard and never got back in the ring.

"So he'll teach me." He whisper was a little too loud. It made me wonder if Mrs. Rose could hear our whole conversation. She probably could, which meant he would be soon before she would catch us.

"Miss Hale! Are my constant warnings to you going to become a weekly thing?" she yelled. I froze. My face started to burn as I absorbed her deathly stare. I shook my head no as I stared into her brown eyes. She nodded and continued to teach. I kept on staring at her. Now that I knew her life – her history, I couldn't help, but feel sorry for her. She had every reason to be so firm. She took her own family's life and was left with no one. I couldn't be mad at her, in fact I respected her. She went on to live her life. Rose didn't give up. She trained herself and not let wolf control her, but let her control the wolf. Rose kept living and eventually found the love of her life. She made a family, something I predicted would be hard for her kind. Rose stayed strong and even though she doesn't know it - that is the best thing she will ever teach me. I smiled at my teacher.

"I heard your date went amazing." I whispered to Kevin as I took my seat. He gave me one of is goofy smiles.

"It went more than amazing. It went perfect. I _really_ like her Sam."

I smiled. "Well I just so happen to know, that she really likes you too. You guys make a really cute couple." Kevin nodded pleased with himself. I giggled. The bell rang.

Jake met me at my locker after 3rd period. A tap on my shoulder was all I needed to know it was him. I turned around and found him smiling at me. "You ready?" he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"You don't mind if we miss a bit of chemistry, do you?" he asked as he opened my car door for me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope." I answered.

"Great." He started the car.

I didn't know why I didn't recognize the address of the diner. I guess I was too caught up with the fact that this was kind of a date. We pulled into the driveway and I took a deep breath.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I answered with a smile. He returned the grin and got out of the car. Before I could even reach for the handle, he was already there opening the door for me. I rolled my eyes. The overwhelming smell of fried food hit me as soon as we entered the diner. I smiled.

That smile soon melted when I saw a certain mother at the counter taking orders. I jumped behind Jake. Linda was here! There was no mistake she would tell mom if she caught me! What was she doing here anyway she didn't work on Mondays! Jake chuckled. "Looking at something back there?" he asked looking over his shoulder. I hadn't realized how ridiculous I must have looked; I just couldn't let Linda see me.

"No just, um can I talk to you in the car for a minute?" I whispered.

"Sure let me just get a table and-," I was already pulling him out the door before he could finish his sentence.

I got in the car and he did the same. Hopefully Linda didn't see us while we were in there. "Ok, um there's somebody in there that can't know that I'm not at school." I smiled sheepishly as Jake looked at me with a confused expression on his face. I rolled my eyes frustrated mostly with myself. "My aunt works there and she would tell my mom if she saw me _there_ and _not_ at school."

"Aunt? Are you sure? All the people there looked pretty young." Jake tried to look through the window. I press his head down. "Hey!" he laughed.

"Look, is there somewhere else we can go?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Yeah, sure there's an Arby's just down the road from here." I sighed in relief. Jake smiled at started the car.

I didn't feel safe until we were in the driveway of Arby's. The whole drive I felt like we were being followed. Jake of course laughed at my distress.

Being the perfect gentleman as always, Jake opened the door out of the car and into the restaurant.

The smell of fries and burgers wasn't as much as an impact on me than it was in the diner, but it still smelt delicious. Jake led me to a booth. I slid in on one side and him the other. I looked around. The walls were maroon and tables and booths were spread out through out the entire place. I counter was in the front where you can order and eat. The booth we sat in was next to one of the huge windows which made me a little nervous. But what were the chances of Linda coming here? With the smell of bacon on the air, it felt like paradise.

We ordered our food and it was served to and 5 minutes later.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked looking at me sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I reassured him with a smile. "It was just a close call you know? Linda's really big on education."

"Don't you mean Aunty Linda?" he asked. Jake arched his bushy eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok she's not really an aunt, just somebody who feels like it. She was a friend of my mom's sister. She went to school close by and we helped her out when she was going through a rough patch. Either way education is really important to her because she almost missed her chance to get one. So if she caught me there, it wouldn't exactly give a good first expression on you with my parents." Jake nodded.

"Sam, have you noticed that we know absolutely about each other. I mean we know each other species, but I want to know the details. What's you favorite movie or book or celebrity. I don't want our friendship to be based of what I am. I want it to be based off of each other and who we really are." He looked at me waiting for my answer. I smiled at him. I guess I did fall for him without knowing the details, but that was just because I couldn't help it. It was how I felt. I fell in love with what I already knew about him and couldn't wait to fall in love with the rest.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Jane Austin is the queen of romance novels, that's all I have to say." Jake laughed.

"So, let me guess you favorite book is Pride and Prejudice?"

"No, Sense and Sensibility. I love Pride and Prejudice it has an amazing moral, but I just feel like Sense and Sensibility has more substance and drama. Secret engagements, betrayal and confusing love triangles, it sank me into the book even more. Though I can't seem to put down any of her books, they're all full of misery and love and betrayal. She shows how love stories are never a simple fairytale. In her stories she proves true love does conquer all."

"That's interesting." Jake commented dipping fries in his ketchup. I nodded proud of my speech.

"What's your favorite book?" I asked.

"I have to go classic with Beauty and the Beast." Jake smiled my favorite smile.

"Really?" I was completely shocked. I thought he would choose a book with so much more, I don't know. When it came to Jake, I couldn't predict. Somehow I keep on forgetting Jake is not like the other guys I know.

He shrugged. "It's a beautiful love story. I can relate to it as well." Jake smirked. I looked at him earnestly and with disbelief.

"You're crazy if I think or anyone else looks at you as if you're a beast." Jake kept the same smirk on his face. He was so sensitive and gentle when it came to what he was. I could tell he was scared that I would just run away from him. I didn't know what more I could do to prove I won't. I sighed. I wanted to be with Jake, but I was so afraid of making the first move. If he were to reject I wouldn't know how I would take it. I bit my lip already afraid. I sighed. If being friends was all we had to be in order to be safe of not losing Jake, then that was what we would have to stay.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked with squinting curious eyes.

"What's your favorite hobby?" I asked ignoring his question. Jake looked at set back. When he relaxed I saw cheeks go a little pink. Was I imagining things? Was the great Jacob Tyler Smith embarrassed? He took a big sigh and looked at me with big eyes saying please don't laugh. I smiled.

"I'm trying to get into gardening. I suck so far." I gasped playfully. He rolled his eyes. "My mom is trying to teach me, but is very impatient. You know it's hard to pick weeds with my strength. She has gentle hands and 400 years of practicing." Jake blushed even deeper. I smiled. "She actually grounded me for pulling a row of daffodils out of the ground. It was an accident of course." Jake put his head down. I giggled. His head shot up. "No. Laughing." He commanded which only made my giggle turn into full out laughter. Finally I stopped.

"Ok, I shouldn't be laughing. I'm sorry. It's just I guess I don't understand the difficulties of having super strength." A little giggled slipped out. I bit my lip. He looked at me annoyed. "I didn't mean for that to happen, I promise." I bit my lip again holding in another giggle.

"Ok tell me something you can't do." Jake eyed me.

"Me? I can't seem to obtain from embarrassing myself when ever I'm with you." Jake laughed. I shrugged. It was true. "Ok, here's a deal. I help you with you gardening if you promise to laugh at me less. I use to garden with my grandma when I was younger. She told I've always had gentle hands." I giggled a little.

"No deal! You just laughed at me!" I opened my mouth shock and smiled.

"That was one time! If I wrote down all the times you laughed at me I would have a 500 page book." We gave each other playful intimidating stares. His was very attracted which threw me off a little. Finally he nodded yes. I smiled. Jake looked at the clock.

"Looks like we just going to miss chemistry. Do you mind?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"This was totally worth it." I whispered. We both smiled. My heart fluttered.

We got back to school just after the bell for 6th period rang. Jake escorted me to class as we discussed our plan for me helping him after school with gardening. He came all the way into the classroom with me. "So you help me and I laugh at your clumsiness less." He stated. I smiled and nodded. Jake grinned at me with bright eyes. I bit my lip. Blood rushed to my face. "Mr. Smith, I believe you're in the wrong classroom." Mrs. Currick interrupted. Jake sighed, winked at me and headed for the door.

I turned around and saw Kevin staring at me. I smiled and he grinned, but it wasn't one of his true smiles. It wasn't the one that would make your whole day light up and as I looked at him I couldn't help but pick up a little hurt in his eyes. I turned around feeling awkward. Kevin was over me. Wasn't he?

I met Katie and Patriece standing at my locker after 9th period. "And where were you Ms. Hale?" Katie asked Patriece. I hated it when the role played.

"Oh me? I was just on _another _date with Jake and not telling my best friends about it. You know, Katie the really pretty and Patriece the really funny one. Yeah I don't they would be interested at all that I'm dating the hottest guy in the school." Katie and Patriece turned to me simultaneously, both arching there eyebrows giving me the same look. I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't a date." I pointed out as I moved them from my locker.

"Oh so you just disappear for two periods with any boy?" Katie asked.

"We went to lunch! Is that so bad?" I snapped back. I wasn't mean about it; I just made my voice annoyed enough so they would get the message. They looked at each other then eyed me. I rolled my eyes. "Now if you excuse me I have to go meet Ja-," I cut off and cursed under my breath for digging myself my own ditch.

"Another date? You guys are getting cozy." Patriece teased. I slammed my locker and turned around.

"It's not a date. Ok?" I kept my voice firm. They both put their hands up in surrender. I sighed and walked away. I could hear their gossip whispers as I walked all the way to the car.

Jake was leaning against my car as usual. I smiled when I saw him. I wondered though. What was this then? What did he want me to call what we were doing right now? Is this not a date? Were we not dating? We acted like a couple and there was no doubt people thought we were dating, but we weren't. If only they knew how confusing our relationship truly was. Do I being his defect mean we were destined to be friends forever or something more? Jake said having them in you're life was your choice, but he never explained what role they had in your life. Mrs. Rose fell in love with her defect, was that common? I shook my head. I was imagining things. Jake would never fall in love with me I like do with him. It was illogical. I had no where as much to fall in love with than Jake. No beauty or sarcastic sense of humor, no charm, or voice, or hair, or kindness, no lovable obnoxiousness. Why would I guy like that ever fall for me?

Jake smiled and entered the car. He opened the door for me from the inside and I got inside my car. Just then I noticed the keys were already in the ignition. "I left my keys in here?" I asked surprised. Jake looked at me smirking.

"Nope." He answered with the same annoying smirk. I looked at him stunned.

"Did you snoop inside my bag?" I asked still pretty shocked. I didn't know he had it in him to steal. "Wait, when did you get it? I had my bag with me the entire time."

Jake shook his head. "You have gym 9th. It's not that hard to sneak in the girl's locker room. Don't worry I just took your keys and left. I saw nothing else." He continued with his annoying smirk. I could tell Jake was being honest but I still had the urge to slap him. I've dealt with so many guys trying to sneak in the girl's locker room throughout my whole entire high school experience I guess it was just a habit, when they were caught. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Never again." I commanded. I meant it. Just because he was Jake didn't mean I wouldn't set him straight. It would probably cause more damage to me then him, but he would get the moral. Jake nodded and chuckled. I rolled my eyes. Typical teenage boy.

When we showed up at Jake's house I saw a red convertible. "My mom is home." Jake said with a sigh. His disappointment made me giggle, but the laughing was soon replaced by my anxiousness. I didn't know why I was nervous; it wasn't like I didn't see Jake's mom everyday 2nd period. This time it just felt different, like I had to impress her.

I walked in Jake's huge house and there Rose was in the kitchen. She changed her outfit from school. Instead of her black dress pants and beautiful ruffled maroon shirt, she wore jeans and a buttoned down hot pink silk shirt. She still looked amazing, but so young. As she stood there, preparing sandwiches I imagined her dressed as a maiden making tea in the olden days, how young she must have looked back then. I've never imagined the story with the effect of her age. She must have been only 17 when she first turned. I blinked, shaking the image out of my head. Now, in present day, she looked like a 20 year old mother. This was only awkward since Jake was 17 years old.

Rose turned to me and smiled at me for the first time. "Hello Sam. How was you're day?" she asked. Was I hearing things? Was Mrs. Rose actually being nice to me? I looked at Jake from the corner of my eyes, confirming if this was real. Jake grinned and nodded slightly, hiding it from his mother. I smiled at Mrs. Rose.

"I'm fine, thank you." I answered with a smile. Mrs. Rose grinned, nodded and continued to make her sandwiches.

Jake scratched the back of head nervously. "Uh, mom Sam's going to garden with us. She's going to help us preserve the plants for the winter." I bit my lip holding in a giggle.

Rose snorted. "Good you need all the help you can get." I couldn't hold my giggle anymore it leaked out. Jake's face pinked. Rose smiled and walked over to her son. "I'm sorry honey," she shrugged "I'm just being truthful, but here, have a sandwich." She handed both of us a sandwich and walked to the back door. My mouth dropped in embarrassment _for_ Jake. It seemed like Jake had it pretty hard. I couldn't help but snicker a little. "You guys meet me outside after you finish you're food." she finished and went out the door. Jake waved with his other hand still behind his bed. Jake shut his eyes tight in embarrassment and turned me with a sigh. I smiled.

"Totally push over huh?" I teased. Rose snorted loudly outside. Jake rolled his eyes.

"A little privacy please!" he yelled, cheeks still a little red. It went silent. I smiled.

Jake dropped his hand from behind his head, took my sandwich and headed to the living room. Confused, but obeying I followed him. We sat down.

"Does she know I know?" I asked. She was being very open, since I whispered before.

Jake nodded. "About that, if she wants to talk to you alone, don't be scared. She just wants to talk. She knows that I wouldn't be able to keep the truth from you and give you the ground rules." Despite the fact Jake told me not to worry, I felt a little scared and intimidated. For some reason when he told me she wanted to set the ground rules, I could tell it wasn't going to be pleasant.

I took a bite out of my sandwich. It was perfectly delicious. The mayonnaise danced on my taste buds, along with the lettuce, tomatoes and cheese. No ingredient had power over the other, much like how I make mine. I groaned out of pleasure. Jake stared at me amused. My face heated. "400 years of practice." he laughed. I shook my head in disbelief. I looked at Jake he hadn't touched his food. Come to think of it whenever we were at lunch, it was always me who was eating, not him. Sometimes he never even touches his food.

"What do werewolves eat?" I asked curious. Jake looked bewildered.

"The same thing you do. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "I never see you eat. Not at lunch or even at your own house. It got me wondering if you guys ate a special type of food."

"You mean like dog food?" he asked. Jake smiled teasingly. Blood rushed to me face.

"I didn't mean it like that." I explained a little ashamed. Jake shrugged.

"It's ok, liver flavor is my favorite." he said nonchalantly. I stared at him baffled. Jake returned the glare with calm, casual eyes. Was he serious? Just then he busted out in laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"You can never take anything seriously." Jake's bright eyes and smile soon dimmed and he grew serious.

"That's not true. I take your safety and your feelings very seriously. I would never hurt you Sam." He looked at me with soft, but steady eyes. All I could do was just look at him; I had absolutely no response to that. Jake's sweet, erratic behavior had my mind boggling. I shook my head in incredulity.

"You are literally the most annoying person one minute, then the sweetest person in the world the next. How do you do it?" I asked, honestly enthralled. Jake smirked. He seemed to be thinking about something. Finally, he spoke.

"That's just it Sam. I don't _do_ anything. When I'm with you, I don't have to pretend. I can just be myself and hope that you like me just the way I am." Jake smiled at me and I returned.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." I admitted shyly. I could see Jake grin from the corner of my eye. "And me too." I added. He was the first boy I was this open with. To be honest he was the only boy o was open with. I truly did feel like I could talk to him about anything and the fact that he fact the same way made it all the more better. We stared into each others eyes for a while, neither of us having to say anything. We simply just enjoyed each other's presence for that one minute. We were happy that both of us had ended up with each other; that we were there together. Jake chuckled and got up from the chair. He turned around a laid his huge hand in front of me.

"Ready to come watch me embarrass myself?" he sighed. I giggled and accepted his hand.

"I'll always be ready." I teased. Jake smiled my honey melting smile and we walked out the door.

The fresh air hit me as soon as we walked door. The impact was refreshing and the sugary smell was soothing. Sadly, it was windy out so it wasn't a day I couldn't fully enjoy. I saw Rose kneeling next to some daffodils, pulling some out of the ground and into a pot. So that is what we'll be doing. It seemed easy enough.

Another image merged in my mind of Rose in the olden days. She wore a light pink sun dress along with a big feathery hat that just covered half oh her face. She had hair so long it reached the top of her legs. She looked up with rich red lips as light as the roses. Rose smiled brightly. Her teeth were white as winter snow and perfectly in line. Light shined off of them blinding me. Again I shook the image out of my head. Why was I having these flash backs?

Rose spotted us and stood up in modern day clothes. I sighed in relief. "There you guys are." She smiled the same bright smile. A feeling of déjà vu hit me. I shivered. What was going on? Rose noticed the disturbed expression on my face and stared at me for a second. I shook it off and smiled trying to cover it up. She eyed me as we walked to the garden, clearly curious to what I was thinking. I kept my fake smile planted. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

I soon found myself curious as well though. Did Rose have something to do with the flashbacks I've been seeing? We stopped when we reached the light pink tulips. Rose sighed and put her hands on her hips. "What we are doing today is taking these tulips and putting them in pots. I'll support them throughout the winter then replant them in the early spring. Jake you weed out all the excess and Sam you place the flower in the pots. Do this row then come and get me. That should be it for today." Rose explained the directions clearly and stern. It reminded me of her teaching voice, although this one was much softer, it was still intimidating.

Jake gave a look displaying his discomfort. I smirked and knelt down next to the flowers. The soil was cold and damp. I shivered a little. To my left were about 12 pots. I sighed, hopefully this would go quickly.

Jake picked the first weed. I felt a little shake. Jake smiled sheepishly as I giggled. This kept on happening with every weed that he picked. I looked at Rose who was continuing her work as if she felt nothing at all. Finally he finished the first tulip and dug it out. Jake placed the plant in my hand carefully and gently. I mean _really _carefully. It literally took him five minutes to give it to me. He handled it with such care and concern. The stern look on his face made me believe just how difficult this must be for him. As a guy he already has strength, but as a werewolf he must have ten times more. It must be so hard to handle things so delicate. I tried so hard to cover my impatience. It worked. Jake smiled proudly to himself. I giggled quietly to myself.

I took the flower casually and dumped in the pot. I felt kind of bad; it was so natural to me. It would never be that way for him again. The next flower had very little excess around it, thank goodness. The tiny earthquakes were starting to nauseate me.

This time when Jake hand me the flower, our hands touched. It felt different this time. A zap of electrocution that almost hurt went through me as we touched. I pulled mine away and continued to plant the flower, lessening the awkwardness. It didn't work. I could feel Jake's eyes on me. I kept my head down, afraid to look up. I bit my lip nervously. _What was that?_ I thought. I shook my head obviously reading too into it. _Maybe I just shocked myself. _Jake however still seemed to be staring at me. When I finally looked up I saw light and revelation in his eyes. "What?" I asked.

"It's nothing." He murmured with a smile and continued to shake the ground. The rest of that evening was filled with glances toward each other, and giggles. Jake wasn't kidding when he said he sucked at gardening. He destroyed 5 flowers in a row. Rose gave him a death stare so threatening after it was like she was murdering him over and over again in her mind, each in a different and very violent way.

After about an hour we went inside to wash up. Rose pulled me away after I dried my hands. I remained calm. Jake told me not to worry, so I'm not going to worry. "So how are you dealing with all this?" she asked while pouring some tea. A shorter flashback came to me, the same as before.

"What is that?" I murmured to myself. Rose went silent and stared at me puzzled. I froze in embarrassment. "Sorry." I whispered shamefacedly.

She chuckled and walked over to the couch. I followed. "You're having the visions, aren't you?" I stared at her shocked.

"How do you…"

"What has Jake told you so far?" she asked interrupting me. I shrugged nervously.

"He told me about the day he turned and that I was he defect." I took a deep breath. "He also told me about you." I added shyly. Rose nodded approvingly,

"I can't imagine how many questions you have. Leave it to Jake to be so vague. Jake can tell you about our species, but it's my duty to inform you about you being a defect." It was her duty? I decided to keep that question in my head; I didn't want to insult her. "You've been having visions yes?" she asked. I nodded.

"How did you know?" I asked. Rose paused and grinned widely.

"I didn't, but John would have them as well. I would find him awake in the middle of the night writing about what he saw. He told me it was always as me, from a different time period. It made me wonder." Rose took a deep breath, thinking about something. Thinking about her ex husband must have been hard; he had died so long ago. It must torture that you lost your one soul mate from your entire existence. I frowned sympathizing with her. "Most defects are reincarnations. You see, it's your eyes that calm down which is linked to your soul. Souls get reincarnated creating more defects. Even though reincarnated you're still a unique, different person making you the defect to a different person. For every werewolf created, no matter how a soul in reincarnated."

"How does that involve the visions?" This was too confusing

"John had a younger sister whose daughter had a friend. You look like her. She died young from a terrible flu. Her name was Rachel. You look exactly her. Actually you guys could be twins. She and Jake were childhood friends. We tried to set the, up, but the feelings weren't returned."

"The feelings weren't returned for whom?" I asked suspicious.

"Well, from my understanding she wanted to marry someone else. Jake was madly in love with her." I nodded confused and growing angry. Was that the only reason he was interested in me?

"Mom." I heard a dark voice mutter. I looked up to find Jake leaning against the wall starring at me with narrowed eyes. Why did he seem angry at _me_? I wasn't the one that was using him. Mrs. Rose felt the tension rising.

"Ok, well I'm going to go." she whispered and left. I stared at Jake awaiting an explanation. He said nothing, but stared at me with black eyes. I shook my head in aggravation and finally got up to leave.

"Sam, wait!" he called after me. I ignored him as I walked to my car. When I reached, he was already there leaning against it. I rolled my eyes.

"Move." I demanded. He didn't. I rolled my eyes. "Dammit Jake move!" I shouted. He made no movement. Instead he stared at me with pleading eyes.

"Please, let me explain." he croaked.

"If you won't move I can walk." I stated ignoring his plead.

"Please, it's not what you think." he whispered.

"Oh really, so the only reason you were so nice to me at was first wasn't because I looked like this Rachel." I awaited Jake's answer but there was nothing. Tears of anger built up in my eyes. I scoffed. "I knew it. Here I was convincing myself that this wasn't too good to be true. That a guy like you could be interested in me, but no, since little Rachel didn't fall for you, you thought that if I did I could replace her. God! Am I even your defect? Or was it a trick to make me fall for you even faster. You know I haven't dated a lot of guys, but I thought that I loved you, but now I guess I was wrong. But you know Jake, at least your were right, when we don't know anything about each other. So don't tell me it's not what I think because that's all you had me doing. Wondering and playing these mind games with you. But the fact is you were just keeping away from you big secret - or secrets. Well I'm tired of playing Jake. I'm done. Your scum Jake - and I _hate_ you." Tear rolled down my face. Jake was just staring at me, pain and remorse in his eyes and I didn't feel bad. He deserved it. I just wished that what I spoke was true and that was why I was crying the most, I knew that I still loved him. "Now, move." I demanded one last time. Jake stared at me with dark, now angry growing eyes. "Move, please" I begged heartlessly. I couldn't take this hurt; I just had to leave from here. Jake moved to the side so I could open my door. I got inside and slammed it. I turned the keys, only they weren't there. I looked out the door to see Jake jingling them in his hands. I groaned slapping my hands on the wheel. Angry I got out of the car. Jake was there as soon as I got out leaving to lean against the car. His was face centimeters from mine. My face was hot and soaked from my tears.

"You listen to my side of the story and you get this back." he whispered breathed onto my face. His breath wasn't warm, it was cold and so were his eyes. Reluctantly I nodded. Jake laid his arm out leading to the garden. I rolled my eyes and started to walk.

For awhile we walked in silence. All I could were the twigs snapping I grew irritated. "If you're not going to talk, it's getting late." I spat out coldly.

"I'm sorry." he interrupted. I rolled my eyes. "I admit. It's what drew me to you at first, but that's not the only reason why I got to know you. You are my defect Sam that is not a lie. The first day of school, when you calmed me down I knew you were different, but I didn't realize the resemblance of you and Rachel until that night. Yeah, at first that was why I was talking to you the next and picked you as my partner, but those days you thought I was gone. I wasn't. I was watching you, figuring who you were. The day I came back I was mad. I took all my anger out on you that I had for Rachel. I was confused, I thought maybe she was playing a game like she used to. Yes, back then I was in love with her, but only because we were childhood friends it couldn't be avoided. When she grew up she became manipulative, she used the love I had for her to take advantage of me. She pretended to return the feelings for me when really she was in love with my best friend. She just used me to get to him. When I came back I took that out on you, but simply because you looked like her and there was no explanation why. But the way you stood up to me I finally figured out you and Rachel are nothing alike. You are kindhearted, funny, smart, shy, strong, and so, so, real. Rachel was as fake as there could be. I'm sorry – Sam, that I didn't tell you everything right away, I didn't want it to ruin what we had. I apologize for that, but I need to tell you something."

"Stop." I interrupted. I knew what he was going to say and I didn't want it to be like this, when I was feeling this way. "I forgive you and I believe what you're telling me, but please don't say it. I can't do this right now. Not when I feel like everything has been a lie." A tear slipped from my eye. Jake moved closer to me, leaning me to a tree. Slowly he raised his hand to my face placing it on my cheek. His warm touch felt so right and I wanted to deny it so much, but I couldn't. Color returned to his eyes as tears built up in mine. He looked at me with heartfelt eyes, studying me for my reaction. I kept my eyes up at the sky, I couldn't stand to look at his face, but they were drawn back him. Another tear slipped. I took a deep breath bracing myself for he was about to say.

"I love you Sam." he whispered. "I'm always going to love you. You may hate me and believe that I'm trying to repeat the past, but I'm not. I'm trying to live the present, with you. Only you." Jake stared at me, looking a reaction, but I didn't have one. How could I reject someone I loved so much? ? I started to shake my head no, but soon I felt warm, soft lips lying on top of mine perfectly. He was kissing me. I stood there shocked, unresponsive, but he continued to kiss me even though I didn't return it, that didn't last for long though. I returned the kiss absorbing his lips, trying to get every single last taste of him. My arms wrapped around his neck as my hand moved into his hair tousling with it. I used this to pull him closer, getting every single last bit of him I could get. The kiss went on for about a minute and I savored every second of it. Finally Jake pulled away. He chuckled.

"I love you too." I was able to breathe out. I smiled and so did he. Our lips touched again softer this time. My mind boggled, yet I was able to think three words. _I love you._

Jake thought it was time to drop me off right after our walk in the woods. He pulled the keys of his pocket smiling. "You listened so… here you go." He placed he keys gently in my hands grinning. I looked up and smiled back.

"I'm glad I did." I whispered. He chuckled. "Do you want to drive me home?" I asked. I couldn't really trust myself behind the wheel right now. I was still spellbound by that kiss we had _and_ the fact that Jake said he loved me_._ I knew that if I got behind the wheel I would show up in the news dead from a car crash caused by driving on the wrong side of the rode.

"I would love to." he whispered smoldering me with his eyes. I bit my lip controlling myself. I still couldn't believe that he was mine and no one else's. Jake gently grabbed my hand and swung me on his back. I buried my face into his hard shoulder. He smelt so good. It was an out doors musk aroma, but this was also mixed in with a faint smell of roses. It wasn't the most masculine scent but it was nice. I kept my face plastered in him. My hands wrapped around his stomach pulling him closer to me. "Sam." he whispered. I looked up. "We're here." he laughed. I blushed and reluctantly got off his back. Jake opened the door. I entered sheepishly and Jake joined me. Jake started the engine and started on the rode.

"What happened today can never happen again." I told him breaking the silence. He shook his head agreeing with me, but got the feeling he wasn't taking it seriously. "I'm serious Jake. No more, secrets or surprises. Whatever you tell me, it has to be the full story." I stared strictly at him as he drove.

"I can't do that." he muttered closing his eyes.

"Why not?" I urged.

"Because some things aren't mine to tell. I will tell you everything that I'm able to, but some things are just not my business." He whispered, keeping his voice low as if somebody was listening. I nodded understanding, but could help but think he was hiding something from me – again.

When he pulled up in my drive way, I hesitated. "You're going to be in school tomorrow right?" I asked shyly.

Jake looked confused. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just - I still don't know how I'm going to survive tonight without you; I just wanted to know if I would have to be just as strong tomorrow." I mumbled. Jake moved closer to me leaning over the gear.

"Hey, look at me." his velvet voice whispered. Suddenly I felt his warm hands on each of my cheeks. I turned my head to face his beautiful one. His eyes shifted to dark velvet. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. Ok you're right, no more mind games." His warm, breath leaked onto my lips. I took a deep breath absorbing him. He pulled me closer. I close my eyes as his gentle lips touched my forehead. I smiled as butterflies grew in my stomach. He pulled me away and grinned at me. "Ok?" he whispered. I nodded. Slower this time Jake pulled me closer and laid his lips on top of mine. It was for a brief few seconds and small, but immense in passion. He pulled me away and I grudgingly followed.

Blood rushed to my face. "Ok, now you're just making it worse." I confessed timidly. Jake chuckled and gave me another short peck. "That's not helping." I laughed.

"Sorry." he murmured. Finally he let me go. I sighed and as slowly as I could, got out of my car. So did Jake.

"Oh! I forgot how are you going to get home?" I asked. "Actually, how have you been getting home?" I never noticed how my car always ended up in the driveway the next morning.

"I run. It doesn't take long, no more than ten minutes." He smiled. I nodded.

"Oh, ok." I answered a little surprised and guilty. I turned to my door. The wind blew. It was cold outside, he shouldn't have to run. He can use my car for the night and bring it back in the morning. That way we could go to school together. I turned around. "Hey you can-," I started, but I was talking to no one. He was gone. I rolled my eyes and went into my house.

"Excuse me young lady, do you mind telling me where you were?" Mom's voice was filled with annoyance and concern. I closed my eyes and cursed underneath my breath. "I don't have an answer." she continued. I rolled my eyes.

"Sam, you mother is talking to you." Dad was still here? Whoa, I missed a lot. Feeling guilty about this, I turned around to face my overly concerned parents.

"I was with a friend." I answered.

"So this friend wouldn't let you call to tell us you'll be home late. I don't mind Sam really; I just like to know if my one and only child is alive out there." I rolled my eyes. It was just like her to over react.

"I'm sorry, we lost track of time. Next time I'll ask Jake-," I cut off. Shoot, I said his name. Again I cursed under my breath. I bit my lip stopping myself from going any further and looked up at their reaction.

My mother's face was glowing. "Jake? As in a boy?" Her voice sounded more amused than worried.

"What boy?" My father urged, confused. I ignored him.

"Yeah, I was helping him with his chemistry and we lost track of time I promise to call next time."I mumbled ineptly. I hated lying to them, but there was no way I was going to tell them the truth or about Jake's and I relationship.

"What boy?" he asked again, even more worried this time.

"Oh its ok honey as long as you guys are safe." she teased. Blood rushed to my face as I realized the double meaning to that statement. "And sound." she giddily added. Mom smiled at me, which was just – awkward. This whole thing was just – awkward. I rolled my eyes now exceedingly uncomfortable.

"Can I go now?" I asked impatiently. The sooner I get out of there, the better. Mom nodded, smiling her annoying smile.

"What boy?" My father continued to ask. I ignored him once again and went upstairs to my room. I plopped on my bed. My face was red and hot. And they wondered why I never brought a guy home.

I had a very weird dream that night: The sun was out and the air was nice and warm. I looked out into the beautiful garden that was filled with all different kinds of beautiful flowers and scents. I took a deep breath, though I had difficulty. I was wearing a cursed corset, under the elegant off white gown I wore.

The bottom was broad and flowing, just like how I liked it. My gloves were long and lace, as well as the circular tip of my huge white hat. A red rose tied with a light purple string stuck on the side of it, one of my signatures. I tipped my hat down, avoiding the sun from getting in my unique hazel eyes.

I stepped onto the white wooden porch and smiled absorbing the aroma and what I would soon explore. I put my hand out, expecting someone to take it and of course someone did. Jacob Smith a noble fellow and a good friend of mine was the one. I grinned and gave my curtsy. A stupid thing that I hated doing, especially with someone I knew since I couldn't talk. He smiled with his remarkable white teeth and bowed. He grabbed my hand and softly kissed them. "You look dazzling Rachel." he murmured in my hand I blushed and returned the grin.

"As do I always Jacob. You look handsome yourself." I returned. Jake laughed his inimitable laugh. "You know I've always loved that laugh of yours. It's so beautiful to listen to." I smiled at my dear friend. His cheeks pinked. My mouth dropped in playful shock. "Do I see you becoming red Jacob? I didn't know you were so fond of my compliments. A nice thing to keep in mind." I stepped onto the garden path taunting him with my long, curly brown hair. He joined me. I examined Jacob. He was very handsome; every maiden would die to have him. He wore a double-breasted frockcoat in black over a buff waistcoat. His dark gray pants peeked from under this. His hair lied on his face gently and slightly swooped to the side, not covering his eyes. An extraordinary sight I must admit. I continue to smile at him.

"Well I trust you won't hold it against me - or all the other men. Everyone's fond of you Rachel, clearly you must have realized that by now." His voice was shaken with jealously he poorly succeeded to hide. I sighed.

"Believe me, I'm aware. I just – I do not wish to marry so soon. I want to explore the world first. Don't you believe there is more to the world than we see? Creatures yet to be discovered? It is a big world we are just realizing, and I wish to explore it. Don't you agree?" I turned to Jake excited about my idea. He smiled and smoldered me with those beautiful brown eyes of his.

"Of course, Rachel. I support you in everything you do, you know that." he whispered. I blushed flattered.

"I do enjoy having you Jake. You're the only person I can open up to." I stopped to take his hands. "Promise me we'll explore the world together. You and me, we'll set out and discover something new, everyday." I looked at him pleading with my eyes. I could see the small doubt in his and I squeezed his hands even tighter. Jacob soon relaxed and smiled.

"I promise." he finally responded. I sighed in delight.

"Good. Now, I suppose you not up for another game of tag." I pecked him on the cheek and started to run the garden. Jake's laughter rang in my ears as he chased me. We played like this till the sun went down and the blue, clear sky went orange and narrow.

I woke up in the middle of the night confused. The memory of my dream still reiterated in my head. I shook it off though. Those questions will be answered later today. I looked at the clock. 2:15. Today I will see Jake. I smiled. I think it was safe to call him my boyfriend, since he said that he loved me. I was still processing that in my head. I still couldn't believe. I sighed. _The only reason he told you was because you caught him in a lie._ Those words repeated in my head all night and it was starting again, but I knew it wasn't true. It couldn't be. The passion that was in the kiss, the way he words rang true… I refuse to believe it. I sighed again. I needed a second opinion. There was a knock on my window. I looked over to see a white piece of paper on the window shield. I picked it up and opened the paper. Come outside. We need to talk. -Jake

When I walked outside I expected to see my Lexus not a black sport car that looked way to good to be true. For a minute I just stood there completely traumatized. Then out of nowhere the car honked making me jump. The window scrolled down and a pale hand came out of the darkness. The hand motioned me to come in the car. I squinted my eyes to see Jake immodestly laughing through the window shield. I shook my head in disbelief and walked toward the car. Before I got in the car I just stood there and stared at him. He rolled the window down. "Do you need a ride?" he asked acting oblivious. Where would I need a ride to?

"Where's my car Jake?" I asked ignoring his playful attitude. He frowned. I looked at him expecting an answer. He paused to think.

"How about this?" he answered. "You get in and I tell you." He smiled cockily. I rolled my eyes.

"How about you tell me and I get in." I returned the cocky grin. Jake nodded accepting my retaliation. He sighed and looked at me sincerely.

"You're car is safe. I hid it, but once we talk I promise you'll see it this morning safe and sound. I need to tell you something." He seemed to be telling the truth, but Jake being who he is can't be trusted. I stared at him as I debated in my head. Damn person kept on smoldering me as I did so took an impact on my decision. I got in the car. Jake chuckled and started it. I rolled my eyes and sighed very irritated. "Did I say something wrong, that angered you?" he asked innocently in the middle of the drive. I sighed feeling guilty. He didn't deserve to be treated poorly because of my doubts.

I turned to him, stern. "What you told me yesterday, did you mean it?" I asked. Jake looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked truly oblivious this time.

"Did you say you love me, just because I caught you in a lie?" I asked again shyly. Jake looked at me hurt and disbelieving. I waited for his answer feeling so much remorse. Jake stopped the car. I looked around. "Why are we in the middle of nowhere?" We were literally surrounded by nothing but trees. Jake grimaced.

"We're not. Come on." As he talked I heard a hint of anger in his voice. I've never felt so much remorse in my life. I wish I never opened my stupid mouth. A blast of cold wind interrupted my thought. I shivered vigorously. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car.

"It's freezing." I shook. I could even see my own breath. Jake took off his leather jacket and placed it gently on my shoulders. It was felt so warm, all the cold I was feeling disappeared instantly. Again he grabbed my hand and pulled through the woods. "Where are we going?" I urged. He says nothing. I sigh. "Look Jake forget what I said in the car. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." Jake still said no response; he just continued to pull me through the woods. I heard but the snap of twigs. Suddenly he stopped. "Jake." I echoed. He did nothing but stare forward. I followed his stare. I saw nothing but a peek of a white light. Slickly and swiftly Jake moved toward the light. Confused I followed.

I stepped out into the moonlight. The was nothing but the open, cool navy blue sky. I looked up to see the full glowing moon surrounded by so many light blue stars. Each one shined a light of its own. I smiled. "I've never anything so beautiful in my life." I whispered. I heard Jake chuckle quietly. He walked forward and sat, his legs hidden. I followed him. It was a cliff. Below was the just the open forest. Trees everywhere. I joined him as sat under the lustrous moon. I smiled.

"I never meant to tell you like that." Jake blurted. I nodded understanding. "I wanted to bring you out here, charm you and tell you in the most romantic way." He put his head down ashamed. I rubbed his shoulder, empathetic.

"Jake, it doesn't matter how you tell me. As long as I know the feelings are real. I'm sorry for I said. I have this problem with believing people actually liking me." I laughed trying to lighten the mood. Jake smirked. He grabbed my hands.

"I did mean it Sam. I knew I was in love with you for a long time. You have every right to doubt it the way I told you. My mother is the queen of gossiping, but she had every right to tell you about Rachel. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how. If I told after I told you how I felt - you would think that I was using you, much like you did yesterday. If I told you before, you would think the same thing. So you see, there was no right time, but that doesn't excuse my actions. I want to tell you this right this time." Jake took my hands and stood me up. My heart started beating with dangerous speed. I took deep breath controlling myself, but it wasn't working. Butterflies grew and went wild in my stomach. Jake eyes grew to the deep velvet color as he stared at me with care. "Samantha Elizabeth Hale in all the 200 years I lived, I have never met anyone like you. I have never felt the way I feel around you. I love you. I loved you since the day I've met you and since then I've never stopped. And I was wondering if you give me the honor of being your boyfriend." He smiled broadly. I grew light headed. Was this a dream? Was I still in my bed asleep? Slowly, nauseated I shook my head yes. "Yes?" he shined.

"Yes." I laughed. Jake lifted me up in his arms and twirled me around. I laughed. Jake put me back down gently and kissed me. He lips was soft, but also impacted with passion. I opened my mouth absorbing more of him. He tasted of mint. Slowly I moved hands onto the back of his neck. Jake hands slowly moved up to my waist and rested my back just meeting the curve of my butt. He pulled me closer. He wanted more of me too. There wasn't any part of my that wasn't aching for him. when he kissed me, it felt like electricity was running through my veins. My heart just about collapsed when I felt his tongue brush against mine. Jake's lips moved to the jaw. They were stronger now. I groaned of pleasure. Soon he stopped and chuckled. I sighed and smiled understanding his point.

"I should get you back." He whispered. His breath tickled my neck. I nodded, but first I hugged him. I just held him tight, never wanting to let go. Jake returned the hug, his face scrunched in my neck and i felt him kiss me lightly. i smiled from the soft, sweet touch. I let his warm body wrap around me and protect me. Everything felt so right. Because of this hug i knew he loved me. Because of this hug i knew he would never hurt me. Because of this hug i knew, right now, as of this moment, we were meant to be. We stayed like this, embracing each other under the blue stars for who knows how long. _Jake's mine _was all i could think. _All mine._

I didn't know what time we got back to my house. All I knew was I didn't want to leave Jake's side. I was glad I didn't have to. I convince Jake to stay the night. We didn't do anything. I just slept there, in his warm arms. We lied there together until the sun came up.


	10. Speak To Me

Ch.10: Speak to Me

That morning I awoke to an empty bed. _So it was a dream._ I thought. I sighed. Disappointed I got up to go take my shower. On my way out I saw a white piece of paper. I picked it up, it read: Good morning love, I went to go get your car. Sorry I left so quickly, I didn't want you to get in trouble with you father. I be back soon, I promise.

–Jake

I smiled brightly. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream! Jake loved me and I loved him – and it was real. I blushed silently to myself. Feeling really girly, I took a deep breath taming myself and went in the shower.

Jake wasn't back by the time I got back from the shower so was able to get dressed without any worries. I wore my favorite ocean blue polyester sweater, jeans and my black converse. I sighed when I looked at what was left in my closet. I was definitely not a fashion chick.

I walked over to my mirror and frowned at my wet hair. I turned on the curling iron and waited for it to heat. I sat down on my bed and stared out the window which had remained open since last night.

Last night.

It was beyond words. Everything was too perfect, Jake was too perfect. I smiled. But it was real. I reminded myself. This time I wasn't imagining things.

All of a sudden I saw smoke out of the corner of my eye. I jumped and ran to the curling iron. Being the idiot I was, I touched tip and burned myself. I cursed under breath and sucked on my finger for a while. Finally when the pain cooled I started curling my hair.

I was half way through when I heard tousling near the window. I jumped and saw Jake in the mirror smiling widely as he climbed the window. He wore a very light sky blue button shirt and black jeans. Everything fitted him well. I smiled and put the iron down finished with my hair. Jake approached me slowly. He put his hands on each of my cheeks and stared at me gently. "Good morning." he whispered.

"Morning." I breathed out. Jake looked down all of a sudden troubled and saw the red tip of my finger. Tenderly he picked up my hand and stared at me stunned.

"I was gone for no more than thirty minutes and you already burned yourself?" He raised his eyebrows. I shrugged sheepishly. Jake chuckled and shook his head. I stared at my personal god. He looked so beautiful today. He had this glow that I've never seen before. I bit my lip controlling myself from my thoughts.

"Where did you put my car, that it took you so long?" I asked.

"Oh it was in you backyard the whole time. I went home to change. I can't go to school wearing the same thing as yesterday, what will people think." Jake grinned crookedly. I nodded understanding the power of high school rumors. Jake chuckled.

"You know it's not my fault. Whenever I'm around you or think about you, I get clumsy." I said as I went to get my backpack. "It's the effect you have on me." I confessed. Jake crossed his arms amused.

"Oh really, and what other effects do I have on you?" Jake cocked an eyebrow. He was totally enjoying this. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you dazzle me – on purpose." I started. Slowly Jake started to approach me. My heart started pumping faster. "And you distract me from what I'm about to say," I breathed out, which was now becoming harder. Jake got and closer, taking one step at a time and each step his smolder got deeper, sexier. Soon he was standing in front of me. I grew dizzy; each step he got closed on me it got harder for me to think. Jake was now standing an inch away from me, his face close to mine. "And you make me – all – you know – di - ditzy." My words were slurring.

Swiftly Jake grabbed my cheeks and brought my face closer to his. I took slow, steady breaths. My eyes moved to Jake's pink, plumb lips which were very, very close now. He was going to kiss my again. I took a deep breath preparing myself. His lips skimmed mine. I opened my mouth ready. I closed my eyes. Then the lips were gone. I could no long feel them skim against mine. I open my eyes. Jake was smiling. "Nice to know." he whispered. Then he let go of my face and picked up my book bag further away from me now. I started to hyperventilate.

Jake held it out for me. I stared at it for a while, not even sure how to use my arms or what it was. _Come on! Get your book pack or back bag or whatever._ I thought, but nothing would move, I couldn't even think straight_ Uhg, come on! _I sighed. Jake seriously didn't expect to recover from _that_, just like that. Jake noticed my difficulty and chuckled. He put my bag on his shoulders and opened the door me. Finally I got my legs to respond to my brain. I took a step forward proud of myself, but stumbled. "Are you ok?" Jake asked me seriously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I poorly reassured him. I rolled my eyes, I wouldn't even believe me. I walked to the door all stumble and wobbly, but also acting proud. I couldn't let his see I was actually dying inside. When we got to the steps I was under control. I heard my parents laughing downstairs. I froze. "Crap! Jake you're going to have to -," I turned around and Jake was gone. Befuddled I stood n the steps looking for him, but I shook it off, he must of caught on.

I came downstairs acting as normal as possible. My parents greeted me and I mumbled back to them. Quickly I got my toast and walked out the door.

Jake was right, my car was right where I left it. I smiled and got in. Jake was already there smirking. I just shook my head and started my car.

I was a little nervous about going to school and how people would react. Then again it was kind of impossible to have anymore girls hate me because of relationship with Jake. I was right to be nervous though. Not only was every single person staring at me, but Katie and Patriece were apart of them. _Everyone_ was staring at me when Jake opened the door. "Ignore them." Jake whispered in my ear. I grimaced, but nodded. Katie along with Patriece, both of them looked like their about to pee there pants. "I'll leave them to you." he chuckled. I laughed. Jake kissed me softly on the cheek. Blood rushed to my face. I nodded. Soon Jake was no longer by my side. I took a deep breath a little sad and walked toward my over excited friends.

I walked over to them and smile nonchalantly. The both gave each others devious smiles, hooked each of their arms in mine, one person on each side and dragged me out of school. "Uh, we have class." I stated, now scared.

"Nope." Patriece replied. "We are going to get some coffee."I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes and there you will tell us why the hottest guy in school just kissed you on the cheek." I could hear the beaming in Katie's. I laughed and let them continue to drag me.

We went Starbucks. At least there nobody cares about your age. Patriece and I got a Carmel frappachino and Katie an order to long and specific to remember. We sat by the window. All the adults we knew were at work. We sat and for a while. I drank awkwardly as they stared at me with fervent eyes.

Finally, I broke. "Ok!" I shouted. They laughed. "We're dating." I confessed mildly shy.

Katie squeaked. "I knew it! So, how did it happen?"

"When did it happen?" they both pressed. I shrugged, now embarrassed.

"It happened yesterday. We were walking in his backyard and I don't know we were talking and then some things were said and boom, we're dating." _And in love with him. Oh and also guys I'm his defect to his dormant werewolf side_. I thought. I wanted to tell them the truth so badly, but there was no way on earth I was going to do that. Katie clapped gleefully while Patriece was eyeing me suspiciously. How did she know I was lying? "What?" I asked. She shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing." she sighed. I nodded, still a little confused. I smiled and looked at my best friends. Finally I was happy. I smiled as smile so bright; it must have blinded the whole café.

We returned to school 3rd period. Katie took a detour because Katie saw some cute boys walking in the park. After stalking them for about fifteen minutes we got back on the rode for school.

I kind of wished we skipped 3rd period when we arrived though. Patriece provided us with fake passes so that was fine. It was amazing actually. She charmed the secretary so well we almost didn't need them.

No the reason I wished we skipped 3rd period was because of Kevin. The whole entire class I kept on feeling his awkward glances and I hated it. I tried catching his eye so I could give a reassuring smile, but he turned his head clearly wanting to avoid me. I sighed, frustrated but shook it off. Today I was going to be happy.

I met Jake outside the cafeteria door. He was smiling deviously. I stared confused as he continued to smile, and again I was dragged back to my car. "You know I'm getting pretty tired of this." I mumbled. He laughed.

Again we went to Arby's and again I was hypnotized by the smell of the fried foods. When Jake opened the door for me he grabbed by hands. My face reddened. We both smiled. We walked hand in hand into the restaurant and even though nobody was paying any attention to us; I felt as if the whole world was watching Jake and I together and this time I was happy with that. Jake sat me down and we ordered. "Tonight you're telling me everything." I stated bluntly. Jake hesitated, but nodded. "Good, and no you'll get bored with me or any other stupid excuses. You're telling me everything because I don't want to feel this confused anymore." Again Jake nodded more accepting.

"We don't have to wait until tonight. Tell me what you want to know?" I stared at him at little shocked.

"In public?" I asked. I even lowered my voice afraid people had been listening before.

Jake rolled his eyes. "They won't hear us Sam and even if they did, they wouldn't understand it. They'd think we're crazy. Which we are." Jake grinned. I smiled. There was no arguing with him there.

"Ok, um, tell me about what you are? I mean what does it mean? How does everything work?"

"I already told you that." he answered. I shook my head.

"You told me about the science of it. You never told me about how it affected you beyond that day. How much did your life change?" The questions just kept spitting out. I wanted to know anything, everything and more.

"So many questions." Jake chuckled. I blushed. Jake took a deep breath, preparing his answer. I waited patiently.

"I hated it. When it's born into the family it's a different. The usual age you change is 17 and it just happens. I wouldn't know, but with my brother. He – seemed happy, I don't know I wasn't there. I didn't understand why it happened to me so early. It ruined my life." Jake's voice grew sinister and disturbed. I could tell it was a dark time period for him so he was holding back. I grabbed his hands and rubbed them gently. I wanted to show him he could tell me anything.

"It's ok, I want to understand." I whispered. Jake grimaced.

"You don't want me to hold back so I won't" Jake mumbled. It sounded more like a warning. I nodded understanding. "During you're first year of change, the wolf's blood isn't fully settled yet. It's always on the surface just waiting to come out. The slightest thing could set you off. You accidently get nudged and you could go wild. My parents didn't want too take any chances because I was young, so I had an even higher chance of going off."

"Did they ever find out why you changed so early?" Slowly he shook his head no. Jake stared at me with innocent, but intense eyes. He looked down and saw my plate. Slightly, he grinned.

"Eat. I talk." I had no idea our food had came. I pooped a fry in my mouth. Jake chuckled.

"Continue." I urged. I didn't want him to stop there and I knew if we got too distracted, he would. Jake scrunched his eyebrows, focusing on something. I kept my patience. I admit I didn't want him to be editing the story for me. I wanted everything exactly how it was, but judging by look on his face. This was a delicate time for him, so he should take him time. Finally, he started talking again.

"Throughout the first year, they kept me in my room, literally. I was cut off from the world until I got it under control. At first I was angry with them. I thought, I didn't ask for this, why I am being tortured. Why can't I play outside with all the other boys my age? Why can't I go meet the pretty women that came by the house? I went into depression. I -," He scoffed. "I even tried to kill myself. It was then; I realized exactly how hard we are to kill." Jake paused.

I shuddered. This was all too much for a simple fifteen year old boy. He was still a child. He shouldn't have to have thoughts like thought. I even, still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact of Jake committing-. I couldn't even finish the thought. I couldn't even imagine what he would put his family through. If that happened, I would have never met him. I would have never been able to fall in love with and talk to him like this. Instead he would be lying dead on the floor in his room. I wiped the fearsome image out of my mind.

I looked up to find Jake studying me. Quickly I gave a reassuring smile. "I'm fine." I answered reading his mind. "It's just - I can't imagine what you were going through. I trying to understand and the more I do the more sympathy I feel for." Jake grinned. Now he was rubbing my hand.

"There was nothing you could done." He whispered. I grimaced. I still felt like it wasn't enough. "You and my brother felt the same. He was the only one who would stay with me in that stupid room. We became so close that year. He would fill me in on all the new games and drama around town. I remember rearranging the house, so we'd have enough room to play. And even though he was seventeen and would rather go out looking for a wife, he stayed with me. He made sure he at least talked to me every night." Jake smile widely.

"What was his name?" I asked. Jake's smile evaporated. There was now an expression of disgust left. I grew confused, but then I remembered. Earlier, Jake had said he didn't talk about him. I just never knew the reason was negative. They seemed so happy and close in the picture. It displayed the bond Jake was describing to me right now. What could have gone so wrong?

"Damon." he spat. I was taken aback. The way he said his brother's name had pure hatred.

"What happened?"

"He became a monster. When he changed, he let it take over him. Turned it the animal, we were originally profound to be." Jake cut off, looked at me, sighed and smiled. "There you have it." he stated. My mouth dropped.

"That's not it." I told him. "Explain to me what it means to be a werewolf?" Jake shook his head no. I rolled my eyes and lean back in my chair crossing my arms. Jake chuckled. "Eat, Sam. I'm afraid you're going to pass out from lack of food." I rolled my eyes. I knew he was trying to lighten the mood, but I wasn't going to forget about what he just told me. I still had so many questions.

The door made a ding. It was a signal for when someone entered the diner. I didn't know why I paid special to this ding. I just found my eyes at the door. Fear rushed through me when I saw Linda. Was she following me or something? How! How was it possible for her to always find me! I cursed under my breath. Jake stared at me totally out of the loop. I pointed my eyes to Linda who was now walking toward the counter. Jake's face exploded with puzzlement, lowly he snickered. I stared at him darkly. "Do you want to go?" he whispered. I nodded anxiously. Jake chuckled.

I crawled out of the both and hide behind Jake. He looked at me as if I was crazy. I rolled my eyes and moved my arm motioning him to hurry toward the door. "Sam?" I head a light voice call. No! I dropped my head on Jake's shoulder in defeat. He squeezed my hand. I hadn't noticed he still held it. It helped, but it wouldn't save me from being grounded for a month.

I heard the click of Linda's heals. With each step I winced. When she finally reached I peeked out behind Jake and smiled sheepishly. She crossed her arm and gave me her famous smirk. "I believe you should be in 6th period right now? What is it? English? Science? Math?" During her interrogation he eyes flickered to Jake. Her face scrunched. "Ah, I get it. Boyfriend got you to ditch." Her voice was sarcastic and threatening. This made e scared even more. She examined Jake. I closed my eyes in mortification. Linda of all people would be against this. _Come on Jake, I could really use your charm right now_, I thought. It was as if he read my mind, because Jake busted out the pearly whites.

"Hi, you must be the role model Sam's been telling me about. I'm Jake." Jake was using his soft, velvet, charming voice. Damn, he was good. I knew because for a brief second, Linda's cheeks flushed pink. I bit my lip hiding my smile. Not was not the right time to be making fun of her. Linda eyed me and raised he eyebrows. I shrugged. What did she want me to say? She rolled her eyes.

"Well Jake, you guys don't have to leave on my account. Sit, let's have lunch." My heart skipped a beat. An evil smirk planted on her face glowing, beautiful face. Oh - no.

Jake nodded completely agreeing. I stared at him as if he was crazy. Hastily I shook my head no. Sheepishly I smiled at Linda when I noticed she was eyeing me. "You know we don't want to miss anymore of school, so if we can just –," I started.

"No, really Sam stay. Tell me about how you guys met." Linda talked with mocking excitement. Jake just stood there smiling. They both walked to toward the both. I put my head down in defeat and joined them.

Linda was smiling at me when I took my seat. My face reddened and grew hot. I tried to keep a comfortable smile on my face, but failed miserably. This whole thing was just awkward to me. "So," she started. "How did you guys meet?" Linda's sarcastic interest stung. I winced as she tried to support her interest by brightening her eyes. Jake, however, remained calm and smiling.

"Sam and I are advanced placement chemistry lab partners." Jake answered simply. Linda nodded, hesitantly. Clearly she was expecting something else. I grinned at little. Jake was intimidating her. My smile widened. She saw this and her eyes narrowed at me. I soon felt fear, my eyes widened and my smile quickly evaporated. Slowly I leaned toward my over confident boyfriend to protect me. He chuckled lowly, so only I can hear it. Now Linda was staring at him narrowly.

"Advanced chemistry huh? That's good." Her voice was harsh. "So, Jake is it? Tell me about you past girlfriends?" she blurted rudely. My eyes went at wide as the ocean. I stared at her with complete astonishment. Did she really just ask that? Did she really just ask that? My face went as rose red, and was on fire.

"What?" I shouted. She nodded shrugged nonchalantly, as if she didn't ask anything wrong. I looked up at Jake's reaction. He didn't seem insulted or taken aback. In fact, he was smiling.

"Sam is actually my first girlfriend." he stated. My eyebrows rose. We never talked about that, so I was unaware if he was telling the truth or not, but the way his cheeks reddened just a bit on his pale face gave me the feeling he was. Swiftly a smile grew on my face. Linda stared at him narrowly, clearly not believing him. I rolled my eyes My attention was then brought back to Jake when I heard him chuckle lowly. "Yeah, I'm more of a romantic so um; I don't just get with any girl. I have to really like the girl I'm with." Jake gave me a quick glance from the corner of his eyes. I put my head down embarrassed.

"What do you mean by really like?" she asked suspiciously. Jake shrugged.

"Some may almost call it love." he answered. Jake smiled brightly at Linda. I bit my lip, panicky. I don't think telling her that was the best idea. For once she was the one who looked surprised. Her eyes flashed to me confused, they soon cooled. I kept my eyes on the floor, avoiding eye contact. She sighed.

"Jake, can I talk to Sam alone?" My head shot up. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Jake smiled and nodded. He got up and left the both, before he left he squeezed my hand and gently kissed my on my already red cheeks. I strained out a smiled. When Jake left, I turned to Linda who shaking her head. "Of the stupid things Sam-,"

"You won't tell mom right?" I interrupted. She studied me and sighed.

"No, I can't begin to tell you how many times I cut class."

I sighed in relief, then decided to defend myself. "Well, technically we didn't ditch. It was lunch, so we just had it off campus which _is_ allowed."

"Yes, but I think they expect you get back on time." I grimaced. She sighed and smiled. "Look, I'm not here to act all mother-ish. I wanted to ask you what's going between you and pretty boy." She nodded her head toward the counter where Jake was sitting.

"We're dating." I said. My voice was weak and unconvincing. I knew Jake could hear us right now. I could imagine him silently grinning at the counter. Linda shook her head.

"I don't know Sam. He seems like he's in love you." _I know he is and I'm in love with him too._ I bit my lip keeping my thoughts, thoughts. "Don't play with his heart. I can tell he's one of the good ones." I looked at her surprised, but also nodded.

"I know." I mumbled

"Don't mess that up and what about-," Quickly shook my head no preventing her from saying Kevin's name. Her face scrunched, confused. I leaned over the table, closer to her.

"He's who I was talking about." I whispered. She nodded understanding I gave her a fake name. I took a deep breath relieved I was able to save myself.

"But Sam, how serious are you guys?" she asked. Her eyes grew caring. I desperately wanted to lie and say we're just dating, but the sincere way she was staring at me made me believe she could handle the truth. And if I couldn't talk to her who could I talk to? I shrugged unsure how to react.

"I love him." I whispered. Linda smiled, her eyes were truthfully bright this time.

"Well, it's about damn time you met your first love." she laughed, leaning back in her seat. I joined in. She took a deep breath and her eyes grew stern. "I'm happy for you, but just know there is still the whole world to see and so many more people to meet." she whispered. I nodded. Linda thought I was going to get caught up with Jake and forget about my life. Get stuck in a town and get knocked up, like she did. She wanted better for me. The fact that I was only seventeen proved I had so much to see. I wasn't even sure what love truly was yet. All I knew was I wanted to be with Jake right now and hopefully a lot longer. She had nothing to worry about. I smiled at Linda who will always be looking out for me and for that, I was grateful.

I saw Jake walking over to the booth. He smiled at Linda, who was now having no problem with clearly displaying her affection for his beauty. She stared at him with shimmering eyes. I rolled mine. "I hope you don't mind, but it's almost the end of the school day and I want us to get back in time to pick up our homework for the school day. I hope I didn't leave a bad impression on you. My mother's a teacher, so I take school seriously myself." Jake gave her his most charming smile. I even found myself staring. Of course I snapped out it. So did Linda – after about five minutes. Realizing what she was doing, she jumped back and smiled. We both stood up.

"Oh, forget about it. I didn't mean to be so rude; sometimes I just can't control my motherly instincts." Jake nodded and smiled. "Well, I'm just going to go." she murmured. Slowly Jake grabbed her hand and kissed it. I raised my eyebrows stunned. Strangely I found myself becoming jealous very quickly. Jake let go of her hand and grinned. Linda's cheeks turned bright red. Sheepishly, she nodded and walked out of the diner. I stared at him, shaking my head. He looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked. Ignoring he question I walked to the car. I could hear him repeating the same thing over and over again as he followed me. I giggled.

Jake was such a liar. We didn't go back to school we went straight to his house, not that I objected. Jake led me to his room. I looked around in the place he planned to end his life in. I could already sense how easily depressed you can get in it. It was so - plain. It was wooden of course, the floor, the walls, it was all brown. Against it though were shelves that covered have that side of the room filled with thousands of books. A bed was pushed toward the wall on the opposite side on the room. Next to the shelf was a walk- in closet. On the adjacent wall was a window stuck smack in the middle. Next to it was a desk, with chair. On top of it laid a several pieces of paper what looked like a Quill pen dipped into a bowl of, what I was guessing, ink. Beside it was a lamp that was positioned to shine light on the work area.

I looked around the room, pictures of Jake and other people in the olden days surrounded it. Each one of them were with different people, doing different things. Above his desk was a photo of Jake, Rose, Damon and an unfamiliar man. "My father." Jake whispered behind me. I smiled. He was very handsome and resembled more Damon than Jake according to basic features. They both had that dark brown hair and the same laugh lines, but like Jake his dad had those honey sweet, amber brown eyes. His cheek bones were low and he had that smile that just made the world seem brighter. He and Rose faced each other laughing. Rose hooked her arm across Jake's chest who was laughing and her husband did the same with Damon, both young. From here it looked like a big, normal, happy family. It made me smile. "Your family is beautiful." I whispered. There was not one flaw in any of them.

I felt my arm being tugged toward the bed. I let Jake pull me. He turned me around and before I could let out a breath – kissed me. The butterflies returned. Jake leaned over me, causing us to fall on the bed. His sweet tongue skimmed mine and went on to my top lip. My heart started beating rapidly. I felt his soft hands smooth down the side of my body, till it went to a stop at the end on my thigh. Slowly he picked it up helping him move closer to me. I found my hands in his hair again, helping him pull me closer. Jake lips moved from my lips to my jaw, soft and wet. I moaned. He moved down to my neck. Slowly I took deep breaths trying to control myself, but it wasn't working. This all felt so right.

I stood on my knee and started to lift up my shirt. Jake assisted me after pulling off his. His body was pale, but absolutely perfect. I stared at his six pack and muscular chest. Slowly my hand headed toward them. They felt rock hard. I smiled. He slowed his hands down between the gap of my breasts and my bra and the middle of my stomach. Jake looked at me with glistening eyes, as if I was the most beautiful the he's every seen. Blood rushed to my face as my cheeks grew a little warm. He smiled while wrapping his arms around my back and pulled me close, pressing on my lips again. His lips filled with desperation and passion. My heart was at very dangerous speed now. Once again he spilled to my jaw. Suddenly Jake stopped and pulled away from me. His face horrified. In less than a second he was on the other side of the room, pressed against the wall. I stared him confused while I tried to catch my breath. "We can't do this." he mumbled darkly. I grew confused, but still nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I mean it wouldn't be right to do it here." I murmured shamefacedly. He looked at me pained and bewildered.

"It's not that. It's just- I think might – change." He said. I grew even more confused.

"But you weren't upset or anything." I said. It made know sense. That shouldn't affect him at all. Based on what he told me, he only changed when he gets angry. He shook his head unsure himself, put on his shirt and handed me mine. I grimaced softly and place it back on. I had a little difficulty so he helped. He chuckled softly and wrapped him arms around my waist. Jake pulled me close to him. I could smell his husky scent. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. Slowly we swayed back and forth. Finally he spoke.

"With you Sam, I guess I get too excited. Just doing what we just did I could feel my blood starting to sting. I can't take that risk." he said. His eyes were full of concern and care. I frowned.

"I don't get it, how?" I confessed.

"When I'm angry my blood boils due to drastic increase in pulse. When I'm with you my blood boils for the same reason. It's weird because usually that kind of increase only happens when we're angry and only we can get that kind of angry, but you're special."

"So, that can't ever happen between us?" I asked shyly. I was full of disappointment. He stared at me sympathetic, but shook his head.

"I've never felt for anyone like I do for you. Until I learn how to control myself, it's not a possibility." I sighed, but nodded my head.

"Does that mean you're not a…" I asked. His cheeks turned pink, but he smiled.

"Hopefully, you'll will be my first and only." He whispered, with his smooth velvet voice. I bit my lip hiding the enormously wide smile that sprouting on my face. I failed. My heart skipped a beat. Jake couldn't get any sweeter. And I had to admit, it was nice to know the effect I had on _him._

"Yeah, me too." I whispered. He smiled and soft kissed me. When I pulled back he sighed. Jake placed his hand on my hand and slowly started stroking my jaw line.

"There's still so much to tell you. Sam, this is only the beginning."

I nodded and walked over to the bed, plopping down on it. I tapped on the opened space beside me, smiling. Jake grinned and joined me in a blink of an eye. I soon found myself lying down on top of him. I squealed at his super speed as Jake laughed. "Remember when I said I'm never going to get use to that?" I asked. He nodded. "I was right." Jake grinned widely. I moved the drooping hair from in front of my face to see his beautiful violet eyes. They were there, staring at me the way I loved again. Softly I pecked him on the lips and moved next to him. I lied there on his chest, listening to his heart beat as he slowly took deep breaths. "So explain how to me again? How does the anger thing work?" I whispered. I could feel Jake take a big breath. I smiled.

"When you first turn, the blood hasn't settled with the rest of you yet. You're always on edge. You'll punch someone in the face just if they bump into you by accident. After a year it goes down, you're normal – I guess. But it always there, right under you, easily accessed. That's why we have way shorter tempers than humans. You can train yourself to control like I have, for last 200 years, but it's a lot of work because technically it's against our nature. I still get easily frustrated sometimes, but it's rare. If you're like my mother, you can have complete control over it. She can literally feel any emotion and not have to worry about changing. But she's 600 years old, I can't really say that's fair." I hear the smile on his voice on the last part. I giggled.

"So I…"

"Based on what we just did you completely, totally, in every sing way demolish every single shred of self control I've spent learning for the past 200 years." he joked. I grinned slightly. I felt kind of bad though, I didn't want to be the cause for the loss of his self control. I could tell the silence from my thoughts made Jake anxious. He turned to me and placed his warm hand on my jaw. Slowly he rubbed my cheek. "Hey," he whispered with his velvet voice. "Don't think that changes anything. I love you. That's the only reason it's like that. The love have is so deep, I can't control it. This isn't a bad thing; it's just another way for me to keep you safe. I now know my limits." _But_ _I don't want you have any_, I thought. Instead I sighed and nodded with a smile. He chuckled and tenderly kissed me. His lips were sweet and fervently gentle. He pulled away and looked at me with his uniquely colored eyes.

"You see, that I can get used to." I murmured. He chuckled. I bit my lip taming over excitement.

Jake returned to lying on his back and me his chest. "Tell me about your brother." I whispered. I could hear Jake's heart beat quicken just a bit.

"I'd rather listen to something about you. You always have me doing all the talking." I giggled.

"Ok, what would you like to know?" I asked.

"How did you get stuck with someone as perky as Katie?" he asked. I looked up with his. He was truthfully curious. I laughed.

"I don't know, we just keep each other centered. She's crazy and I'm tamed – well now I am. Would you believe that it used to be the opposite?" Jake raised his eyebrows. "Katie used to be a total tomboy when we met and I was just energetic all the time. It was weird because she was the pretty one. I guess somewhere along the way, it just switched, but I think it's for the better. It was exhausting being happy all the time. Anyway she's my best friend and I would do or be anything for her." I smiled thinking of my dear friend. I've never even told her that, it was just something we sort of knew about each other. It still would be nice for her to hear it though.

We've been so out of it lately, the last thing I wanted was to let a boy come between me and her. No wonder she biting my head to get information, I haven't been telling her anything. We would have a sleep over soon. Her, Patriece and I. We'd totally girl it out and I'd confess everything or as much as I was allowed. We'd do it this weekend. I nodded at my plan. I could feel Jake staring at me clearly confused. I shook it off.

"Now tell me about your brother. Please?" I looked up at him with big innocent eyes. As looked down at him could tell it must have been a really sensitive subject for him. I was about to say forget it when he finally spoke.

"My brother back then was my best friend, but most importantly he was my role model. He was older and could do more things then me. He was stronger, taller, smarter everything I wanted to be when I got older. Even though in my eyes he seemed like the best guy in the world, in many other people's eyes he was very immature. I say it was because he knew how to have a good time. He would be the one to teach me all the new games and how to get away with pranks. It was great but- he changed." Jake grimaced and disgust swept across his face. I didn't get how he could feel so much hate toward Damon by the way he had just described him. He seemed like the perfect brother, in my eyes, he couldn't have changed that much. Then I remembered that when Jake said he changed, he could have meant physically.

"Change?" I asked. Jake's heartbeat quickened a little but more.

"In both ways. At first he didn't seem mad when I changed before him. At first he joked about it, saying 'sucks for you.'" Jake took a deep, harsh breath. "I wasn't even sure if he wanted it. Based on what he saw me go through, I think not. But, when he finally changed, it took over him and the power got to his head. He became the animal we train so hard to control. He gave into his true nature. All Damon would do was expose the anger with no regrets. He's mostly the reason we were discovered back then. I soon understood why they called him immature. Damon was careless and stupid, but back then I didn't want to believe it. I've been looking up to him since I was 6, I didn't want to think he was the bad guy. That's reason I hate him so much. I feel he betrayed me. Damon killed out best friend ship and even a women. He took her life and ran away. That was the last thing I heard about him. So I've spent the last 200 years hating him, wondering why?" Jake's voice was low and cautious.

I felt so much sympathy for Jake it hurt. Everything about his he has told me so far was tragedy after tragedy. How could a boy go through all the pain? It wasn't fair. I felt for Jake and I knew better than thinking I could help him, but – still.

I was starting to understand why being a werewolf was a curse. I closed my eyes as I continued to lay on Jake. I thought about if I was there with him. How I would be the person to stay with him in his room, no matter what was anybody's objection. I thought about being his friends and being there for him, when nobody else was. I thought about being in his room, lying together just like this.

"That's where Rachel came in." Jake mumbled. My eyes shot open. "She was the new girl, so she was unaware of our family rumors. Many had spread over the years. Some suspected us as the werewolves or at least something; some thought we were too noble for that, although they couldn't deny being interested in our continuous youth. My father is the only reason those who believed didn't form a mob and attack us. He was the only human." Jake paused for a short while. For a moment I could only hear our long deep breaths.

"We had to cover my brother's disappearance with war. We had said he joined the army, it worked well since he was 18. I was almost 16 when she moved to town; I had more control over my emotions by then. She became my friend while my brother was away. When the other girls were out flirting, she would sit on my pouch and stare at me through the window. I guess she was wondering about me, why I was so isolated. Finally she worked the courage to break into my house and talk to me." Jake chuckled. I smiled.

Rachel seemed like a good friend, but I couldn't help but feel jealous that she was the one fulfilling what I was just _dreaming_ about. "Back then she was the one who got me out of my depression. It had worsened when my brother left. She always managed to get me to smile, even if she was being the most annoying person in the world. Her personality was very outgoing, so of course she brought me out of the house with her. We soon became best friends, it literally took a week. She told me everything and everyday wished I could do the same with her.

It was a family secret. You see, the only reason she moved to town was because her father was the person hired to start hunting the suspicious animal. As much I as I wanted to, I couldn't trust her with that. Rachel and I grew up together as best friends, it was natural for me to fall in love with her. Only Rachel didn't stay the same sweet, funny, outgoing girl. When she became a bachelorette she became – well, a bitch." I smiled sprouted on my face.

"She was still sweet and funny in some ways, but she used her beauty to take advantage of everyone, including me. Of course I was blind to this, I was way too hypnotized by her." My face scrunched. This was getting a little bit awkward, I really didn't want to him be in love with another girl. "When I finally told her what I was, it got worse. All she wanted was to do was turn. She pretended to like me, manipulated me, and used me." Jake's heart beat quickened. "She was obsessed by it. For a while that was all we would ever talked about. It's what eventually got her killed."

"Did she ever tell her father?"

"There was no reason to. By then all the werewolves were gone."

I became confused. "Wait, what do you mean werewolves? Damon wasn't the cause of all the attacks?"

"In the beginning, yes, but after he left they continued. It turns out, there were more in town than us and Damon's attacks gave them a sign that it ok to go with their nature. Indirectly - he's the cause of my father's death." Jake's velvet voice became a soft mourn. His eyes were distressed and unfocused.

"What?" I stuttered.

"My Father was so set on keeping us safe. He wanted to be the man of the house, being human didn't hold him back." Jake's voice was far away, his face was seriously disturbed. I moved farther on his chest and held his close, trying to comfort him. His whole body was as if it was on fire and his heartbeat was racing, I couldn't imagine how hard this must be for him. "He the other men went on a hunt that night. My mother begged them not to go. He should have known better, but he always found away to make everything seem so easy. 'We know how to kill them. We'll trap 'em and burn 'em. It's take ten minutes tops.' he said." Jake's voice became shaky. I looked up to see his black eyes, drowned in water. I pulled him closer.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. I felt so bad, that I couldn't say anything else, do anything else. I felt tears build in my eyes.

"Everything went wrong that night. They came for us, my mother and I. We were supposed to be safe; my father had made sure that we wouldn't get caught. There weren't many we told our secret to. Only those who thought it was necessary. Our maid, she was considered necessary. Only we didn't know she was having an affair with one of the leaders of the committee. Mr. Jeffery George, and Alice Wellstone." He scoffed. "They wedded on the anniversary of my Father's death." Jake made a face with such disgust it was indescribable, then he grinned a bit. "They didn't live very long together though. That was one of the things I didn't resent Damon for."

I took a deep breath, trying to cover how uncomfortable I was with the fact of Damon killing those people for revenge. I knew they deserved to be punished, but I didn't like the idea of taking some else's life for it and by the smirk Jake's face, it seemed like he disagreed. I shook it off though.

"My father came to save us. Their plan was to round up all of us werewolves and killed us. They tried to burn us in an old warehouse. He got there in time, but we watched as all the others burned. We heard their screams of pain and sorrow. And all I remember is thinking we have to help them, how can we help them." There was such desperation in Jake's strained voice. It had been that way ever sine he began the story. I imagined the sad story in my head as he talked. Tears continued to build, but were not released. "You see, werewolves have this connection. No matter how different of lives are, we'll always be there for each other. It's sort of a pack.

My father saved my mother and me. We knew we had flee town, but on our way -," I felt a drop of liquid on my face. I looked up and saw that the tears that were in Jake's eyes were escaping one by one. "Somebody had heard of our escape and they shot him, in cold blood." Jake's voice stammered. I was at lost for words in grief. No matter what gesture I made I could not take away the pain Jake was feeling right now. I couldn't change his miserable past. What could I say? How could I help him? "That was the first time I saw my mother as a wolf. She was so angry she ripped their throat out in a split second. " He paused. "After, we took my Father's body and hid in the next town over that night. I remember just hearing my mother crying. I remember her cursing herself, saying it was her fault, how she fell for the council's trick." Jake stopped talking and took a deep breath I looked up, watery eyed, his face was wet and swollen. It was then I really noticed the tears. Each one sparkled and had a bright glare. Slowly and delicately I placed my hand on his cheek and moved it to let him face me making my best attempt to calm him. My eyes were filled with tears.

"Hey, it's ok. It was nobody's fault. Not yours , not your mother's, not even Damon's ok?" I whispered shakily. My voice was unstable, but I made sure it was reassuring. He nodded slowly. The way Jake stared at me, so innocent and guilty broke my heart into a million pieces. I returned to the center of his chest and squeezed him tight. I felt warm, light lips on the top of my forehead.

His past was so sad. He deserve any of this. Jake was betrayed by the very person he looked up to, and the same person's actions lead up to the cause of his father's death. He was isolated from being and child and his first love, played him. Jake was betrayed by so many, it hurt to think about it. I thought to myself what he could have done to deserve all of this. What could anybody have done.

"I came back a several years later. It's amazing how quickly a town could forget. I looked Rachel up and found out she died from a flu. Despite the entire tragedy she still devoted her life to werewolves." Jake shook his head. "Turns out she was messing with some witches."

"Witches?" I asked shocked. That's a new one. Jake smiled.

"Your surprised? Huh, I thought by now you knew, nothing is as it seems anymore. Witches, werewolves and who knows what else. They exist." I grinned. I felt a warm hand stroking my shoulder. I looked up and found Jake staring at me, his eyes were black. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "That put a downer on our afternoon." I shook my head and slowly, gently kissed him. It caught him by surprise, but it take him long to respond. Everything about this kiss was innocent and sweet, just what we needed. When I pulled I away he smiled. His coal black eyes soon became dark lavender.

"What's up with that?" I asked.

"What?" he asked totally confused. I giggled.

"Your eyes." I told him.

"Oh, um what do you mean?" he asked, nonchalantly. I looked at him surprised.

"You don't know they shift?" I asked.

"Wait, you see that?" he responded, happily this time. I nodded, still not having any idea what was going on. Suddenly I felt Jake's warm lips crushing mine. I was so surprised I didn't have time to respond. Jake pulled away. I let out a huge breath.

"Wait, what does it mean." I asked laughing.

"It means I love you." he answered avoiding the question. And quickly kissed me again. My mind spun. I let a smile out so wide it hurt my face and he returned it. "It's just – you only see werewolves' eyes shift when you love them."

"That shouldn't be a surprise." I mumbled quietly. I could hear Jake smile.

"When I'm sad or anything related to that they're black, but when anything else beside angry – like happy, for instance, their violet or as my mother says darkly lavender."

"They've been violet a lot lately." I told him smiling.

He looked down at me and smiled portraying his perfect set of white teeth. "And that in every single way has everything to do with you." he whispered. I put my head down hiding my newly red ch,eeks. I could hear Jake lowly chuckling to himself. I took a deep, happy breath and returned to the center of Jake's chest. I just lied there, in the place wished I could spend the rest of eternity in, wondering what _I_ did to deserve him. God, I loved him.

Review? : ] !


	11. Parties

_A/N: Ok so for the past 3 chapters I've made some changes , really all i did was copy and paste some parts into the more apporpriate chapter. I didn't delete anything...promise ;) Anyway this chapters almost done...promise guys. Again thx for the alerts/favorites and support! : D_

Ch. 11: Parties

Katie and Patriece came over that Friday night. "Sleepover time!" Katie squeaked as she showed up on my door. When I asked her to this little party, I totally forgot the fact that she's crazy. Still, she was _my_ crazy best friend, and we haven't hung out like this in way too long. I knew she agreed with me by the scream she gave me when we were on the phone.

Patriece was just as excited. In fact, she said it was her first sleepover ever. It came as a surprise to me, but maybe they didn't do stuff like that where she's from or maybe she might have went to an all guys school. I really didn't care, I was just happy that both of my favorite girls in the entire world were going to be there.

It was perfect because my parents had said they were going out, so we had the entire house all to ourselves.

They both showed up at around the same time. Patriece was in silk, sky blue pajamas with penguins all over. Katie was in a cotton with cheetah prints and I was wearing a big pink t-shirt with baggy gray pants that had writing all over it like "Girls rule!" "Boy's drool." in colorful designs.

"Ok, who's ready to party!" Patriece sang. She dumped he bag on the ground after I invited the both in. I laughed.

"Ok guys, we have pizza, popcorn, chips, dips, soda, and yes Katie we have Twizzlers." She smirked devilishly and dashed for the kitchen. She returned from the kitchen with a mouthful of licorice.

"So uh, what do you guys want to start with. Movie, dancing, or truth or dare. Oh! I can totally give you guys mani-pettis." She mumbled excitingly.

"Movie." Patriece and I answered simultaneously. I smiled. We decided on Texas Chainsaw Massacre although there was a little argument. Patriece wanted Freddy vs. Jason and Katie wanted Texas Chainsaw. They left it to me to break the tie, no matter how many times I stated I _really_ didn't care. "Uhg! Ok! Chainsaw!" I blurted. After that I felt guilty and scared. Guilty because I sided with Katie and scared because Patriece gave a look that looked as if she was going to kill me in my sleep tonight.

I turned slightly away from her and squashed myself into my pillow.

The movie starting distracted me from my future murderer and got me to relax a little. I wished I could say the same after I actually finished watching it. I can honestly say that was the scariest film I have ever seen - and I wasn't the only one who thought so. We were _all _speechless.

"Uh…" Katie buzzed.

"Wha-," Patriece began.

"Yeah…" I answered just as confused. It was just then I noticed how close we had all gotten to each other. I was grabbing Patriece shirt, Katie was grabbing mine and Patrice clenched on to my pillow as if her life depended on it. I looked around there was popcorn, Twizzlers and chips all over the place.

"So who wants to dance?" Patriece blurted breaking the silence. We slowly nodded. "Ok." Patriece popped up and went to the stereo. The room was soon filled with a vibrating bass. Music played through I didn't recognized it. it had a disco grove to it. Patriece danced as Katie and I stared at her deeply confounded. She returned the glare shocked and almost ashamed. "Com'on! Escapade? Janet Jackson? On of the best songs made ever. Ring a bell?" she continued to ask and we continued to stare. She rolled her eyes and started dancing only this time, Patriece made her way over to us. Patriece grabbed Katie, pulled her up and twirled her around. They started to laugh and dance around. Then she came for me. Her eyes were playfully devilish.

"No. Patriece, really I can't dance." I pleaded. She continued to come toward me, smiling. I shook my head anxiously. "Really, me dancing is not pretty. Trust me." I continued. It wasn't working.

"Sam get your ass up and dance or I will tell everyone first thing on Monday morning that everybody thought you were a boy all of kindergarten." Katie threatened, hands on hips. She would go that low.

"It wasn't my fault my mom gave me a bad haircut. Whoa-," Patriece pulled me up and gave me a spin. Finally I gave in and moved my awkward body to the music. It was fun, I was having pure fun for once in a very long time. I laughed, I sang, I dance and I fell, but it was _fun_. The song changed to Ke$ha, then Rihanna, Beyonce and many more. We dance like this for hours, just giggling and being happy.

We finally calmed down around midnight. By then we listened to about 5 cd's.

"OK, who wants to play truth and dare?" Katie asked, sitting down on the floor. Patriece and I agreed cheerfully. "Great!" she squeaked. I rolled my eyes and giggled joining her on the dirty floor. "Ok Sam, truth or dare?" I thought about. If I picked truth I had no doubt it would be about Jake and if I pick dare, since it was Katie I'm pretty sure it would either be gross or inappropriate. "Truth." I told her. I couldn't help that I'm a wimp.

"Ok, so… what the hell is going on between you and Jake!" she shouted. Blood rushed to my face.

"What do you mean? I told you we're dating." I mumbled warily.

"Yeah with like no details." she blurted. I shrugged. "You're dating the hottest guy in school and all you can do shrug." She eyed me suspiciously. "You guys aren't planning on eloping are you?" she asked bluntly. My eyes widened. Why would she even think that?

"What? No!" I told her. Katie put her hands up surrendering. Patriece cut in.

"Ok Katie enough. Let's get down to the serious stuff." There was a brief pause. "Is he a good kisser?" she pressed. I laughed. Both of their eyes were full of excitement. My face warmed. I bit my lip embarrassed. Finally I gave in.

"They best." I breathed. We all laughed.

"Yes, I knew it!" Katie cheered. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what happened to the _game_." I pointed out.

"Game's dead." Katie blurted again bluntly, but also teasingly. Patriece giggled and laid down on her back.

"Seriously Sam. You're the only person who knows anything about him. To everyone else he's hot, sexy, mysterious guy. What's he like?" she asked. Katie and I joined her. I took a deep breath. I didn't really know what to say. they made him seem as if he was some untouchable god - which he did seem like – in the beginning..

"Well, I don't know he's the sweetest person in the entire world. He's funny, charming, kindhearted, caring, mysterious, obviously, and smart, but he's also obnoxious and annoying and too damn dazzling." I blushed, thinking of him. I remembered the way I lied in his arms Tuesday afternoon when he told me his family's past. I craved for that right now. I wanted to be in his warm, protective grasp again.

Katie scoffed. "He sounds perfect to me." she smiled. I grinned.

"Yeah, but he has a really sad family history. His brother ran away and his father passed away. I guess that's why he's sort of to himself." I guess I shouldn't have said ran away, since Damon was 18. He was legally able to leave, but still, it still felt like he left his family.

It went silent for a while.

"Hey guys," Patriece whispered.

"What?" I answered.

"I have come to the obvious conclusion, that life sucks." she stated. I giggled.

"Yeah." There was a jingle from the door. Immediately we all popped up completely paranoid. I sighed at the sight of my mother's bangs. She laughed at our fear.

"Hah! You guys were that scared huh?" she teased. Mom shook her head in disappointment. "You bunch of babies." I rolled my eyes. Dad followed her into the living room an examined the mess we had created. He simply shook in disbelief and went upstairs. My mother giggled and followed.

"Night!" I yelled, but there was no response. I shook it off. I turned back to my friends and smiled. "You know what? Why am I the only one talking about my boyfriend. We're all in relationships here. Patrice how's you and Rodney?" I pressed. Patrice went wide and her tan cheeks flushed pink.

"He's fine." She uttered timidly. I rolled my eyes and grinned. I was going to enjoy turning the tables on them.

"Oh c'mon. Tell us about him! I want to know _everything._" I leaned closer to her. Her eyes narrowed, clearly she knew what I was doing. I just continued to smile and waited for her answer.

"Rodney is great Sam, really. He's a totally jock, but also really sweet and a total romantic – even if he doesn't want anyone to know it. But have to admit, he's not the brightest." I bit my lip quickly holding my laugh. Katie didn't – she snorted loud and clear. Patrice rolled her eyes.

"So is _he_ a good kisser." I asked smirking.

Patrice's face scrunched a bit. "Well, compared to other's – he could be better." She admitted shyly.

"Oh!" Katie and I bantered. Patriece's face turned red. She grabbed a pillow and threw it our way. We laughed.

"Ok but it doesn't matter because, I still feel that spark you know?" she whispered. I nodded thinking about when I kiss Jake. How every time my heart would flutter, my mind would boggle and nothing else in the world would seem matter. I just wanted it to be me and him forever... I snapped out of my day dream returning to the party.

"Ok, ok." I hollered calming them down. I turned to Katie. "You're turn. What's it like dating the geekiest of them all." I teased.

"Hey! I'll have you know the geeks are the sweetest of them all." she defended happily. I turned to Patrice and we both glared at Katie amused. "It's true! And you know what? He's a pretty damn good kisser." she bragged. My put my hand to my chest expressing my playful shock. She rolled her eyes. "You know what, not all of us can have our own Jake." she mocked

I gave her a stink face, but also smiled. _No, no you can't_, I thought and I was proud of that.

All of a sudden there was a big thump from upstairs. Katie shrieked and Patriece and I jumped. I rolled my eyes at our silliness and got up. "Where are you going?" Patriece asked.

"To go see what that was." I told them.

"Ok, but if you hear a chainsaw run." Katie teased. I smiled a mocking smile. She rolled her eyes. I took a deep breath preparing myself just in case and went upstairs. I headed for my mothers room. It sounded like it came from there.

"Hey mom what was-," I stopped mid-sentence to see both of my parents in bed and what looked like – naked. My eyes went wide and my face became burning hot from my discovery. Both of them gawked at me speechless "Oh- uh, bye."I mumbled. I slammed the door and raced downstairs. I rejoined my friends without a word. I just sat there trying to figure what I just witnessed. They stared at me clearly confused.

"Sam, are you ok? You're kind of pale." Patriece buzzed. It was just a background noise in my mind. Everything was dizzy, and I couldn't concentrate on anything.

"I – I just saw my parents in bed." I murmured.

"So?"

"_Together._" I told them. Their mouths dropped. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah." I breathed. There was silence for a while as we all tried to process what just happened.

"Well, at least it'll easier for Jake to meet the parents now." Katie blurted. I stared at my so called friend in complete astonishment. She shrugged innocently. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. I was happy they were back together, really. I just wished I didn't have to _see_ them together. I found myself repeating a question very often lately. Why me?

Later we went up to my room. I shivered when I past my mother's door. Katie gave us mani-pettis, but said I was a horrible customer because I fidgeted too, but it was only because I was so distracted. We talked more, or at least they did. I was still a little too disturbed to get into the conversation like before. That whole night remained awkward for me. We ended falling asleep at about 3 in the morning.

I awoke from a restless night at about 12. I sighed and got up. Only I had a little difficulty. I found that Patriece's foot was smooched up against me cheek. I crinkled my face out of disgust and insensitively slapped it off my face. The foot went flying causing Patriece to fall off the bed, creating a large thump sound. "Ouch!" I heard two high voices say. Oops, I forgot, Katie called the floor. I couldn't help, but let a giggle escape though.

Both the girls got up looking like a complete mess with angry faces. I smiled at them innocently. "Good morning." I greeted. They rolled their eyes and joined my on my messy bed.

"So how you doing?" Patrice asked sincerely. I knew what she was talking about. She was asking if I was ok with walking in with my parents while they – reunited. I shuddered.

"The less you remind me of it, the better I'll be." I managed out, making a very disgusted face. But I shook it off with a deep breath and smiled. "So, who's hungry?"I asked.

"Me!" Katie squealed. I jumped back surprised by the enthusiasm in her voice and laughed. "Oh, Sam, can you make those strawberry pancakes?" She turned to Patriece and placed her hand on her shoulder. "She makes the best strawberry pancakes. Yeah I'll have 4." She commanded in her light energetic voice. I nodded slowly and got off the bed. They followed. We all headed for the bathroom to start our day.

When I looked at myself in the mirror I jumped. There was red lipstick all over my face. It was on my forehead, my cheeks, around my lips and right on the tip of my nose "How did this happen?" I cried. All my suspicion disappeared when I heard giggling from behind me. I turned around angrily and raised my eyebrow with my best deathly stare. I looked at there wide smiling face and listened to their little giggles. Then the perfect punishment came to mind. "So, I guess if you guys are able to do this, then you're definitely able to make your breakfast. Right?" I teased with a wicked smile.

Their eyes widened and the laughter stopped. "Wait, no Sam we're sorry." Katie spat out. I ignored them as wiped the lipstick off my face.

"Yeah Rudolph, no need to be cruel." Patriece whimpered with a tiny giggle she hid poorly. I grimaced, smirked at them and made my way downstairs, ignoring their pleads the whole way down.

They came downstairs lethargically. Feeling guilty and being my soft, usual self, I turned on the stove. They smiled and we took our seats.

By 2 o'clock Sam and Patriece were getting ready to leave. I was sad to see them go. It's been a long time since I had a girl's night or anything close to this, I didn't want it to end. Patriece and Katie gathered their stuff after breakfast, got dressed and headed for the door. When we all reached there I sighed. They smiled. "Well, Sam I had fun." Katie lightly stated.

I smiled. "Good, yeah we should totally do this again." Her and Patriece exchanged glances. "What?" Beaming smiled planted on both of their faces. "What?" I pushed.

"Well, we were thinking, since you had such a good time…," Patriece started

"And the fact that you probably don't want to be around your parents that much today…"

"And we were talking about all our boyfriends last night…" I rolled my eyes. Could they drag this out any longer?

"That we could all - meet!" Katie squeaked.

"What, you mean like a triple date?" I asked, shrugging. They nodded eagerly. I thought about. It would be nice for Jake to get some friends and hopefully Kevin would be over everything now that he's with Katie. Plus, I _really_ wanted to hang out with my friends and be with Jake all at the same time. Finally I nodded. "Ok, sounds good." Soon I felt myself being suffocated by two arms. "Ok – guys – I can't – breathe." I struggled. They let go. Katie clapped keenly.

"Ok, so diner, dinner, seven o'clock - be there." Patriece told me as both of them left the house. I nodded and closed the door behind them.

Shaking my head, I want back up to my room. When, I reached I saw my door was open. I could have sworn I closed it. Anyway I shook it off and went in my room. On the ground I saw pink bunny slippers. Only one person in my entire house owned those. Oh – no. My mother was sitting on my bed in a hot pink silk rob. Quickly I looked at the ground, the closet, my dresser – anything but her eyes.

"Hi." She whispered in her quiet petite voice. It was the voice she used when she had bad news or she did something wrong. Last time she used it I was six. My goldfish died. She knocked the bowl down while she was making dinner.

"Hi." I mumbled. Uncomfortably I took a seat on the other side of the bed. I heard her sigh.

"Honey, we need to talk about this."

My eyes widened. I started to shake my head frantically. "No, no we don't. I rather just live my life pretending like I saw nothing."

The bed shifted. I felt my mom's soft hand on my shoulder. I twitched. "Look, honey I would _really_ like to talk to you about what's going on." I could hear the sweet smile in her voice. That did weaken me a bit, but I kept my awkward ground. "Ok, fine, but don't be surprised when your father doesn't leave and you start seeing his stuff in the house." She said this in her happy, teasing, musical voice. I smiled. They were getting back together? Finally I gave in and turned to face my mother.

"Ok, ok awkward stage over." I told her. She laughed and I joined. I wasn't going to deny it was a little awkward looking at her face again. "So, you guys are…,"

"Getting back together." she beamed.

"Great, mom, that's great. How - when did you decide?" She shrugged.

"Last night, we were at dinner and we're talking and…well you know the rest." I looked away feeling a little uncomfortable, but shook it off. I was going to be happy for my mother.

"That's perfect, but um, mom can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Did you _really_ have to do _that _when I had _friends_ over?" She laughed. I joined in uneasily.

" Oh, well sorry honey but, you know you're father is an ani-,"

"Ok!" I interrupted. That was over the line. "I am not having this talk you mom, so….bye." I told her. She put her hand up in a surrendering gesture.

"Ok, ok. I get it. I'm not that cool of the mom to have the talk with."

"No mom. We already had that talk and it very awkward and I don't know about you, but would not like to reenact on it." I stated timidly.

"Ok, I get it. Just tell me." I looked up. "You and your boyfriend are being safe…right?"

"Out!" I told her. Quickly, but also smiling she got and went the door. I sighed while thinking about my neurotic mother, but also smiled. I didn't know I would be this happy that - we were going to be a family again.

I called Jake and asked him to come over after he was done making fun of me about my encounter. He was there in less than fifteen minutes. I heard a rattle near the window. I jumped, but smiled when I saw spiked up black hair. He smiled showing me his perfect white teeth. For awhile I just stared at him. I was only away from him for one day and it already felt like eternity. I looked at his tall, muscular body, his strong, pale god-like face structure. Jake's black, spiked hair. His strong jaw, that was under his cute cheeks. Finally I reached his dark lavender eyes under his bushy dark eyebrows. I smiled. I could not get any more lucky, than to say he was mine.

Jake was staring at me too. When I noticed this, I blushed a little bit. Suddenly Jake was in front of me, holding my face. I closed my eyes, sucking in everything. His atmosphere, his heat, his scent. "A night away from you is way to long." he whispered.

I smiled. "Tell me about it." Jake laid his soft lips upon mine. His lips were full of light desperation. I returned the kiss just as eager. I missed him so much. One night of not laying in his arms was nearly unbearable.

By the time the kissed ended, I was out of breath. I bit my lip preventing myself from throwing my lips at him again. I didn't want to excite him. Instead I took a deep breath and turn around. Jake was obnoxiously already on my bed. I rolled my eyes and joined him. I cozened up beside him for a while. "So how was the sleepover?" he asked.

"It was…great. I had no idea how much I needed it. I mean we caught up on so much, I hadn't noticed how much I was keeping from them. It was cool catching up and being the victim of a lipstick prank." I laughed. Thinking back on it, it was pretty funny. Jake grabbed my hand that was on his chest and started to play with it.

"Sounds like you had fun." he mumbled.

"Mm-hm." I hummed playing back. "But I would have liked spending the night with you too. Which is why I like the triple date idea tonight." I hinted. Jake hands stopped moving. I looked up to see his confused, scrunched up face.

"Triple date?" he asked.

"Yeah." I started playing with his hands again. "Patriece and Rodney, Katie and Kevin and you and I are going to have dinner together at the diner tonight." I told him. I felt Jake take a deep breath, but then he started playing my hand again.

"What time?" he asked in his velvet, voice. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Seven."

He sighed. "Ok, let's party."

"Yay!" I squeaked, for moment I felt like Katie. I shook my head. I was spending way too much time with her. Jake laughed. We continued to play with each other's hand for the rest of the day.

A/N: Just a little bit more of chapter guys, i promise. ; ] Trust me, when break comes, there will be much time updates. Review!


	12. Serenade

A/N: Ok, so i KNOW you guys probably HATE me rite now. i know i haven't updated in sooooooooo long and you guys have no idea how sorry i am for that. i didn't give up on the story if u guys r wondering... in fact the story has just begun...;) Again guys i am so sorry. WARNING FROM THIS POINT ON ITS JUST STUPID EXCUSES IM MAKING. YOU MAY SKIP THIS PART AND GO ON TO THE READING IF YOU LIKE: For a while i didn't have writers block...it's just i couldn't write well. when i did get an idea and tried to write it down it was horrible and u guys deserve waaaaaaayyyyyyyy better than that so i spent my time editing the rest of the story which is why i moved around some of the chapters. Anyway finally after about one week i was ready to go and back to my old self and i got an idea for the rest of the story. (Boy do i got stuff in store for you;) )but sadly our internet stopped working. But it's fixed now! : ) ANyway i am now able to write and i can promise you the updates will come more frequently now. Wld u believe i wrote this whole chapter in 1 day? I can't, well excused that one day of editing. Well, anyway i talk tooo much so i hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Ch. 12: Serenade

Jake was there when I started to get ready for the date. I looked in my closet and sighed from my selection. Suddenly there was a dark figure behind me. I jumped a bit and it wasn't long till I heard a chuckle. Jake stepped into my closet and pulled out ocean blue dress with ruffles on the bottom. He walked out smiling. I shook my head in disbelief. "Um, there's no way I can pull off that dress." I admitted flatly. Jake's beautiful face was soon filled with confusion.

"What do you mean? I think blue looks lovely with your skin." He approached me put the dress up to my body then stepped back a bit to examine me. "See? You look beautiful." he proclaimed. I blushed. Jake smiled widely. "I'll leave you to change." he whispered. Then he walked over to the window and disappeared. I grabbed the dress that was left hanging on the edge of my closet and started to look for matching shoes.

Jake returned five minutes after I finished getting dressed. He returned with a swift breeze. I turned around and saw he changed his outfit too.

Jake were black dress pants and a white buttoned dress shirt. He fixed his hair to lie softly in front of his face. It gave his face more depth, even though it covered a little bit of his eyes – which was not my favorite. However, he still looked absolutely stunning. In a way he looked like a godly, modern, more delicately faced James Bond. I smiled.

Jake walked over to me and grabbed my hands. "See, I told you. You look _beautiful_. Katie will have a run for her money tonight. Though, personally I don't she comes even close to your beauty." He grinned as my pale cheeks pinked. Slowly Jake leaned in and gave a soft peck on the cheek. Even that little touch made my heart flutter.

I didn't think I looked _that_ good. I wore the blue dress with silver semi – heels. Like he said, he was right – I found myself admiring myself in the dress. It worked well with my not so impressive figure and my abnormally pale skin. I put my hair up in a curly and sort of messy bun displaying my pearl earring more properly. Of course, I wore no makeup.

But I nodded and accepted the comment. "So will I be using the front door or the window?" Jake asked with a persuading smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, window. I'll introduce you soon; it's a little hectic in the family department now. I'm promise though, soon." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey I'm in no rush. For now I'm just set on getting your friends to like me."

I snorted.

"Trust me that won't be a problem. They already love you, especially Katie. Oh yeah – that reminds me. Katie can be a little… well some call it crazy, but she calls it aggressive. So if asks you any weird questions or makes any inappropriate comments just know I'm apologizing now." Jake raised his eyebrows amused and chuckled. I shook my head. If only he knew how serious I was. I sent Jake off to the window and made my way downstairs.

Thank goodness my parents were nowhere to be seen. Just to make sure I hurried out the door and rushed my way to the car. The door was already open. Without hesitation I got in.

We arrived to the diner early. It wasn't avoidable with Jake's driving. Fast reflexes or not, I still didn't trust going ninety miles per hour.

Jake signed us in and we took our seats. As we were driving I started wondering if we were over dressed – all that disappeared when I saw how lovely the place was decorated. It was jazz night. Lights were dazzling, smooth music was playing and everyone was dressed up. Of course Katie and Patriece failed to mention that. I looked at my phone and saw 10 text messages. They were from both Katie and Patriece. I only read the ones in all caps:

Oh yeah Sam it's jazz night so dress up!

Sam, make sure you look stunning!

Get ur jazz hands ready, tonight we're going all out!

Ok since you deciding not to answer me I'm just gunna pray you don't show up in jeans, but just in case you do I have this really cute mini-skirt that Jake will love on you! It shows a lot of leg… ; ) C u there Sam!

The last on was from Katie. I rolled my eyes. I smiled from relief though. Jake seemed confused, so filled I him in.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"How is that I'm always the oblivious one to everything and that you know everything that oblivious to?"

He shrugged. "Easy. You're not a 200 year old werewolf." Slowly Jake unraveled his perfect teeth.

The others arrived 10 minutes later at different times. First it was Patriece and Rodney. She wore a beautiful silver one strap dress that slug over her shoulder. Her hair was pushed to one side lying on the other shoulder. The way she walked in the glowing lights made her look like a model. She had this glow that gave the atmosphere of an angel. In a way it almost resembles Jake's glow. Rodney wore black jeans and a serene blue button down shirt much like Jake's but much more - plain.

I got up and hugged Patriece when she made her way over to us. "You look great!" I squeaked.

"Thanks! You too." She returned I smiled and turned to handsome Rodney. He smiled.

"It's uh, cool to meet you Sam. You look, uh pretty tonight." I giggled and nodded. Patriece was right. He was a total jock. I turned to Patriece who was being dazzled by Jake. She stood in front of him and smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Patriece." I had forgotten this wasn't there first time meeting like it will be for Katie. Jake gave her some kind of grin. It made me feel like I was missing something. I shook it off though.

We all took her seats. Jake held the chair out for me and Rodney, obviously intimidating mimicked the same thing with Patriece. "So did you guys order yet?" Rodney asked taking the menu in his hand.

"No we were waiting for you guys. We got here early. Jake's a fast driver." I explained.

"Tell me about it." Patriece added pointing to Rodney. Rodney cut in.

"In my defense, I build car so it's only natural for me to test drive the speed as well." Patriece rolled her eyes and he turned to Jake who was clearly amused by our conversation. "What about you? You know anything about cars or are you just a fast driver?" I turned to him, curious myself. Jake gave a smile that made the whole table speechless for a second.

"Uh, yeah a bit. Yeah, the latest thing I worked on was my BMW acceleration. I won a couple races using that." Rodney nodded clearly impressed and they continued to converse more car talk. I, however, had no idea what the big deal was so I turned to the door to look for Katie. I was still sort of impressed though. I didn't know he worked on cars. In a way it made him even – hotter.

Finally Katie and Kevin walked the door. Both of them looked absolutely stunning. Katie showed up in a snazzy red dress that _did_ give me a run for my money. In fact I might as well be out all together. Her dirty blond was in a bun just like mine and displayed her pearl earrings. Katie smiled once she saw us and approached us with Kevin in her arm.

Kevin wore a nice, black suit. That _seriously_ resembled James Bond's. His hair was just like usually, but I had to admit, it looked especially good tonight.

We all stood up and attacked Katie with a hug. "Katie I'm speechless." She laughed.

"Sam, I could say the same with you! You look amazing!" I blushed. Katie leaned loser to whisper something in my ear. "I still have that mini – skirt just in case you want to change." she hinted nodding slightly toward the door. I laughed with a feeble head shake. She shrugged. I turned to Kevin who was _actually_ speechless.

"Sam, you look – gorgeous." He whispered. I blushed a bit.

"Thanks Kevin, you as well." I stopped. _Stupid foot in mouth._ "I mean – look at you looking like a mini James Bond." I commented. Kevin grabbed on to his tux and raised his eyebrow. I laughed. I turned to see Jake greeting Katie who was standing awfully close. She smiled at him dazzled.

"It's nice to finally meet you Katie. Sam's told me many wonderful things about you." Jake slowly lifted her hand and softly kissed it. Again I found myself jealous.

"Well, isn't that nice of her." Katie responded mesmerized. I giggled, but then I wondered. Was that how I looked when _I_ was with Jake?

After all the introductions, finally we all took our seats and ordered.

The date was going well. Basically Jake and Rodney spent time teaching Kevin about cars and Katie, Patriece I talked about many different subject. We skimmed over my parents and possible idea for another sleep over. The whole night, there wasn't one time when I didn't feel I Jake's lingering stares though. Each time, I softly blushed to myself. And each time I seemed to be the only one who heard his low chuckles.

We ate, we talked and music played. It was a great triple date and everything was going fine until the entertainment stopped. The pianist refused to play anymore without pay so we were left piano less. Not soon after a lady came up to the microphone. "We're experiencing some difficulty with the entertainment so if you could just be patient with us we'll try to fix it as soon as possible. Thank you." After the announcement quiet murmurs filled the room. The lady returned not soon after. "The manager had made the decision to turn jazz night into an open mic jazz night. So if anyone with any musical talents is willing to come up, the floor is yours." I looked around for any volunteers. I landed on Jake who had a blank expression on his face. A smile planted on my face as an idea sprouted in my mind.

"You play, don't you?" I asked. Jake said nothing. _Of course he does. Was there anything Jake couldn't do? _ "Why don't you go up there?" I pushed. Again he said nothing. "Jake?" I called once again. He calmly shook his head.

"The piano has too much baggage." he simply whispered. I was just about to ask him to elaborate, when the spotlight hit him. My eyes widened.

"Would you like to play sir?" The lady asked. The crowd started to cheer. My mouth dropped, but Jake showed no sign of embarrassment or alarm. Without hesitation Jake displayed his perfect smile to everyone and got up, but not before whispering something in my ear.

"Wish me luck." he murmured with his lips skimming my ear. Lightly Jake placed his soft, cool lips on my cheek and walked to the stage. Blood rushed to my cheeks in a quick instant.

Jake approached the lady and grinned. I could tell she was surprised by his beauty. She seemed a little lost for words as she went to ask his name. After the introduction Jake took his seat and grinned. Finally he started to play.

He was…unbelievable. His fingers spilled upon the keys without a hint of hesitation and the melody came flawlessly. It wasn't long till I recognized the tune. It was Love Me by Yiruma, my favorite pianist. I shook my head in incredulity. I looked at Jake. He caught my reaction and smiled brightly. Then he returned to the beautiful song. I looked at everyone else at the table who was in awe. I giggled. Kevin turned to me a bit disturbed I gave him a confused expression back. "Excuse me." he murmured and left the table. Even though I didn't want to leave in the middle of Jake's serenade, it wasn't too long until I followed him out the door. I walked outside in the cold, windy air to see Kevin panting back and forth in a hasty manner.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. He didn't respond. "Are you ok?" I tried again. Finally he stopped his obsessive hast.

"Yeah, I'm fine." His words were reassuring, but his voice wasn't.

"What's disturbing you?" I asked again. He shook his head denying his distress.

"It's nothing."

"Kevin." I simply stated. We both knew that was a lie. He stopped to stare at me. His were eyes deeply sincere. He took a deep breath.

"Do you love Jake?" he asked me.

"What?" What kind of question was that? Someone like him, who's on a _date_ especially shouldn't be asking that. Especially when that someone happens to be my best friend. "Kevin, you do know you're here with Katie…"

"No," he interrupted me. "It's just. My friend…" I hid my eye roll. "He really likes this girl, but he doesn't how to explain it and she's way out his league and always surrounded by somebody better than him. I just – I just need some clarification of how I – he feels. He thinks he loves her, but he's not sure. So I was wondering if you could tell me what it's like being in love with someone – so I could help him of course." I fell speechless. Poor Kevin, he was worried about Katie. All he was asking for advice. He was worried she would get over him for someone better, much like Francis did. I had no idea of how insecure that might have made him. He's always the second choice.

Sadly, no matter how bad I felt for him and how much I actually wanted to him, I just couldn't do it. I was unable explain my feelings for Jake – not just to him, but anyone. I took a big, well deserved breath.

"I – well, if you can't explain how unbelievably amazing you feel, then your in love. Because love is an unexplainable feeling. I couldn't find the right words to tell you how I feel when I'm with Jake in a million years. I'm sorry, but it's just not possible. But whoever this 'friend' is, tell him that if he's probably this confused – then he's in love." Kevin nodded. "You can also tell your friend that I know Katie really likes him." I added with a smile. He grinned slightly.

"Thanks Sam." He whispered. Slowly Kevin came closer to me. I was preparing for I hug, but stopped when I soon found him closer than I expected. Kevin's approach became closer and closer – until his face was only inches from mine, letting his breath spill onto my face and into the cool air. My breathing became heavy and deeply uneven as I started to worry about his next move. _Please, please don't kiss me Kevin! You're here with Katie, not me. I love Jake, _I kept thinking, hoping that somehow he would find a way to read my mind, but he didn't. Kevin moved closer and closer – his green eyes studying me the whole way. I took deep uneven breaths preparing myself for the kiss,but thankfully – slowly his lips went past mine and onto my cheek. He pulled away and stared at me with big, sad eyes full of remorse. I tried to smile at him, but it only came out as a grimace. He nodded and went back inside.

Kevin's kiss remained in my cheek for a second more. Kevin- Kevin was supposed to be over me. I knew – I wanted to believe he was talking about Katie, but why did I get the feeling that his "friend" – was speaking of me?

I couldn't tell Jake. I wouldn't. It would only make him worry for nothing. It just a little peck on the cheek and besides it was very awkward to me anyway. I took a deep breath leaving the past behind me. Slowly I walked back into the restaurant.

Jake's piano solo was over and some other lady was singing at the mic. Jake got up when he saw me walk in. I gave him a smile, but even I knew it wasn't true. It wasn't soon before he was looking at me seriously perplexed. I looked at Kevin who was talking to Katie. I sighed from relief, happy, thinking I was just over reacting from the kiss. Still, it was getting late and I didn't think I would be able to hide the unease. I brought truth to my smile at Jake and whispered in his ear. "I think we should go." I told him. Jake was still confused, but nodded. "Well, guys that seems to be it for us." I told the rest of the table. They all nodded understanding. In fact, they all joined us. I smiled.

Patriece came over to whisper in my ear. "Like I've started before…KEEP HIM!" We both laughed and then I said my goodbyes to her and Rodney, Jake as well.

Katie came over to me with a hug. "Just saying, you better give him some serious make-out action after that." she whispered teasingly. I pushed her away lightheartedly.

"Ew, Katie seriously?" She smirked her annoying smirk and after I rolled my eyes we both giggled. I pulled her back into a hug. "I had a really good time. Thanks."

"Hey, no problem, that's what psychotic best friends are for." I laughed.

"Bye Kevin." I whispered with a slight smile. He nodded and together he and Katie walked out the door. I turned to Jake who looked tired. I laughed and gave _him_ a hug. He returned it squeezing tight.

We walked to the car discussing my friends. "They're not that bad." Jake told me. I rolled my eyes. "Though Katie's imagination does scare me a bit."

I smiled. "I warned you," I laughed though again it came out untrue. I still heard Jake's low chuckle however. When we reached the car Jake spun me around. He was so close he left me to lean against the car for support. His face was centimeters from mine. I looked into his dark lavender eyes which were studying my face. They were calm and sincere.

"What's bothering you?" he asked. Jake's breath leaked onto my face. I breathed it in hypnotizing myself. It was fair; he couldn't expect me to answer with him so close. Especially when that answer needed to be a _lie_.

"Nothing," I breathed very unconvincingly. He rolled his beautiful eyes.

"Sam, you're absurd if you think I haven't noticed. What is it?" he asked again in his angelic voice. Ok. This _really _wasn't fair.

"It's just –," _Come on, lie, lie, lie! You can do it!_ I convinced myself, but it wasn't working. Jake had me spell bounded. "I'm angry with myself for missing the rest of your serenade." I finally managed. At first I could tell Jake didn't buy it. I watched as his purple eyes studied to tell if I was telling the truth or not. I tried to keep my eyes as blank and honest looking as possible. It was unbelievably hard trying to concentrate with an angelic god inches from you, but I just made it. Finally Jake pulled away. His eyes suddenly brightened and a smirk planted on his face.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." Then swiftly he reached over for the door opening it and I got in.

Jake dropped me off in front of the door. "So you really had a good time?" I asked unsure. He never gave me a straight forward answer all night.

He leaned close and whispered, "Yes I did. Thank you Sam, it's been awhile since I've hung out with friends – you know with me being an anti-social loner and everything." I smiled. "And you being there made it perfect." he added. My cheeks heated. Jake chuckled and tenderly kissed me. My heart flipped increasing the pulse by a mile. It didn't stop it's vigorous thumping until he pulled away. Reluctantly I followed parting from his sweet lips. "Are staying tonight?" I asked. I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice. He sniggered, but shook his head.

"I have something to do tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." I nodded trying to hide my disappointment, but did it poorly. I gave Jake a quick hug and went inside. I looked at the clock.

Eleven. My parents must still be out.

I rolled my eyes and went up to get out of my fancy clothes. I found myself asleep in minutes.

I awoke from the dreamless sleep with music. A guitar played a soft melody in the distance. Quickly I turned to my IPod only to find it off. Paranoid I got up and walked around the room, tracking were the sweet melody was coming from. Finally I arrived at my window. My mouth dropped.

There Jake was, sitting in my tree with a guitar in his hand. He played each string gently, releasing some kind of lullaby that left me in a trance. I closed my eyes listening to more of the song. Soon I heard a low voice whispering words. I opened my eyes just to prove it to myself. Could Jake really be singing? He was. I smiled and moved to the windowsill taking a seat. The words stopped briefly for a chuckle then soon continued. His voice was even more angelic in song then when he talked. He sounded beautiful, truly like an angel. When the song was over, I was lost in his daze. My mind was still in the beautiful, silky-smooth tune. I replayed it over and over again, until finally I was released and back to my old self. I backed away from the window letting Jake enter. He came in cheesing. It was just then I noticed he was dressed in the same clothes as this evening.

I just stared at him. It was simply all I could do. I was beyond speechless. "Did you like it? I wrote it for you." he asked smiling. All I could do was hug him. I attacked his body absorbing all of him. I felt tears building up in my eyes as I held onto his warm body. I sucked him in, just pulling myself more and more into him. How on earth could he be mine?

"Thank you." I whispered with a tear slipping out. The overwhelming gratitude I felt, but could not explain was killing me, so I simply just pulled him closer.

"Your welcome." He chuckled returning the hug. His warms arms surrounded me and moved along my back. My veins started to sting with that excitement again and the magically feeling of overpowering passion returned. I felt the safest, most loved person in the world in his arms. I knew he loved me. Another tear escaped. Finally he pulled me away. I followed reluctantly. "Come with me. I want to take you somewhere." I nodded and turned toward the door. Jake turned me back. "I have a quicker way." he grinned. I opened my mouth then quickly closed it again. Better not to ruin the moment then to tell him I didn't really like the running thing. "What?" he asked catching my reaction.

I sighed giving in. I knew I couldn't lie to him after that lullaby. "It's just…running isn't my favorite." I admitted shyly. His face scrunched. I could tell he was a little insulted.

"Why? You don't trust me?" he asked smirking.

"No, I trust _you._ It's just – the _speed_ I don't trust." I smiled sheepishly. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Sam? Look," He grabbed my hands. "If you trust me, then you should trust that I won't let anything happen to you. Ok? You're safe with me." he told me leaning in just a bit closer. I nodded unable to resist. Jake chuckled. "Well that was easy. I was worried I was going to have to influence you into it."

I snapped out of my daze to defend myself. "What do you mean influence?"

"You know, trick you into forgetting about your fears so you wouldn't care if I carried you or not. But since you agreed so easily…"

"Excuse me; don't think I could forget anything no matter what influence you _think_ you can give me. In fact I think _I'll_ take the _car_." I turned around and started walking toward the door. Suddenly I was stopped by a tug on my arm. In less than a second Jake pulled me back and attacked my lips. His lips were fervent – far more fervent than ever before. I could hardly keep up. Jake leaned into me until I hit the wall. His lips moved from my lips, to my jaw, to my neck, to my lips again. This was too much; I couldn't even catch my breath. Not that I was complaining. Finally Jake calmed down and lips slowed, returning to there usual gentles self, but didn't stop. They continued the pattern with his cool lips. My mind had turned into a tornado. I couldn't focus on anything.

"Now," Jake mumbled into my neck. His lips tickled me. "Ready to go?"

"Wha – where?" I asked completely dazed. Jake pulled away from me chuckling.

"See, I told you." he stated. There was no arguing with him there. I took a deep breath returning to my regular heart beat and let Jake swiftly put me own his back.

We arrived in the familiar cool air in less than 5 minutes. "We here." A velvet voice whispered. I opened my eyes. We had arrived at the cliff once again. I smiled and I looked up remembering last time only to see nothing but the clear, open blue sky. I wasn't disappointed though. This place was too remarkable to ever complain. A clear sky was just what we needed tonight. A clear sky meant a clear mind. I didn't want to think about anything tonight except Jake.

"Why are we here?" I asked getting off his back. He shrugged.

"Well, you once said this was the most beautiful place you've ever seen, so I was thinking why not bring the most beautiful girl on this most beautiful night." I smiled while blushing a bit. Embarrassed, I put head down hiding myself from him. Slowly Jake took his hand lifting my chin to face him. He stared at me sincerely with his dark lavender eyes for a second and smiled. Then he placed that hand in mine and smoothed the other down my back. Slowly, Jake pulled me close and started swaying me back and forth. It was just then I realized what we were doing.

We were dancing.

I laid my head on his shoulder and continued to let him sway me. I sucked in his husky scent and molded to his warm body. This was the perfect moment. My heart raced and my veins stung, my breaths were calm, but uneven. This was the feeling I couldn't not explain to Kevin in a million years. This was the feeling I could not even explain to myself. All I knew was I wanted it to stay like this – forever.

I didn't know how long we danced like this and I didn't care. Nothing in the entire world could take this moment away from me.

After who knows how long, finally somebody spoke. "Thank you." Jake whispered.

"For what?" I asked not disturbing the dance.

"Today, when I said the piano had too much baggage, I meant it had too many painful memories. My brother was the one to teach me the piano, so until today I spent all my time resenting it."

"I'm sorry." I murmured still under his spell and the spell of the perfect night. Still, I was the one who forced him into it. I brought those memories back up. It was my fault.

"No." Jake stated firmly. He answered as if he was reading my mind. "Until tonight it was always a hurtful memory, tonight you reminded me of the first time I heard my brother play. How proud I felt. We were at a ball and I was surrounded by family and friends, much like today. It helped me save my memory of my brother. Not all of them are bad. I had a good family and friends and just because that's ruined now doesn't mean it didn't exist. I can remember the good things now – about him and my past. So, thank you."

I closed my eyes listening to his voice and his words. "You're welcome." I murmured mesmerized. I felt his body vibrate from his chuckle. I smiled staying wrapped in his arms as he pulled me closer for a hug. I closed my eyes sucking him in once again on this perfect, cool night.

And we danced till the sun came up.

We've been talking Damon up for a while. Do you think maybe it's time we get a little visit? ;) Tell me what you think and review. i could also use your help with you opinion on each character. Tell me which one is ur fav and why? hahaha thx for staying with me guys, it means alot. : )


	13. WakeUp Call

A/N: Just a lovey dovey chapter. The good stuff will come later. ; ) Btw here the chapter is called introduction cuz thats how it is in word, on here i'm dividing the chapter cuz im not done yet. so that's why it's called wake up call up there. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT! : D Remember to review!

Ch. 13: Introductions

Jake dropped me off at my house just at the peek of dawn. Jake carried me through the window in the same magical arms I was in the whole night. They still felt just as welcoming. I was too tired to walk, I was still dream mode from the night. Gently he set me on my bed and tucked me ending it with a soft kiss on my forehead. I close my absorbing the sweet, warm touch. "Thank you." I murmured. His low chuckle shook the bed.

"For what?" he whispered. He didn't sound tired at all. His honey voice was gentle, but I hear a hint of enthusiasm in it.

"For making this the most miraculous night of my life." I mumbled, my words slurring. I could hear Jake smile. I imagined in my mind as he displayed his perfect teeth. As his cheeks rose and his eyes brightened. I imagined as my angel looked at me with his dark lavender eyes. I smiled softly to myself. I liked the view.

A cold figure touched my hands. I took it immediately, my smile widened. He felt amazing. "I'm going to let you sleep." he whispered getting up.

"No!" I complained though I was too tired to put any real force in my voice. I pulled him back refusing to let his leave and cracked my eyes a little to immediately see his. He was close. Close enough to let me…

Our lips collided gently, but grew. I could have been completely exhausted, but that didn't stop me from putting some passion in the kiss. Our lips parted, but I attacked them soon again. Jake leaned closer in me, joining me on the bed. His cool hands smoothed down the side of my body. I moved my hand to his cheek and into the hair on the back of his head. I pulled his closer devouring more of his lips and he did the same. As time when on the kisses got deeper, his wet touches got sweeter. Then with one last part, we stopped. I could hear his matchless laugh. It made me smile wider.

"Can I go now?" he chuckled.

"No." I protested softly.

"You have to sleep Sam." I shook my head, but was soon stopped by his cold hand on my face. "Go to sleep darling, I'll still be here when you wake up." he sang angelically. I tried to fight it, but I could not. I was too tired and his voice was too pure. I was asleep in seconds.

I awoke from to dreamless sleep to an empty bed. I groaned. That liar! I turned to the clock. 12 o'clock. I sighed and got up.

Mom and dad were already in the kitchen. I smiled at them as I approached the plates, they eyed me the whole way. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath preparing myself for the next words that will come out of my mother's mouth. "Ok." I started. "What is it?"

I turned to look at both of my parents. My mother's eyes were full of excitement, my father's worry. "Is everything ok?" I asked again more concerned this time.

"Everything's fine." The eagerness in my mom's voice was annoying.

"Sam." My father said sternly. "Where were you last." His strict tone was beginning to scare me.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Derek stop scaring her. You know she was on a date!" she cooed. Blood rushed to my face immediately. My eyes widened.

"Wha – how did you know?" I murmured. Why is it, that I _had_ to have the nosiest parents in the world. I swear, it's like every single day they find at least one way to embarrass me.

Mother shrugged. "We have our ways…" I stared at her blankly. "Ok! Katie called yesterday and I got her to spill, but that doesn't take away from the point that you haven't introduced us yet!" she cried annoyingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you seriously asking me that question right now?" I raised my eyebrow and laid my hand out motioning toward them. Mom frowned. Dad nodded acceptingly. At least he knew they were crazy.

Finally he spoke, "I'm with your mom on this one Sam. I want to meet this boy you've been spending so much time with. You know, to see if he's worthy of my little girl." I rolled my eyes, but I had to admit I was a little touched he still thought of me as his little girl. I let a tiny smile slip and took a deep, heavy breath. Jake _did_ want to meet them so, why not? I mean – what could go wrong?

"Ok, ok how about dinner sometime?" I offered giving in.

"Great how about tonight?" my mother squeaked. Both my father's and I's mouth dropped.

"Uh, mom you do know how short notice that is."

"Yeah, Liz," my father interrupted. "Why rush? I mean why not wait till next weekend." I nodded eagerly agreeing with my father. She shook her head.

"Call boyfriend, or go see him or whatever. Just make sure that he knows we'll be glad to have him for dinner tonight and that we're looking forward to it." I could tell there was no changing her mind, so I just nodded. She laughed her childish laugh and walked away. I turned to dad who looking at me apologetically. I just shook my head and put my hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"I give up dad." Was all I said.

I was eager to go to Jake's. Firstly because I get to see him again and secondly because I was to yell at him for ditching me this morning. I remembered last night as if it was a dream. if I hadn't known better, I would think it was one. Jake and I danced all night, but we also talked. We talked about our families, our friends, his past, our hobbies, Jake's musical talents. We filled each other in about everything we hadn't known. I learned so much that night. And that is why it was so perfect.

I also remembered our sweet kisses. How our lips collided and the feeling that ran through my body when they did. Even in the car where I was completely alone, I was blushing. I laughed at myself for being so ridiculous, but all this thinking made me want to see Jake even more. I smiled as I accelerated on the gas pedal.

I arrived at the Smith's doorstep about five minutes later. It was Rose who answered the door. She wore a black blouse just cut along her collar bone and shoulders. It dropped down created a lovely v-neck. She wore this, of course, with jeans. Rose, as always, looked stunning. I smiled. "Hi Rose. Um, is Jake here?"

She nodded and motioned her head inside the house. I joined her. "He's upstairs, still asleep. Long night I'm guessing?" she raised her eyebrow. My cheeks heated. I nodded subtly. She giggled. "Well then you should get up there. Jake won't like it if I wake him up. I don't really have patience for those who sleep in." I smiled and nodded already going up the plentiful stairs.

When I walked into the room I found Jake just like how Mrs. Rose guessed. Asleep. I smiled. he looked so youthful as he just lied there. His face was so gentle and smooth. Jake looked completely at peace. I approached the serene angel and stretched my arm out. I stroked his face. It was cool, but soft. Then I heard a mumble. "Sam." I heard. I jumped a bit and studied him to see if he might be awake, but he still seemed sound asleep. "Sam" he repeated. I stopped breathing when I finally realized what was going on. He – was – dreaming of me. My smile grew. _He dreams of me?_ I thought to myself. Finally I was able to exhale. I couldn't believe.

Again I stroke his cool face. Then I felt a tug. In less than a second I was on Jake's bed lying next to him. I looked over slightly. He was still sleep. I hadn't noticed how uneven my breathed were, so I took a moment to even them.

That's when the kisses started. All of my neck, throat, jaw, shoulders. "Sam." He continued to mumble. His cool lips were going to gave me a heart attack. They slurred down my skin making me shiver. My pulse increased drastically and all the work I just did to even my breathing was total gone. I couldn't remember anything. Not why I was here, not where I was. I couldn't even remember my name. The pleasurable sting of passion returned in my veins as the blood went rushing to my heart. "I love you Sam." he hummed. His lips tickled my skin as they moved.

"Huh?" Was the only sound I was able to create. His cool lips moved lower toward my breasts. The lower they moved, the more gratifying it felt. My eyes began to close as I fell deeper and deeper into his spell. Wasn't I here for something? I reminded myself. _I was! But what was it?_ Jake's lips moved lower. _Com'on_, I hurried my brain. I had to figure it out before this got too far – not that I would be against it if it did. I did my best to scan through my brain and finally – I remembered the dinner scheduled for tonight.

"Ja-," I started. Wow. This was harder than I thought. His soft kisses were really hard to be distracted from. "Ja- Jay," I continued. His lips moved a little higher which gave me the power to get his full name out. "Jake." I breathed. "Jake." I repeated.

Suddenly the cool kisses stopped. I let out a huge breath, but then soon regretted my decision to wake him up. "Sam?" Jake whispered. I turned to him and smiled. He did the same. "So it wasn't a dream." he mumbled. I shook my head no confirming him. Then something wired and very enjoyable happened.

He continued the kisses! Jake headed straight back to my neck and continued to the patterns. "Good." he breathed.

We were right back to square one.

"No – Ja," It was harder this time. His lips were awake. "Jake we have a problem."

"Yes?" he buzzed, with his warm breath on my neck.

"My parents want to met you tonight." That was the first full sentence I could say. I smiled. I was getting better at this.

Jake stopped briefly. "That's not a problem Sam." he chuckled. "I've been wanting to meet them ever since we made it official. I'm fine." He continued the kisses.

"Oh. Ok." I said, finally just giving up.

"So, problem solved?" he murmured.

"Uh-huh," I breathed one last time.

"Ok." Jake said flatly. Then the kisses stopped. Jake got up to be sitting up on the bed. My mind filled with confusion.

"Wait, why'd you stop?" I asked panicked. Right when I was finally able to enjoy it too…

He shrugged and smirked deviously. "I'm awake." I giggled and rolled my eyes then quickly though of something. "I should probably go take a shower or something." Jake began to get up. I instantly grabbed his arm and started to pull him back.

"Wait! You're sleep." I started. "This is _all_ just a dream." I cooed. Jake laughed, but gave in. my lips reconnected with his in no time. He leaned me back on to the bed. His lips weren't as playful as before. They were serious, but also gentle. They're always gentle. This went on for a while until he moved his face slightly causing me to move my kisses to his jaw.

"Sam." He laughed. I rolled my eye receiving his message. I got it.

"Fine." I mumbled and released him. He sat up right on the bed and I joined him. He was staring at me with bright dark lavender. eyes smiling.

"Good afternoon." he whispered. I laughed.

"Good afternoon." I replied.


	14. Dinner Party

A/N: I will be posting the rest later today! (Hopefully) ; )

"Sorry about that." I murmured. Confusion caused Jake to scrunch his eyebrows but he soon released them .

"Oh, Sam no need to apologize." he chuckled.

I shrugged. "I know but, I feel like it's my fault."

Jake shook his head. "You're absurd Sam. It's completely not your fault."

"I know but-,"

"Sam," he interrupted. "It's not your fault." Jake stared at me with truthful eyes as he reassured me with his smooth voice. Blood rushed to my face. Jake laughed at my blush and moved a bit closer to me. Slowly his lips headed for my ear. "It's not your fault how I love the way you skin feels against mine." he whispered. Jake's cool lips softly skimmed my ear causing all the blood in me to rush straight to my heart paralyzing my lungs. "It's not your fault how my heart skips a beat just at your touch." Gently I felt his lips under my ear. "It's not your fault how I can't get enough of your scent, your laugh, your smile. It's not your fault how I love how embarrassed you get and how selfless you are." Another kiss. "It's not your fault how I feel like I'm dying every second I'm not with you. And it's definitely not your fault," Jake moved to in front of my face. He leaned his forehead upon mine. "how much I love you." he whispered. "I love you." he repeated. Softly Jake kissed me. It was just a peck on the lips. Small. Simple. But in my mind – it was simply perfect. The blood drained from my heart and started circulating around my body again. My breathing continued and my face was so longer scarlet. I was calm, at peace. It was perfect – everything was perfect. Was this how I made Jake feel? I looked to up to see him examining me with his eyes. I smiled.

"Is it hard?" I asked. "Having to control your emotions?"

"Yes. At first it's the most difficult thing in the world and as time goes on it never quite gets easier. Going against your nature will never be easy." Jake took a deep breath then smiled at me. "But you make it seem as if it is that way. When I'm with you – I don't feel like there's an animal inside of me waiting to come out. When I'm with you I don't feel afraid of hurting people and losing control. When I'm with you I don't feel _different _from others. When I' with you I feel…_human_." Jake moved closer to me and gently placed his hand on my cheek. "And I love that. And I love this. And have I mentioned that I love you?" he whispered. I laughed, Jake joined in with I simple grin. "Because I do. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love-"

"Jake!" I laughed covering his mouth. By the way his eyes brightened, I could tell he was smiling. Steadily I released him. "I love you." he whispered. "I'll say a million times if I have to."

I shook my head. "No need. I love you too." Then I pulled Jake in for a hug. I wrapped around him and pulled him close and he did the same. I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath already lost in him.

Jake had to carry me downstairs. You see, Jake took off his shirt to get in the shower and clearly he was unaware of the effect that would have on me. I froze. I left sitting there just staring at the godly body as asked me over and over again if I was ok. So finally, with a chuckle, Jake just picked me up and carried downstairs unto the couch. I closed my eyes as we walked to whole way down, grabbing onto his was warm and muscular body . It wasn't until we almost reached the living room that this was making it worse. I would never want to be apart from his abs again, but soon I was. I groaned. "No!" I complained. Jake laughed as he set me down on the chair. When he looked up his face turned red, I joined him to see Rose standing there observing us.

"That is some wake up call." Rose stated. Jake's cheeks pinked even more.

"Sam felt nauseated so I brought her down here."

"Yes, I see. So does taking your shirt off make it easier for you to carry her?" she asked amused. This was weird. I'd never thought I'd see the day where someone could intimidate Jake.

"Uh, I – I was um, going in the shower and-," Finally Jake just paused. "I'm just going to go. Mom can you be nice? Please." He asked. I hide a giggle. Rose nodded and sat down to join me on the couch. With one last warning look Jake ran back upstairs. I sat up to face Rose.

"It really wasn't what it looked like." I started, but Rose put her hand up halting me from explaining any further.

"Please, darling, I know, but what kind of mother would I be if I didn't embarrass Jake in front of his girlfriend." I laughed and she joined in. "Do you still feel faint?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "No, I feel much better." I reassured her. She nodded and took a big breath.

"I'm sorry Samantha." she breathed.

"For what." I asked.

"Last time you were here my big mouth nearly ruined your relationship with Jake. I apologize for that." Her voice was small and ashamed. I could tell she really felt bad for what happened. I shook my head.

"No need to apologize. I've never really thought of it as your fault. In fact, I'm happy you told me. Who knows when Jake would have?" It was true. If Jake's mom hadn't mentioned Rachel, I would have never known about her. I would have never found out about the relationship between Jake and her.

"Don't be mad about him for that." she said interrupting my thought as if she could read them. "He was simply afraid of how you would react. It's a hard predicament to be in. He really likes you, you know. It would have been horrible for him to lose you simply over confusion. In fact, you're his fist girlfriend – which I know of anyway."

"Really?"

Rose nodded. "Jake has always been a charmer when he comes to girls, but was too much of a loner to ever grow close to them. Rachel ruined him that way. You, however, seem to be an exception. And I'm lucky – I actually like you." I blushed. Never would I have thought that on the first day of school. "We never finished that conversation of ours - the visions, have you've seen anymore lately?"

"No, it was just that one day."

"Can you describe to me?" I did. She smiled. "That was the first day I met Rachel. The one of me in the garden was when we just came back from church. Her father and my husband had business to do, so I invited Rachel in the garden. I remember that day clearly, it was such a sunny day. And the other was only later just that day."

"Why am I seeing them though?"

Rose took a deep breath and shook her head. "I don't know. You see, since you are a recycled soul, sometimes important memories don't get lost. They are recycled with you."

"Well, then shouldn't meeting Jake for the first time be an important memory as well? And how come I didn't see them when I first met you?" It made no sense. None of this made sense. The visions, the dreams, nothing.

"I don't know. For John the visions would come and go and sometimes they would be of people he's never even laid eyes upon. None of it made sense. But then again, we live in a world a magic and monsters, when is it supposed to? Nevertheless, it does explain how you too are defected."

"Me? How?"

"You were reincarnated to love a beast made from nature. You see nothing wrong with that?"

I frowned. "I've – I've thought of it that way." I whispered. Had I just assumed all werewolves were like Jake and his family with just the one exception of Damon? I had. I never thought about when they said going against their nature. What they were dong, now was abnormal. It was weird to control your anger and restraint from hurting people in the eyes of others. All those other defects, not all would have good werewolves. Some will have the bad ones. The ones that live for the kill. I always knew was lucky. I just never really thought about how lucky I was.

"You're thinking about all the other ones aren't you? The ones without the power to do what is right." I nodded. "Don't worry Sam. It would take a lot for them to hurt their defect. Though they don't have self control, they can't escape the way they feel around they're defect. Most leave them or in rare cases, change them."

"Why?"

"Well, some can't stand the fact of having a weakness out on the world. A werewolf's defect has to be human. So if they change them, they have nothing holding them back. But that also ruins the defect's life. That person is now on a hard journey of figuring their self out and what they want to do with the power."

"How do you become a werewolf?" I asked.

"I don't think Jake would want me telling you that."

"So I won't tell him." I persuaded. Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Sneaky, I do like you." I smiled, but she shook her head. "No, that's something Jake is going to have to tell you." Disappointed, I frowned and nodded. I heard Rose giggle. "My lord, you look just like her, yet you are so different.

"What was she like? I mean what did you think of her?"

Rose laughed. "Well, she was strong, much like you. But she was also cocky, conceded, selfish, annoying at times. But at heart she was kind, caring you can say. All she wanted was to live life with those she cared about. No rules." Rose paused for a second. Her eyes seemed distant. I waited patiently. "Anyway, her way of life got her in a lot of trouble. You however, are a lot smarter." I smiled at my compliment. I hated it though, not being able to meet Rachel, to see for myself what she really was like. I couldn't even see a picture. I was only left with memories, and dreams and visions. I wanted more.

"Done with the interrogations mom?" I turned around to see Jake standing there smiling. I could tell he got out of the shower not to long ago. His hair was still very wet as it lied in front of his face and sprinkles of water surrounded his neck. He wore a black v neck shirt cut deep enough to almost display his chest. I looked down; he was wearing jeans and was barefoot. In fact, I looked like he just got out. I examined him some more. Did he _run_ out of the shower? I giggled quietly to myself.

"Just about." she smiled. With that, Rose got up and headed upstairs. "Have fun at your dinner party tonight." she called.

"How did she…" I started, but Jake shook his head.

"Don't ask." he simply stated. I nodded.

Noticing how Jake was just standing there, I positioned my self so Jake could sit. Suddenly he was on couch sitting next to me, so my head was lying on his chest as I lied down. "So what brought on meeting the parents? Did I finally guilt you into it?" he asked playfully smoldering with his eyes. I rolled mine.

"Don't be so full of yourself. It was actually my mom's idea. Katie told her about last night date and she couldn't wait anymore. She had to meet you."

"Tonight?" Jake asked shocked. Finally, he started to realize how crazy it was.

"My mothers very…impulsive." I confessed shyly. Jake laughed.

"I love her already." he whispered. I shook my head.

"Yeah…about that. She's also very much like Katie. So, again – I apologize."

"For what?"

"My mother."

Jake chuckled. "And what about your father?"

"I apologize for him too." I added. Then we both busted out in laughter.

Don't be afraid to review! And sorry it took so long guys. I'll try to be better. Promise.3


	15. Meet the Parents

_It's ok, i hate me too. ;)_

It was seven o'clock. Jake would be here soon. Or at least down there. I was in the bathroom getting ready while Jake patiently waited in my room. Again he picked out my outfit. Lucky for me, he kept it casual. I wore jeans and a nice blue blouse with ruffles along the v-neck collar. I walked to my room to find Jake on my bed playing with an old teddy bear of mine. When I walked in he turned around to look at me and smiled. "Nice," he murmured. I blushed then examined him as he tussled with my bear's arms. What was he doing? That was exactly what I asked him too. "He's cute. I was looking through your closet and found him. It reminded me of my own teddy bear." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and took a seat on the bed next to Jake. I looked at my old teddy bear and smiled.

"Yeah, my mom gave him to me a while ago. You have a teddy bear?" I asked. That was…unusual.

"Had. Geoffrey didn't last very long in that room with me. I think he actually committed suicide. At least _he_ succeeded." He chuckled.

I knew Jake was joking, but I still shivered. The thought of losing Jake by his own hands was just too frightening. I could feel Jake's eyes on me so quickly I smiled and grabbed back my teddy bear. Jake shrugged and lied down. "Anyway what's he name?" he asked me.

"His name is Oscar and-," I looked at his shoulder to find it ripped with a little bit of cotton coming out. "- and did you _hurt_ him?" I shouted. Jake looked at me all innocent like and shrugged.

"I didn't know how fragile he was," he simply stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Well now you do." I pouted. Jake chuckled.

"Well, I apologize," he whispered with a grin. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or the bear. I just rolled my eyes.

"It's ok. Whatever." I sighed and tossed the stupid on the other side of the bed.

"Well this is bad. I don't want you angry with me before I meet your parents." He frowned, but I still saw of hint of that famous smirk in there.

"I'm not mad and are you sure you still want to go through with this? I mean, you can call in sick or – say you got hit by a bus." Though that probably still wouldn't stop my mother. Jake smiled.

"Do you not want me to meet your parents?" he asked.

"No, I just don't want to be scared off by them. The more you're over here the better." I confessed.

"Sam, I would still some over here regardless your parent's feelings for me. I'd come over here for you. But I'm an old fashioned man. I find it untidy to sneak around. You're parents will not scare me, promise."

"I know but-," Jake cut me off.

"Did my mother scare you off?" he asked.

"Yes." I stated bluntly. Jake gave me a look. I rolled my eyes. "Yes and no. Technically I didn't know she was your mom." I added defending myself. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Yes but when you did find out you still came over." I didn't want to admit he was right so I just sighed and nodded. He chuckled. "Sam, how bad do you think your parents are?" It was so ironic he asked that question because it was just then my mother screamed and the top of her lungs: "Derek wears my strapless bra? Jake will be here any minute!" I closed my eyes in mortification and opened them to give Jake my best 'I told you so' stare. His face was blank and he fell silent though his mouth was opened. I stared at him for a while more, holding its meaning. Jake looked at me and slowly smiled releasing his perfect set of teeth brightly. "And that's my cure," he whispered. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"You sure can't hit into a tree on your way down?" I persuaded.

Jake chuckled and came close to my face. "They won't scare me off. Promise." With that Jake gave me a soft peck on my cheek. Before I could even open my eyes he was gone. I took a big deep breath.

I turned around and stared at my room door, building up the courage to walk out of it and go on to this evening. _It is going to be ok Sam_, I reminded my self. The food is set. (Take out.) The dinner table is set. (Barely. Did my mom really think the knife and spoon goes together?) "I find in easier if the knife and fork are on opposite sides," she told me. I rolled my eyes at my mother's defense. _It's going to be ok._ I reminded myself one more time. Finally I sighed and gave in. Tonight was going to be a disaster.

I walked downstairs. My parents were talking near the door. First, I looked at me mom. She looked great. Black dress pants and pretty shirt. Then I looked at my dad – and I wished I hadn't.

A police suit.

He was wearing a police suit.

Where in the _hell_ did he get a police suit? "Dad!" I shouted. "Wha – why!" I demanded. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You know, to intimidate him."

"Ok, I'm going to say this _once_. Please tell me that that is a police _costume _and that gun in made of _wood_." Mom and dad both laughed.

"Relax honey," he stated. "I wore this a couple years ago. It's simply a costume." I nodded. "As for the gun – sure." Dad patted me on the shoulder with a smile and walked away. I stood there frozen.

"What do you mean _sure_? Mom!" I groaned. Just then the doorbell rang. My eyes went wide. Here we go.

I opened the door for Jake. He changed his outfit – again. Jake was now wearing a dress shirt and black pants. His hair settled on his face again, but his eyes were able to be fully seen. He smiled and gave me a wink. My heart jumped. A second later my mom was by my side. "Whoa," she murmured. I bit my lip hiding my giggle. "Uh, hi. Welcome to our home." Her voice was empty as she gestured inside the house, but her eyes were full. I watched as my mother stared at Jake with bright, glossy eyes.

He nodded. "Thank you," he smiled. Mom moved to the side allowing Jake in. He came in gradually and smoothly – as if he was floating on air. Jake approached me and gave a light peck on the cheek. "Hello," he whispered.

"Hi," I breathed with a blushing smile. Jake turned to my mother and gently raised her hand in his. Softly he kissed it.

"Splendid to meet you Mrs. Hale, it's so nice to see where Sam get's he colorful personality from." He released her hand and replaced it with my favorite smile. Mom blushed but sadly, also mom laughed. It was only sad because it wasn't her regular laugh – it was more of her… "holy crap why can't he be 15 years older – laugh." It was what made me become a crossroad in being embarrassed and seriously disturbed. Immediately I pulled Jake away from my mother so he was standing next to me and far from her. As I pulled Jake back, I could hear him chuckle.

"I think you're over doing it. My mom's really easy to dazzle," I whispered. Jake's chuckled a little louder, but still oblivious to my mother's hearing.

"To be honest, I wasn't even trying. That's basically how I greet all mothers - I just adapted it to our situation," he whispered back. Wow, I had a feeling getting my mother to like Jake wouldn't be a problem tonight. The only problem was want-to-be-sheriff over there. Just then my dad walked in. _Speaking of the devil._

There wasn't any argument that you could tell dad automatically didn't like Jake just by the look he gave him. At first he was caught by surprise, probably because he was so good looking. But then his stunned eyes became more of a… well not a death stare, more of "get the hell of me house"- stare. I could tell because slower and very slower his hand was lowering toward his gun… "Okay!" I blurted. I smiled trying to lighten the tension in the room though; all of it was coming from my father. "Dad this is Jake. Jake this is my dad." I introduced the two standing in the middle them, just in case. Jake nodded and smiled like his kind self and stretched his hand out.

"Nice to meet you officer," he greeted smoothly. I smiled and nodded. Good. Better to pretend you don't know it's a costume. Satisfied I turned to my dad. He stared at Jake narrowed eyed. Then his stare lowered to me. I stared at him wide eyed then nudged them to Jake's hand which was still in the air. Dad sighed, but grabbed it.

"Pleasure," he mumbled. Then he let go of Jake's hand and looked at me again. Harshly, I stared at him again pushing him to tell Jake the truth. _Tell him you're not a real police officer_ I thought. I knew he couldn't read my mind, but I also new he would get the message. With another sigh father opened him mouth. "You don't have to call me an officer. We – I have an office party I'm going to later – long story."

"Oh, sorry sir," Jake responded. Wow, he was good. It really did seem like he didn't know and nice touch with the sir.

"Please, come to our dinning room," dad mumbled sourly. He stretched his hand motioning toward the door. Jake nodded and smiled.

"Lady's first," he whispered with a bow. I blushed and mom did that strange laugh again. I rolled my eyes as my face reddened. Mom and I walked in the kitchen. I looked back to see my father vigorously scolding Jake out of the corner of his eye. I turned back to the front and took a deep breath.

We had Chinese food for dinner. We didn't make it so there was no chance the food would be gross so that was good, though Jake wouldn't say anything even if it was. When we walked into the dining room Jake pulled out the chair both me and my mother. I smiled and Jake did the same and he took his seat next to me. Sadly though Dad decided his seat should directly across from us. He held his scold as he took his seat. Jake, however, kept his sweet smile, but lowered his head to whisper to me. "Your father – he doesn't like me." He said this as a statement. I sighed.

"No. He doesn't like the fact that _I_ like you. He doesn't know you yet. Right now you seem like this perfect, to good to be true, good-looking boy who will end up breaking my heart. It's a typical Dad thing," I told him. Jake nodded, but didn't move away.

"Yes, but I've seen many fathers and yours seems like his wants to shoot me in the head," he whispered back. _Riiight about that..._

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Are you bullet proof?" I asked. Jake turned to me confused and I shrugged.

"What's with all the whispering over there?" my dad interrupted.

Jake whipped his bewildered expression off his face to grin. "I was telling Sam how delicious this food smells. Mrs. Hale you must be a magnificent cook." Mom giggled brainlessly. It was obvious she was going to be in her own world to tonight, which meant I was on my own when it came to defending Jake tonight.

Dad rolled his eyes. "So, Jake, what college do you plan on going to?"

"Princeton sir, my guidance consoler tells me I have a really good shot in getting in."

"What will you major in?"

"Medicine, sir, I wish to be a physician."

"Ah, so you plan on attending medical school."

"Yes, sir, but um we're taking baby steps. Medical school is awfully expensive, sir. Not that money would be an issue – it's just in an economy like this we should save every last penny we have, right sir." Jake's voice seemed a little shaky – which was bizarre. Was he really nervous?

"What are you doing?" I whispered when my father's attention was away.

"Letting him intimidate me," he whispered back. Jake slightly grinned. I nodded. Smart.

It was working too. Dad seemed pleased with himself and smiled.

"So Jake," my mother finally spoke, "tell us about your family." It was refreshing hearing a generally sweet and curious voice speak, though I wasn't exactly a fan of he subject.

I looked up, Jake gave me a reassuring smile from the corner of his eye. Then he took a deep breath and moved his eyes to my mother. "My family, unfortunately, is not a whole. My father passed away when I was young and my brother is no longer with us."

"Oh." Shocked crossed my mother's face. "You're brother passed away as well?" she asked.

"No, no he's alive. He ran away awhile ago and we haven't seen him since. It's just me and my mother now." Jake's voice was casual, but that didn't redeem the new sense of sadness that filled the room.

"I'm so sorry," my mother murmured. Jake smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." Jake looked down at and smiled. I returned it softly while grabbing his hand under the table. He squeezed it. "So, enough about me. Please, I'm dying to know more about Sam. Give me all the embarrassing details." My eyes widened and my grip on his hand tightened. Jake chuckled.

"Oh! Well I'll just go get the photo book," mom squeaked.

"No, that's really not necessary." I begged.

"Sure it is." And with that my mom left the table. I turned to Dad whose expression was softer. He seemed to be thinking about something. And for the first time, I swear I saw him smile at us.

After we ate mom showed Jake the baby pictures and of course it was torture. Out of all the photo books we had, she had to choose the one with the most embarrassing pictures. My least favorite: the one of me crying because a monkey was really close to my face… we were at the zoo. After all my shame was revealed and Jake couldn't laugh anymore, it was time for him to leave. "Ok!" I shouted fed up and walked toward the door. Jake chuckled and followed me.

"Well it was a pleasure for you having me. Thank you," Jake said. Mom laughed and stopped at the door.

"Well come back anytime." Her voice was a little to eager for my comfort, but I still smiled. At least she like him.

"Dad, would you like to say anything?" I asked. He was quiet the whole night.

"Uh, good luck – in school," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes. Well, it was better that nothing. With one last smile I walked Jake out the door and closed the door behind us. When Jake was sure we were alone he smiled.

"That wasn't so bad," he whispered with a grin. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Which part, the one when my dad almost shot you or the one when my mom practically threw herself at you?" Jake rolled his eyes.

"Sam you're overreacting," I pouted. "Much like the day you and your mother visited the zoo," he added. I scolded him with my eyes. He chuckled. "Relax," he whispered wrapping his arms around me. "I thought it was cute. You're very cute when you're petrified," he whispered pulling me close. Blood rushed to me face as his face approached mine. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"They didn't even scare me off," he whispered inches from my face. Softly Jake kissed me and pulled back.

"I'll see you in my room," I breathed catching my breath.

"Mm-hm." he sang. Finally, Jake kissed me on my nose then with a swift breeze he was gone.

I walked back in the house to find my dad standing there with his arms crossed. I smiled at him sheepishly. "You're lucky your mother is scary when we don't agree," he stated and walked away. I smiled and took a deep breath. Thank goodness we made it.

I walked into my room and it was empty. I took that as Jake was waiting for me to change before he would come. Hurriedly I put on my pajamas and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I returned to my room to again find Jake on my bed. He smiled. "You know I prefer much like this." I laughed and climbed onto my bed. Jake pulled my over him increasing my laughter. He stared at me with his dark lavender eye sweetly. "You know, I really like you mom," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that happens," i sighed. Jake laughed. "She's likes you too," i added. "In fact, I think she might be in love with you." Jake grinned.

"I'm sorry. You're just going to have to tell her I'm taken." Jake turned me over so he was on top. I shrieked as he laughed. We stared at each other for a while until finally my lips collided with his. Jake kissed me passionately, but suddenly paused. "Wait, that gun you father had – was it real?" he asked

"Suuree." I answered. Jake scrunched his eyebrows confused and I shrugged innocently. We laughed as our lips reconnected. "And by the way," he murmured "I'm not bulletproof."

_How do you thinnk it went. More is coming sooon._


	16. 215 wishes

A/N: Turns out i had a lot more to add...;)

Ch. 14: 215 Wishes

I woke up with lips on my forehead. I smiled. "Who is kissing me?" I murmured. It was then a heard a familiar chuckle. I cracked my eyes. "You're not Jonny Depp," I groaned. Jake frowned.

"No, I'm not, sorry," he chuckled.

I sighed. "You didn't let me finish. You're not Johnny Depp, you 're much better," I proclaimed – then laughed. Jake joined me and kissed me on the cheek. Finally my eyes fully opened and I was able to stare right into his. I took a deep breath and smiled. "Happy Birthday," I whispered. Jake's smile evaporated as he pulled off of me and sat down. "What?" I asked.

"I told you not to talk about it," he mumbled. I swear I saw his becoming red. I giggled.

"Yes, for weeks now and I still don't get how you expected me not to wish my boyfriend a happy birthday," I said sitting up with him. Jake looked at me annoyed. I rolled my eyes. "It's not a bad day. I for one am very happy you were born today. I mean who knows the next time someone would actually want to date me." Jake rolled his eyes. I took a deep breath. "Look you don't want a party so, at least let me wish you a happy birthday."

Jake chuckled. "You're crazy if you actually believed my mom when she said she wouldn't throw one." I rolled my eyes. "And since you're doing this, I get to do the same on you're birthday," he added.

Now it was my turn to frown. "Uh, no." I stated. Jake looked at me disbelieving.

"Why not?"

"Because you're birthday is much more important than mine," I confessed. Jake rolled his eyes and chuckled. Suddenly he was on top of my as we lied down on the bed.

"I beg to differ. If you weren't born who knows where I would be – or that boy in the cafeteria?" I grimaced.  
"You have to forget about that," I pushed. "You made one mistake. Even the best fall off the wagon sometimes." Jake shook his head.

"You're too believing in me," he stated.

"And you're not believing enough in your mother. Seriously there's no party." I told him. Jake looked at me for a while studying my face.

"How do you know?"

"Because I didn't get an invitation," I stated. For a while Jake was silent and his face was still. Slowly he pulled away. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he mumbled.

"What?" I demanded. Again he ignored me.

"We're going to be late for school. Go get changed." His voice seemed nervous and had a deep plead in changing the subject.

"Jake?" I swayed. And with that he was gone. For a while I sat there befuddled and frozen. What was going on? Did Jake think that his mother wouldn't invite his own girlfriend to his party? Wait, Rose liked me – right?

Well, it didn't matter whether Rose really like me or not, she was still throwing a party and I was still invited, Jake just didn't know. I held back at the end of second period to talk to her about it. "So, Jake has no idea?" Rose asked one more time.

"Nope," I said with a smile. I was proud I was able to trick him this morning.

"Good. The guest will be here around 7:00, so be sure to arrive after then so that way everything we'll be all set. You invited all of his friends?"

"Yeah. Everyone can make it except for Kevin, he has a baseball game, but everyone else set for sure." Katie's been dying to go over there ever since I described it to her, so there was no way she wasn't coming. Patrice was coming so of course she would bring Rodney. That was set. I even invited a few guys from the table Jake used to sit at and a couple of girls from our class. Inviting them was the most awkward, but they all agreed to come. I wasn't sure if all of the girl's reasons were pure however, but I brushed it off.

As for Kevin… too be honest, I was a little happy about the fact Kevin couldn't make it. I still wasn't that comfortable being around him with Jake and Katie. I know it was just a kiss on the cheek, but it still felt like it was suppose to feel like something more for us, especially when his reaction afterward made it seem that way. Kevin has been keeping at the distance lately. Putting a quick end to every conversation I started with him, giving me lingering stares then quickly looking away and lastly (and my least favorite) tossing me awkward grins. All I wanted to do was forget about it and seeing Kevin a little less would help with that. I have to admit though; I do miss him a bit, along with his goofy grin.

She nodded. "Good, all my guest can make it as well." I smiled uneasily.

"Are you sure you want to mix that group of people with us. I mean, aren't they – werewolves." I whispered as I said the last word – it felt weird saying it in school, especially when everyone here had no idea they existed – except me of course. Rose smiled amused and shook her head.

"Trust me Samantha we'll all be fine. We've known these people since the 19th century, they're dear friends of mine and they've witnessed Jake grow up – trained him themselves. If you're worried about them losing control it's completely unnecessary. All they simply want to do if wish our dear Jacob a happy 215th birthday." A sentence could never sound so odd.

I smiled. "That's good, but that's not what I meant, you've known them since the _19th century, _Jake is_ 215 _years old, won't they seem a little – abnormally old fashioned?" I know for a _fact_ Katie would notice. She teases me for just having last's year's jeans. Rose nodded, agreeably.

"True. But I'm sure we'll be fine," she encouraged. I nodded. Yeah, she's probably right.

"Well, I gotta get to class," I told her.

"Don't bother bell will ring in less that five seconds, here's a pass." She handed me a pink slip. I accepted it and smiled. Just then the bell rang. I looked at her amazed. She simply shrugged. I shook my head as I left the room. How do they do that?

Getting Jake to stay away from his house was harder than I thought. All of sudden, that was his favorite place to hang out. I had no idea how I was hold him till 7:30. "I just don't understand why we can't go back to my place," he complained. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you, if we're not having a party we are definitely not staying in a house all day. We are spending you're birthday in style," I cheered; though I had full knowledge my acting was horrendous.

"Style? Did my mother put you up to this?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. My eyes widened for a split second.

"No," I brushed off. "I just – how many times are you going to turn 215?" He rolled his eyes.

"I still don't get why you're making me dress up," he groaned as he straightened his tie. We were in the dressing room in Macy's and he was trying on this very sexy suit.

"I told you. My mom's having an office party. It'll be great. And the best part is no one will have any idea that it's your birthday. We'll be the only one's celebrating with a purpose." I told him, but Jake still looked unconvinced.

"But don't you think we'll be over dressed?"

"I told you – the theme is elegant," I murmured. The horrible excuses just keep on coming. Silently I cursed myself.

"Who ever heard of an elegant office party?"

"Shut up. Now turn around and let me see you." He turned. Whoa. "Wow, looking good grandpa." I giggled. Jake looked at me dully and rolled his eyes.

"Where's your over the top dress?" he asked me. I smiled.

"In the car, my mom already got me one. I'll got get it." Jake put his hand up.

"Don't bother, I'll be right back." He smiled and with a wink he was gone.

"Wait the suit!" I called after him, but it was too late, so I just sighed and shook my head.

Jake was back a minute later with my beautiful green dress in his hand. I looked at him confused. "How come the alarm didn't go off?" He shrugged.

"I guess I was to fast for them," he answered with a cocky grin. I rolled my eyes and took the dress.

"Thank you," I told him. Jake nodded and smiled.

"I'll let you change." He walked out.

Moments later he returned and examined me in my green dress. It was spaghetti strap, fairly dark green dress that reached to my knees. The bottom was bordered with black and on top laid a light layer of ruffles. "Gorgeous," he whispered. I blushed and lowered my face. Jake took a deep breath and clapped.

"Ok, I'm ready to go to my party," he stated. My head shot up.

"Wait! How did you – I mean, there's no-," Jake put his hand up interrupting me.

"Sam, a _monkey_ could tell when you're lying." I pouted a little insulted. "My mother is throwing a surprise birthday party and she's asked you to keep me busy until they are ready. I read it on your face as soon as you said you're first lie, 'Let's go to Macy's instead, it'll be fun!'" My mouth dropped from how insulted I was, but I closed it quickly – I knew he was right.

"Fine." I groaned. I looked at the clock. "It's 7:15, let's go."

Jake smiled. "If it makes feel better, I was fooled this morning," he added.

"Shut up," I grumbled one last time, and exited the dressing room.

Jake paid for his suit on the way out. I wanted to do it since it was his birthday present, but he pretty much did everything in his power to make sure I wouldn't be able to. He literally took the check _out_ of my hand and ripped it. I kept trying though, I wasn't going to let him win that easily, but soon I was running of checks, so finally I gave in and we used his credit card.

When we reached the car, I complained to him. "I don't still get why you didn't let me pay. It's your birthday."

"Because, it's wrong. I don't want you spending any of your money on me Samantha, you don't owe me anything," he answered.

I shook my head. "But it's you're birthday present," I told him. He shook his head and opened the door for me.

"You're all the present I need," he whispered. I was touched, but I still had the nerve to roll my eyes. Instead I just took a big breath and entered the car.

It literally took thirty minutes to get to Jake's house. He was driving slowly on purpose. "We're late! Why are you so against parties?" I asked him. He laughed.

"I'm not against parties; I'm just against my mother's parties. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into do you?" I had nothing to say to that so I just kept silent. Jake continued his laughter.

When we finally did reach Jake's house all the light were off. "Hm, I wonder if anyone's home?" Jake asked with teasing curiosity. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"At least _act_ surprised, please?" I begged. Jake nodded pleasingly, kissed me on the forehead and opened the door. "Surprise!" everyone yelled. Jake opened his mouth in mocking shock. I laughed and examined the beautiful room. Rose really did a magnificent job.

Around the room were yellow light that hung from the beautiful, newly painted wall. In the back was a table covered with a long white drape and on top was a huge white cake that was decorated brilliantly. On top was a little brown wolf. I shook my head in disbelief. The room filled with everyone I invited from school and some unknown people. The friend's of Rose, I'm assuming. It wasn't surprising how beautiful they all were, but I couldn't help to stare.

Out of all the couples there, there was a specific couple that caught my attention. A man and women, who surpassed them all in beauty, the first to catch my attention was the women. She had long, dark red hair that fit her pale complexion. Her face was petite and small, but beyond beautiful. Her red lips curved into a pout that always made her seem kindly interested. What really caught my attention were her aquamarine blue eyes. They were small and narrow, but bright as she smiled. On her on arm was a tall man with black short hair. His hunter green eyes went well with is boyish, young face. He had a nice smile as well. They looked no older than nineteen.

Katie came rushing over to us and attacked Jake with a hug, putting an end to my staring. "Happy Birthday," she squeaked. I smiled. The look on Jake's face was priceless.

"Thank you Katie." he chuckled. She nodded with a bright smile and turned around. The rest of the crowd came up and said there wished. I went over to Rose who was in the back smiling while happily standing near the cake.

"This place beautiful," I told her. She turned to me and smiled.

"Thank you. Are you surprised?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean – I had no idea it was going to be like this. I mean – all of the guys are actually in suits." I laughed. Rose joined and rolled her eyes.

"Please, none of them showed up that way. I however made them change. I told them either they change or they go home. Jake has some pretty loyal friends." I nodded. _That or you're just really scary_, but I kept that a thought. "By the way, you look amazing tonight," she added.

"Thank you," I whispered with a blush. Rose nodded pleased with herself. Finally when Jake was no longer surrounded she went to wish her dear son a happy birthday. I smiled as I watched the two of them. They both looked really happy.

Patriece and Rodney approached me not too soon after. "You look epic Sam." Rodney complimented. I smiled at him.

"Thanks. Both you guys look great as well," I told them. They both smiled.

"Rod here spent two hours looking for the right suit." Patriece teased.

"Patriece!" he grumbled.

"Oops, sorry!" she squealed with a slight smile my way. I giggled. "Com'on let's go get you some punch." And just like that, the cute couple was gone. I shook my head laughing as I watched them walk away. Suddenly, I felt a figure behind me. I turned around and saw Jake smiling.

"Nice party," I praised. He rolled his eyes, but still kept his smile.

"Dance with me?" he asked. I opened my mouth to object, but he interrupted. "It would be an amazing birthday present," he cooed. I simply looked at him. That wasn't fair! He raised his eyebrow as if he could read my mind. With a deep breath, I reluctantly nodded. He smiled and grabbed my hand. Gently he moved me to the middle of the floor and wrapped his arms around me and we started to sway. Suddenly I saw a flash from the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see Katie with a camera. Jake was already laughing.

"Sorry," she whispered. I rolled my eyes with a smile and joined Jake in his laughter.

When it came to cutting the cake time, Jake refused to make a wish. No matter how much we all begged, he wouldn't do it, so we just skipped to the cutting of the cake. Everyone had a piece (Rodney and the other jocks don't count, heaven knows how they'll make it home tonight) and not soon after left. The only people left were Jake, Rose and some of her friends. Jake had kitchen duty, while I helped clear the table.

Personally, I thought the party went well. Rose's crowd mixed in with the rest of us humans just fine. I couldn't say they weren't noticeably old fashioned, though. I remember one girl was trying to flirt with one of the younger looking werewolves. At first she was all giggles, but five minutes later she came back totally confused. She said she couldn't understand a word he said. I, of course, laughed. Some of them were quiet and to their selves and some got captured by either the jocks or the preppy cheerleaders. That was pretty funny to watch. Patriece especially clicked with them. She made friends with a lot of them I think. Overall, it was a pretty good party. The only thing I would say was bad was the amount of times some of the girls said happy birthday to Jake. And every single time they had to give him a hug. It took me everything and a lot of reassuring looks from Jake to not kick them out, especially when some times I could have sworn by the look on his face he was enjoying it.

"So how long have you known Jake?" The sudden voice next to me made me jump and took me straight of my thoughts. I heard a tiny giggled. I let out a breath, before returning to normal. The voice sounded young. It was very high and squeaky and resembled a little girl. It was why I was surprised when I turned around and saw it was the girl I had been staring at earlier. She smiled at me kindly. I smiled back astounded. Now that I was up-close, she didn't look nineteen at all. She looked barely sixteen. Her face was so young and cute. Quickly I remembered she asked me a question. "I didn't mean to scare you," she apologized smoothly. Her voice was still smooth like liquid, much like Jake's.

"No, it's fine. I just met Jake this year. We met in school." I felt intimidated talking to her – and not just because of her beauty. She had that hint of curiosity in her eyes that made you nervous about every word you say.

"Cool," she stated calmly. Again let out a breath. It almost seemed like her voice was hypnotizing me. "I'm Alessandra, by the way," she added with a smile. I nodded. Alessandra tilted her head. "Are you ok Sam, your heartbeat is awfully high." My heartbeat?

"I- how did you my name?" I asked. Did I mention it?

"Alessandra!" a boy called. I moved my eyes to see the boy who was with her earlier this evening. The same went for him age wise. The boy approached us and smiled. "Don't scare her away now, we not even sure if she knows yet." His voice was young as well, deep, but not too deep. Alessandra rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Of course she does, I saw her smile when she saw the cake," she stated sweetly. I blushed.

"I'm Xavier," the boy told me. He was just as intimidating.

"It's a pleasure to meet you – both of you," I breathed.

"The pleasure is all ours," she sang. I smiled.

"So you're the defect." Xavier admired. Once again the blood rushed to my face. "We've been waiting quite a while for you. Who knows how long it would have been. Looks like wishes do come true."

"Xavier!" Alessandra barked. Quickly Xavier bit his lips.

"What," I asked confused. She shook head.

"Here, let me take that for you," she smiled. I looked down and noticed I was still hold a load of plates in my hand.

"Um, yeah, thanks," I breathed handing the plates over.

"Come with me, we'll talk in the kitchen." Alessandra nudged her head and I followed.

Jake was in the kitchen and when he saw me he smiled. "Finally," he chuckled. "It's my birthday, here." He handed me gloves. I took them and rolled my eyes. Jake smiled, kissed me on the cheek and left. I heard Alessandra giggled. I blushed. Alessandra placed the plates in the sink and turned on the faucet. She handed me a towel.

"I wash, you dry." I smiled and nodded. She began washing the dishes.

"So are you a friend of Rose?" I asked as she handed me a plate.

"Nope. I'm actually one of the very few friends of Jake's. Jake met Xavier and me in a jazz pub in 1929. I sniffed him out and asked if we could join him. Jake being a sweetheart agreed kindly, I guess he sniffed me out as well. We had much in common so we began friends instantly. "

"Oh, that's nice," I commented. Alessandra giggled.

"Yes, it was."

"Does Jake seem different from back then?"

"Yes, he seems happier. I'm sure that had everything to do with you. Jake's been excited about his defect ever since we introduced them to him." Really?

"Wait, you were the first to tell Jake about the defects? I thought Rose was." Alessandra sighed.

"You are aware of Jake's past aren't you?" she whispered. I nodded. "Well, after – you know, werewolves wasn't a subject they enjoyed to talk about. Rose still helped him – she just didn't divulge into like she used to. When we met Jake he was still ignorant, so we helped him. It was easy because we could relate to each other by age."

"You turned early as well," I said. She nodded agreeably and smiled. Then she stopped and stared at me for a while, her face soft.

"I phased when I was only fourteen years old." My mouth dropped.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured. She shook her head.

"It's ok. I was lucky. I met Xavier very early in my transition. Anyway I met Jake when I was 15 and I'm still waiting to hit that sweet 16. A couple more years to go." She smiled excitingly and I joined her, but I still couldn't keep my mind off how young she was. In my eyes, she was still a child.

"Do you know why some people phase early?"

She shrugged. "No, just happens, but it's rumored that the earlier you change, the quicker you find your defect. Like I said before, I found mine very quickly."

"Xavier? But I thought he was a-,"

"He is. He wasn't born that way though. I changed him." She _changed _him_? _"Well, he asked me to, but I don't think that matters." She laughed quietly to herself.

"How do you – become a werewolf?" I asked. Alessandra stopped her laughter and stared at me. She took a deep breath.

"I don't – I don't think Jake would want me telling you that," she mumbled.

"Why does everyone say that? Is it – bad?"

She shook her head and continued to wash the dishes. "Only when you're alone," she whispered cracking a smile. She must have known how confused I was because she looked up and gave me a reassuring smile.

I smiled back halfheartedly. I took a deep breath and decided to change the subject. "So, how did you and Xavier meet?" She giggled.

"He was just entering the army. Before he left, he walked into a restaurant I was in and of course when I saw him I thought he was cute, but somehow I also felt there was something different about him so, I went to talk to him. At first I thought he only liked me because of my beauty, but I think he also kind of felt the same connection as well. I mean, we were smiling and laughing in an instant and we both had his automatic understanding of each other and I think that's how we knew that this was different. Anyway, the sweet, charming guy bought me a drink and the rest is history. We ran away and been together since."

"That's sweet," I smiled. Alessandra smiled. "You said that he asked you to change him. Did that mean he reacted well when you – you told him the truth?"

Alessandra giggled. "Well, he definitely didn't respond normally. You're human, are you supposed to respond fascinated."

I smiled. "Only the craziest of us do, including me."

Alessandra smiled. "Ah, I see, you're the same. Well, there comes a time when you're sort of forced to tell him. One, you can't keep lying to the person you love and two…" Alessandra paused.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing, the second reason is more of Jake's job. Anyway I didn't want to lie to Xavier anymore and when I told him everything he knew immediately he wanted to be like. He wanted to be like me so he could be with me – forever." I smiled. "And plus what boy doesn't want to be an immortal werewolf?" she added. "It's totally cool." I laughed.

"So he wasn't scared?"

"I don't know. He was definitely confused and surprised at first, but I don't think he was scared. There was nothing to be scared of. I told him he was my defect and there's no possible way I could be mad around him, but I think he also knew that – I would rather die than hurt him, like I said – we had an understanding. We knew we were in love."

I smiled as Alessandra handed me the last plate. She looked at me with bright as and I wide grin.

"Ok! Time to go," she squeaked. I nodded and we both walked out of the kitchen. Everyone who was here before had left. It was Alessandra, Xavier and I was the only guest remaining. Jake came over to my side and Alessandra did the same with Xavier.

"Did you girls have a chance to talk?" Jake asked. I nodded.

"She's very lovely Jake. You're lucky," Alessandra answered. I blushed. "Well, we better get going. Nice to meet you Sam. And Jake, it's been a pleasure." Jake chuckled.

"Same goes for you and Xavier." They both nodded and smiled and before I knew it Rose was escorting them out the door. I turned to Jake.

"You never told me you had friends?" I teased. He laughed.

"Yes, it's very rare." I laughed.

I lied in Jake's bed as I waited for him to get out of his suit with his present behind my back. He came back in black pants and the same dress shirt. I hadn't gone home so I was still in my dress. Jake took a deep breath and lied down on the bed next to me and raised his hand behind his head. "So, that wasn't so bad." He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"No it wasn't I guess."

"Alessandra seems nice. She told me about the day you guys met. She's says you were sweet back then too." Jake breathed a smile. "She also told me you seem happier."

He turned to me. "You know that," he whispered. Jake stared at me with his softly with his purple eyes.

"Why didn't make a wish today?" I asked. I could barely get the words out. His stare was mesmerizing me already. He grinned.

"Because it already came true," he murmured. I smiled and as the blood rushed to my face and my cheeks heated.

"Yeah, Xavier mentioned that," I mumbled. I looked up and back into his eyes. "If you could wish for anything else, what would it be?" Jake face left its smooth expression as he started to think about his answer.

"I've been making that wish for so long and it never came true. I don't think it would make a difference now." Jake looked down.

"What?" I whispered, "What was it?" He looked up and took a deep breath. His eyes were deep and sorrowful.

"That the consequence of this curse _wasn't_ losing my family." Jake returned to his soft expression.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Jake chuckled. "You apologize to much." I rolled my eyes.

"Did you ever wish you weren't a werewolf at all?"

"No, because if I wasn't a werewolf I never would have lived long enough to meet you." Jake grinned a bit.

"So what exactly did you wish for over the years? That you would find you defect?"

"Not exactly. I wished that – I wished I wasn't going to be alone anymore – that I would find someone who understood me."

"Alessandra understood you," I told him. It was true what she said, they had a lot in common.

"Alessandra understood what I was going through, not me. It wasn't like it was for her and Xavier. When I saw them together and she told me about the defect and how she felt around him, I knew that was what I wanted. I just got luckier than I thought." Jake smiled at me. I returned it.

"So every defect and werewolf is meant to fall in love?"

"No, it doesn't have to be like this. It all depends on the werewolf and that one person."

"Alessandra also told me about her and Xavier. She – she changed him," I mumbled. Jake smile melted and he looked at me bewildered. "I'm not asking - I'm just curious. How do you…"

"No," he shot darkly. I took a deep breath, covering my fear. "I'm not telling you," he whispered lighter this time.

"You said you don't want to be alone. If I die-," He flinched. I took a deep breath. "You will be. I mean, don't you ever wonder when I won't have anymore birthdays."

"No," he stated softly. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip awaiting a better response. When he said nothing, I decided I should elaborate.

"I'm not asking, I'm just saying for the future…"

"I'm taking you away from you're family Sam. They just got back together."

I shook my head. "I'm going off to college next fall, I'll still be leaving."

"And what, you're never going to visit again? And what about your friends? - When you visit, how can explain that don't look like you haven't aged over a day."

"I'll say I have a really good moisturizer," I joked. Jake didn't laugh. "You've been wishing not to be alone for the past 200, I don't want that to happen again," I whispered. Finally, I saw Jake smile. Slowly he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. Softly he laid his lips on my forehead.

"It won't. I have you," he murmured into my forehead. I could have easily argued with that, but I chose not.

"This isn't over," I told him.

He sighed. "Can't we just lie here and enjoy my birthday together? Please?" he asked. I nodded.

"Fine," I whimpered. Jake chuckled.

"Thank you." There was another light touch on my forehead. Slowly I closed my eyes. Jake started to hum the song he wrote for me.

"Wait," I whispered.

"What?"

"I got you something." I sat up. Jake joined me looking very astonished and a little reluctant. "Don't give me that look, you know I had to."

Jake rolled his eyes. I giggled and handed him the brown box I hide behind my back. Jake took it willingly, but also sighed. I rolled my eyes. "Open it," I pushed. Jake obeyed and pulled out the necklace I got. The chain was made out of string and on the end as a big fanged tooth. Jake chuckled.

"Creative," he mumbled. I laughed.

"Well, you made it you life's mission not to let spend any money on you, so I couldn't get you anything big, but I think I flirted with the guy enough to get the price down. He said it was a wolf's fang." Slightly, I cracked a smile.

"You flirted with the clerk's man? Boy what I would give to have seen that." I rolled my eyes as Jake chuckled.

"I'm not very good at it, but the guy was kind of stupid as well so, I don't know." Jake chuckled. "Do you like it?" I asked. Jake nodded and smoldered me with those wonderful purple eyes of his.

"Love it," he whispered. Suddenly, my cheeks started boiling. I put my head down and Jake laughed. Quickly he put it on and pulled me close so we could lie down on the bed together with his arms wrapped around me. This of course, made my cheeks flare even more, but soon Jake started humming the same melody and I found myself relaxed in second. I fell asleep with the same smooth melody in my head, but not before i heard him mutter, "Best birthday ever."

Don't forget to review. BTW i moved Sam's birthday to August hehe ;)


	17. Break

I will be updating very soon...hopefully. Im sooo sorry i haven't updated in a while. the end is coming and i'm trying to get everything organized. Thx for all the love and support! :D

Ch.15: Break

"And one last announcement. March Try-outs for girls' soccer are after school today. Thank you." I smiled. Finally.

Soccer was my second favorite thing about 2nd semester. The first was spring break. With all the mid-terms, college applications and just plain stress of going to college this fall, it was the perfect relief. Especially since this year when my mother came up with the extraordinary idea of asking Jake if he would like to join us on our wonderful vacation to the Bahamas:

Jake was over that night helping me "study." It was when he heard the door slam outside when we turned the TV and opened an actual book. "Hey mom, dad," I greeted when they walked through the door.

My smiled at us as dad scolded. "Hey honey. Hey Jake, how are you today?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Hale, thanks for asking. How was your evening?"

"OH, it was just fine. Right Derek?" Mom turned to dad, who was still looking at Jake darkly. I rolled my eyes. Really? It's been months and he was _still_ not over Jake yet. He seriously needs a reality check.

When he said nothing, mom nudged him in the stomach with her elbow as hard she could. My dad's face immediately turned purple and he fell back. "Uh, right," he mumbled raising back up. I bit my lip holding in a giggle. My mom nodded pleased with herself and sat down next to us. Dad followed and stood next to her, arms crossed.

"So, Jake what are you and your mother planning for spring break?" mom asked. I turned to him curious myself. We hadn't even talked about it. I completely forgot. Jake smiled.

"My mother is visiting some old friends, so I'll have the house to myself." Jake glanced at my quickly. I smiled. I liked the idea of that…

"Oh that's so sad," my mother commented. "You know, we have an extra ticket to our vacation to the Bahamas if you'd like to come." My face lit up. Oh yeah! I forgot last year my mother had won tickets on some radio station. We promised to go spring break of my senior year. It was going to be our last vacation together. Jake being there would make it even more perfect.

I turned to Jake and joined my mom with her excited glare. Jake looked at me and smiled quickly, then moved his eyes up. I followed his stare to find my dad looking very, _very_ angry. I looked at mom, who kept the same sweet smile on her face as she looked at Jake awaiting his answer. Suddenly there was a big stomp. My dad's mouth dropped wide open, but no sound came out. His face became as red as a tomato. "Don't mind him. So, what do you say?" Jake smiled and turned back to my mom.

"I'd love to," he breathed. I could tell he was a little scared of her after that. I turned to Jake and smiled. he did the same. This was going to be the best vacation after.

And it really was. I mean, except for the curfew and the fact Dad made us bunk by sexes. Yep, the males in one room and the females in the other. And every night all I could think was poor Jake. I didn't care how many times he said he didn't mind, he still didn't deserve nightly lectures.

As for the curfew, I admit, it was annoying and if we followed it, it would have continued to be. By day three it was pretty, clear that the only person following it was my father himself.

But besides all that, it was perfect. We went wind surfing, which I some how suck at and my mother doesn't – at all, swimming, rock climbing, and any other thing that has to do with water and Jake taking his shirt off. Which, by the way was my favorite part of the trip. That, and the night before we left. Jake snuck me out of bed at midnight to go on a moonlit walk on the beach. I smiled and agreed very easily.

We were walking hand in hand on the beach barefoot as the full moon glowed above us. The sound of waves beside sounded like music to me ears. The air was cool and nice and the cool mist of the ocean sprayed on my face. I took a deep, relaxed breath and turned to Jake. "Hey, how come you're not turning in to a wolf?" I asked lightheartedly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's a full moon," I pointed out. Jake laughed.

"Myth. The full moon doesn't cause us to change, but it does increase our senses better than any other night. That's when we're at our strongest and most dangerous, at night."

"Why is that?"

Jake shrugged. "Because, we can't see that well. At night we go solely on our instincts and that makes for a more dangerous wolf. Since our instincts is, well – to kill people." I shivered a subtle shiver, but still Jake squeezed my hand. I smiled.

"So, if I wasn't you defect and you turned right now, would you kill me?" I asked raising my eyebrow and adding light grin. Jake smiled.

"Well, since it's a full moon, I would see that you were human so… hopefully not."

"Hopefully!" I shouted. Jake chuckled.

"Probably, depends on how well I can restraint myself." I nodded. "But then again I am awesome, so my best guess is that you would survive." Jake breathed a laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Well thank you, I think."

Jake looked down at me. His purple eyes glowing from the moon. "You're welcome," he whispered. If I wasn't mesmerized by his eyes, I would have rolled mine, but since I was – I just continued to stare it his.

Jake chuckled and turned back up at the moon. "It's funny, most of my favorite nights with you have been with the full moon. Ironically, I think it's our good luck charm." Jake chuckled and returned to my eyes. I smiled.

"I guess so," I breathed. Jake smiled my favorite smile then removed his hand from mine to wrap his whole arm around me. I close my eyes as he squished me into his chest.

But now the romantic vacation is over and the tortures and stress of school is back – and now so was soccer!

Lucky for me, I didn't have to try out alone. It turns out Patriece played as well, which meant it was Katie, Rodney and Jake in the stands. Patriece and I dropped them off before we went to the locker room. "I didn't know you played?" I told her.

"Yeah, for years now."

"You think we're gunna make it?" I asked.

Patriece smiled. "I _know _we're going t make it." I smiled and nodded. It was nice having an encouraging friend, especially when I wasn't very enthusiastic. "So how was you're vacation with Jake?" she asked. I froze.

"Wait, how did you know I went on vacation with Jake?"

"You told me," she shrugged.

"No I didn't, I told you I'm going on vacation with my family. I never mentioned Jake." I remembered keeping it to myself to avoid rumors. I looked at Patriece who looked expressionless. Slowly her face was becoming red.

"No, I'm pretty sure you told me," she said. There was something about her voice that made not want to believe her, but I decided to shake it off. Maybe I did tell her – I mean there was no reason for her to lie? Right?

Try-outs were brutal. Not for me and _especially_ not for Patriece, (who, by the way, I was convinced was super women in disguise), but for Jake. I don't think he knew what an aggressive sport it was. He complained about after we were done. "Do they really have to push you down all the time?" he asked. His voice was cute and concerned. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Yes," I stated. Jake rolled his eyes. I giggled. "Hey, I got back up didn't I? and it wasn't just me who got pushed, _everyone_ did."

"But you were on the ground the most, I counted." My face pinked.

"That can't be true," I murmured. I remembered only getting shoved a couple times.

"Just because you didn't get pushed didn't mean you didn't fall." Now my face heated. I bit my lip.

"I didn't fall that many times," I mumbled shamefacedly.

"Sam." I looked up. "You fell five time."

I groaned. Jake chuckled. "Which is why I asked why they had to push you down. I mean, you already embarrassed yourself enough." I looked up and scolded him with my eyes. "That and I didn't want you to get hurt," he added quickly with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Nooo! This is all you fault," I whined and pushed his away, but he didn't move a bit.

"My fault? How?" Jake was too busy laughing to really be insulted.

"I get clumsy when you're near," I reminded him. He shrugged.

"I can't help that." I said nothing. He knew was right – I just didn't want to admit it. "Fine, do you not want me to come to your practices and games?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "No." I breathed. Jake nodded.

"Well then you need to step it up Ms. Hale." Jake teased ending it with my favorite smile. This time I was able to look past it give him a very deathly stare. His smile evaporated into a tiny grin. "Time to go?" he asked. I nodded.

_Jake:_

I dropped Samantha off at her house, for some reason she didn't allow to come in. She said she wanted to clean up first, but I could tell there was another reason. I could always tell when there was another reason. Instead arguing, I decided I teased her enough and left her to change. Quickly, she kissed and my heartbeat rose to the tip of its point. Her lips were soft and tasted of strawberry. Of course she decided to control the kiss and I let her. If only she knew when to control herself. I pulled her away and chuckled when, I felt I wouldn't be able to control it myself. She smiled, blushed my favorite scarlet red of hers and went inside.

Then I turned around and began my run. It took me quite a while to shift this time. Sam, truly knew how to keep me calm. I was about half where there when I was finally on all fours. I kept my mind strictly on Sam's beautiful hazel eyes. Nothing else. I thought about how they looked when she was smiling, how they looked when she blushing, when she was mad and when she was sad. No matter what emotion she was feeling. They were still the most excellent things I've ever laid my eyes upon.

My mind was clear and free… until I picked up the scent. _What? How could this be?, _I thought_. _Instantaneously I increased my speed. _This can't be right, _I thought the whole way there. HE wasn't supposed to be here, not yet. Why didn't I pick this up sooner? I had been so distracted; I had forgot he was bordering the east coast. I had just hoped that he'd turn around. I had to get home. Faster! Faster! Can't these legs move faster!

I couldn't reach there soon fast enough. Quickly I phased back and saw a black car. I took a deep, rigid breath. I hope I'm wrong. I walked inside the house slowly, keeping myself on extra alert. The lights were on and I couldn't smell my mother. The only thing I could smell was his scent. His disgusting, vulgar scent. She wasn't the one home. "Where are you?" I spat harshly. I looked around even more. "Come out!" I shouted. The more I looked for him the angrier I got. My heart rate spat up, my breathing unleveled and my nose was flaring insanely as I attempted to calm myself down.

It wasn't working.

"Come out!" I shouted one more time. My breaths became deeper, heavier – angrier.

"Now, is that anyway to welcome a family member?" a voice stated behind me I knew that annoying tone anywhere. I turned around.

"Damon," I breathed.

A/N:Yes i know it's short, i literally just wrote it. Bare with me guys. The good stuff is comin ;) What do you guys think about the surprise visitor?


	18. Visitors

A/N: Ok this chapter was suppose to be very intense so hopefully you guys feel that way. i'm sorry i didn't give a better description of Damon, you'll get a better one later, it's only cuz Jake has seen him a million times lol. For now just think of him as like the Damon from the vampire diaries (Season one of course) BTW how great is tht show! Lol i cant wait for 9/15. New Season!

"Jakey!" Damon opened his arms widely and smiled. I stared at him with pure disgust. It was taking everything I had to not rip his throat out.

Damon dropped his arms and frowned. "What? You're not happy to see me?" I said nothing, but held my glare. "Well this is a shocker." Damon's voice was teasing. It was always teasing and he always had that disgusting smirk on his face. Did he never take anything seriously? Did he not take all the lives he took seriously.

"Get out," I spat. I couldn't stand the look of him. I could stand the _scent_ of him. And I definitely couldn't stand he was even in an 100 mile radius of Sam. "Get out – now." I kept my voice quiet, but sinister. If I yelled I would lose – I couldn't lose it.

Damon took a deep breath. "No." He smiled.

"Why are you here?" I demanded. To torture my life even more?

Damon looked slightly taken aback, but then that smirk returned to his face. My heartbeat rose even more. I was beginning to sting. I toke faster breaths. "Settle down brother. I just came to wish you a happy birthday."

I scoffed. "You're a little late." I muttered.

"Am I? It's April right? Huh, well though I was early. When is it again?" I flared my nose and I found myself making a fist.

"December, dicknose," I spat. This time really did look taken aback. The corners of my mouth twitched the fist I was making softened.

"Oh, oh well. And nice touch with the dicknose. That was a good one." Damon smiled. The fist strengthen and I started to fell more than stinging. "You really want to change here brother? With all your family and friends. Which, by the way – is not much." I didn't know what happened. All I knew was a second later I was pinning my brother against the wall with my hand around his throat.

"Leave." I pushed.

"Why and cut my visit short? Never."

"I can force you."

Damon chuckled. "I doubt that." All of sudden the was great force on my chest and I was on the other side of the room. Damn it. He got stronger. I looked at Damon, he eyes were red and he's face was practically inviting a fight. He was excited. My heart skipped a beat. My hand made it's way into a fist again. I can't change – neither of us can. Sam could get hurt. It seemed like Damon agreed with me. He took a deep breath and his eyes returned to normal.

"Look, bro, I didn't come here to fight with you. I just stopped by. You know, see how you're doing." Damon paused and rolled his eyes. "I don't want to talk to you while you're on the floor. Get up." I did nothing. His jaw flenched. "Get up or I'll kill a whole neighborhood tonight." Reluctantly I got up. Damon smirked. "See? You're a tall kid, use it."

I shook my head. If only he knew how much I wanted to kill him this very instant…

"You really don't want me here this time. Why?" His eyes were curious, but amused.

"You're seriously asking me why I don't the person responsible for my father's death in my sight?"

Damon stared at me disbelieving, but not seriously. "You can't honestly blame me for that. And anyway, we got our revenge." I didn't respond. "Anyway this is different. You seem angrier this time – or maybe…" Damon paused to really look me in the eyes. I kept them as cold and emotionless as possible. "Afraid. – Are you protecting someone?" He voice sounded amused. It was then I let out a growl. I regretted it not even a second later. I squeezed my fist so hard, I could here the breaking of my fingers.

Damon's whole entire exterior became lightened. "You are… Jakey… did you discover your defect?"

I let a huge rigid breath. I couldn't control it anymore, I was slipping. My heartbeat was uncontrollable and I started to burn. I had to keep calm. How could I keep calm! I took a deep breath and I remembered Sam. Her smiled, her skin…her eyes. I closed my eyes so I could picture them in my mind. Those small hazel eyes of hers. I remembered exactly what I was thinking about when I was running here. Then I went on just to think about her and how much I loved her. I much I wanted to protect her. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I was calm now.

Damon studied with intensive eyes and raised his head. Slowly he unraveled his mischievous grin. "And that was all the proof I needed. See around little bro." In a flash he was gone.

A/N: How do you like Damon? Lol i love himmm. ;)


	19. Discoveries

Ch. 16: Discoveries

Jake wasn't at school today and he didn't stop by last night either. It was honest to say he went totally a wall after soccer try-outs. I made first cut so I couldn't to his house right after school and Patriece wanted to get something to eat and hang out after so I could go after soccer either. I went to bed worried about him and I woke up the same way.

I walked into the classroom to find Patriece in his seat. Where was he? I walked over and smiled at Patriece. She smiled back. "Do you where Jake is?" I asked sitting down. She didn't nothing but shake head no.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's ok." I took a deep breath and turned back to the front. This wasn't like him. He promised no more games. He wouldn't do this without some explanation. What if something happened? Something _had_ to have happened.

Something did happen. Jake wasn't in school or anywhere to be seen for the rest of the week. _He couldn't be doing this to me on purpose, _I thought. That was what I had to think every night to get me through this. And all the time had spent with Jake has disappeared and been replaced by Patriece. It's like as soon as Jake goes missing – she doesn't. All of a sudden she always wants to hang out and follow me everywhere. It was almost as if – she was protecting me…

It's been two weeks and there is nothing I want more than to know what is going on and to see Jake. Why was he hiding from me? Why don't I get an explanation? Why do I feel like he left me…

It's been three weeks… I miss him…

Four weeks…

I walked into six period to see an empty seat. I sigh and take mine. Again I was partner less. Again I was going to do nothing, _nothing_, but wonder where Jake was and why can't I talk to him – and why he left me. "Sam." I heard a voice call. I looked up. It wasn't him. It was Kevin. He smiled at me. "My partner's absent too," he said. I was so out of it – I couldn't even function my brain to tell me what that meant. "DO you want to partner up today?" he finally asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." I breathed. I felt bad. He wasn't going to have my attention today.

"Sam, are you ok?"

No. "Yes."

Kevin didn't buy it. "You look tired. Did you not get enough sleep?" I sighed.

"Something like that…," I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok." There was an paused. "Sam?" I turned to Kevin. His eyes were filled with concern and innocence. "Are you mad at me?"

"What? No." I answered quickly. I was caught by surprise. How could he ever blame this on him? Kevin was literally the second sweetest guy I knew. I could never be mad at him. Ever. I sighed. I didn't like seeing him like this. I didn't like being like this. I just – I just wanted to find Jake…

"Good." Kevin answered. "I thought I lost you after – you know." Kevin grinned goofily. I smiled at him.

"You could never lose me Kevin." I told him. We both smiled at each other.

Patriece decided to drive me home that day. I let her. I didn't want to driving and talking on the phone anyway. I left Jake about one thousand messages already and I was about to make it a thousand and one. "Hey Jake, it's Sam. Can you just call me back – or text me back – or something. I just – I need to know what's going on and I need to know you're ok. Ok? Um, love you, bye." I took a deep breath as I moved the phone away from my ear. The car stopped, we were home.

"You know, you really shouldn't be making so many phone calls." Patriece told me as she got out of the car.

"Why not?" I asked as I followed.

"You just shouldn't." she said. I took a deep breath.

"I – I know I've been calling him a lot. It's just - it's not like him to-. I just – I just want to know what going on ok? I'm tired of being pushed around and just being expected to go with the flow."

"What do you mean?" she asked. We were inside the house now. I slammed the door shut.

"I mean I'm frustrated! You don't think I've noticed how you are suddenly all over me! Following everywhere I go! Always wanting to hang out! It's like you're replacing Jake's protection shift. And the worst part is you think I wouldn't notice because of the fun we're having! Well I can't! I can't forget about Jake ok? You know something you're not telling me. And not just with this! It's everything! You know everything! Things I haven't even told you! Well I want to know something. What is going on Patriece!" I let out a huge breath from my tantrum. When I finally realized what I just did and said I couldn't feel more sorry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I'm just…"

"Frustrated," she answered. I nodded. "It's ok. I understand." Patriece voice was small. I looked up. Her face was peaceful.

"I'm still sorry," I mumbled.

"You don't need to be. You're right. I do know more things than I should and I'm not telling you know." Patriece a deep breath and then stared at me sincerely. "And I'm tired of lying about it."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Patriece took a big breath.

"I mean… I'm not - I'm uh…" Patriece took a deep breath and looked at me stern, but gentle. "I'm a werewolf – Sam."

A/N: AHHHH! :D


	20. History of a Friend

I stared at her with pure shock. There were no words to describe how I felt. "I…how..?" I couldn't even get my brain to function. I took a few minutes to stare at her while I got my self under control. She looked perfectly at peace as she patiently waited for me to make some kind of response. "Werewolf," I breathed. It made sense. "That's – how – because on the field… and you're music – and – and… you're really pretty!" Patriece leaked a giggled. I stared at her with pure astonishment. "Ok," I breathed. "Ok. You're a werewolf." I took one last big breath. "Ok." Patriece nodded and approached me.

"Do you want to sit down because according to your heart rate level you're basically having a heart attack." Patriece grabbed my arm and smiled. I breathed a laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Sitting is good." Patriece nodded and led me to the couch. I sat and Patriece did the same. We sat there in silence for a while.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I mean it's not like you're the first-," I cut off.

Patriece smiled. "It's ok, I know about Jake." I nodded.

"But _how_?" I strained. How _did_ she know everything? Patriece laughed. I just stared at her light, pleading eyes. She sighed.

"Sam, I've know Jake for _long_ time." I waited for her to elaborate. "Ok, the first time I met Jake was early June, 1811." That was the year Jake turned.

"Why didn't you tell me, why didn't he tell me?"

She shrugged. "We didn't want to freak you out. Who knows how you would have reacted if found out about the two of us at the same time?" I didn't exactly have a response for that, just because I didn't know myself.

"How did you meet?"

"Look Sam, I don't want to get into that because there's so much to tell you. All you have to know is that I can protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me from what?"

Patriece hesitated before telling me. "Jake's brother is in town," she murmured.

"Damon?" Patriece nodded. "Well, why do you need to protect me?"

She took a deep breath then stared at me softly. "Damon has never been a big fan of defects. He thinks of them a weakness."

"Well why does he care, I'm not _his_ defect?"

"That's the thing; he thinks he's doing Jake a favor. And even if he's not he doesn't care. He's an animal Sam. And he doesn't care about humans and he doesn't care about Jake."

"That's why Jake left me," I muttered. Patriece nodded.

"He didn't want Damon to tie you two together, cause if he finds you – he'll kill."

"Well he could have told me!"

"How? Damon will listening to everything he says, tracking every unusual scent on him and anything else that would lead him to a human."

"Well, what about Katie and Kevin and all his other human friends?"

"That's why he left. He didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Where is he?"

"Down south, he wants Damon as far away from the east coast as possible." This was all too much. How did this happen? How did everyone I know and love suddenly become a target? My family, my friends – they would all be killed by Damon if Jake led him to them. I took a deep breath. What was happening! I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Sam, it's ok. Jake's made his life's mission to keep you safe."

I shook my head. "It's not me I'm worried about. It's my mom and dad and Katie and Kevin…" All of them. I couldn't live without all of them. I couldn't live without ever hearing Katie's annoying squeaks or see Kevin's goofy smiles or hears my mom's obsessive blabbing or my dad's horrible jokes. I couldn't live with me being responsible for the death because it would be because of me. Damon would think they were all _me_.

"Sam! Nothing is going to happen to them."

I turned to her. "How do you know!" I shouted.

She sighed. "I don't," she whispered.

"How come? You know everything else."

Patriece paused for second before responding to me. "I have the knowledge of people around me and everyone I touch, but I don't know the future Sam. No one does." I took a big frustrated breath. I felt bad. I hope she didn't think I was mad at her. I was mad at Damon. Never had I believed he was as evil as Jake described him, but by just one visit he's put everyone I love in danger. "I know you're not mad at me," she whispered. I looked at her. She was smiling. I decided I should lighten up. I took one big, calm breath.

"Ok," I said. "What do we do now?" I asked. Jake couldn't hide forever. I couldn't live without him forever.

"We're going to wait Damon out. Hopefully he'll give up and get bored then leave." I nodded. Good. That was what I needed. I stared at Patriece for a while.

"How come _you_ didn't tell me what was going on?"

"Jake asked me not to. He thought it would be better if you didn't think you were in danger. He didn't want you to worry because he knows the last thing you'll worry about is yourself." I nodded.

"Well it's a little too late for that…" I mumbled.

"You have to know it's killing him Sam. Not being you – it's been the hardest thing he's done in centuries. He just wants to keep you safe." I took a big breath.

"I know," I murmured. I missed him – more than anything in the entire world and I wanted to be with him so badly, but I couldn't. We couldn't. Because of Damon. Because if we're together Jake is going to get hurt trying to protect me from his brother. Because if we're together I'm or anyone else important to me… is going to die.

A/N: The end is coming... hehe ;)


	21. New Beginnings

A/N: Well guys, this is the end. It's that last chapter! I just want to thank EVERYONE for there support and there wonderful reviews especially: Happy2BeMe, JellyBeane, riverlina, and sabrina117. You all got me through this. so i thank from the bottom of my heart. And guys, just becuz it's the end of the book, doesn't mean it's the end of the story... ;)

The next couple of days were easier now that I knew going on, but there still wasn't a second I wasn't worried about Jake or my family or my friends. I let Patriece do her protection roll conventionally and she did her best to do it as less awkward as possible. She turned over night look outs into sleepovers and after school session into a study thing. She transferred into all my classes, so there was never a time she left me of her sight.

And I hated it.

She was so ready to risk he life for me and as much as I tried to talk her out of it – she wouldn't budge. I just couldn't live with myself if she got hurt, let alone because of me. So one night I asked her why.

"You're asking me why I don't want my best friend to get killed by some crazy psychopath?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean."

She sighed. "Don't worry Sam, if it comes down to Damon and I fighting I know who would win."

"Because you would know his weaknesses?"

She hesitated before settling into her sleeping bag. "That too…" she murmured. I knew wasn't going to elaborate so I just sighed and lied back down. "Patriece?" I whispered.

"Yeah," she murmured.

"You know just about everything right?"

She laughed. "Just about."

I took a deep breath preparing myself for my next question. "Then how do you become a werewolf." Patriece got up and looked at me bewildered. I interrupted her before she could get a word out. I knew what she was going to say. "And don't tell me Jake wouldn't want me to know because I already know that. It's just – everything would be a lot easier if I knew. So we have an option."

"It won't come down to that Sam."

"You don't know that! Jake can't hide forever, my family and everyone I love – I can't leave them in danger forever. I can't wait for Jake's psycho brother to leave forever. I just want to know – just in case." Patriece went silent. I left her in thought as I waited patiently.

"There's two ways to be a vampire. One, you're born into it or two, you're infected."

"How do you get infected?" I asked. My voice sounded too eager, it's what made Patrice hesitate. She sighed.

"I _really_ shouldn't be telling you this…"

"Patriece!" I whined. She rolled her eyes.

"You're infected when the werewolf's blood somehow gets in your bloodstream." I nodded. I didn't know why Jake was so worried. It seemed like a pretty hard thing to do. "He just didn't want you thinking about it. He didn't want it to be an _option_."

No, that of all things was immutable. I shook my head. "Well, he's out of luck because starting right now – it is."

"What!" Patriece shouted. "Ok, ok I'll be right there." She hung up the phone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Rodney got in a car accident, he's in the hospital. I have to meet him there."

"Ok, go." I told her. She sighed.

"I can't. I have to watch over you." I rolled my eyes.

"Patriece Rodney is in the _hospital. _I'll be fine. Ok? He's much more important then me at the moment."

"But what about Damon?"

"It's been four weeks and I haven't seen _Damon_ anywhere. Go, Rodney needs you." Patriece looked at me with all plead in the world. "Go!" I pushed and pushed her up lightly. She took a deep breath and smiled at me.

"I'll be back by tonight. I promise." I smiled and nodded as I watched her walk out the door.

Fifteen minutes had passed since Patriece left and I was doing perfectly fine. Maybe Damon did turn back. My mother was upstairs, my Father was at work and I was in the living room watching TV. I felt normal. Maybe things can go back to normal…

Just then doorbell rang. Patriece was back already? I got up and opened the door.

What I was expecting to see was a pretty, tall, girl on the other side, but I didn't – instead I saw a man. What made it worse I knew exactly who he was.

"You must be Sam. Hi, my name is Damon."

He smiled. My heart started beating rapidly as I stared at my future murderer. Damon looked different from the picture I'd seen him in before, he looked older – more godly. Everything that was good looking about him in the picture I saw amplified. Yet he still looked young enough to be my older brother. His pale blue eyes smoldered me as I examined him and took in his voice. I found myself star struck. His voice was low and seductive. His smile was charming and edgy and eyes were… magnificent.

Then I remembered why he was here.

Quickly I tried to close the door, but he stopped the it in a instant. "Com'on Sam don't be like that," he teased. His voice had a disgusting amount of pleasure in it. I pushed on the door harder. "You know there are other ways to get in. Maybe I could stop by your mother's room." I stopped pushing. The door reopened. "That's better." Damon smirked. I found myself mesmerized by it, which only made him more of a threat.

"What do you want?" I demanded. I tried my best to keep my voice as cold and intimidating as possible, but I failed – hearing the fear in my voice was irrevocable.

Damon took a deep, easy breath. "I want you…to give Jake a little message for me." He grinned.

"I don't know where he is." I spat. I wish my voice sounded assertive. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I know that… it's why I brought this." Damon held out a phone. "I want you to call from this phone – since he won't answer yours." At first I just stared at him. Then he groaned. "Sam, I really don't want to make this harder than it has to be." I made no movement. Damon sighed. "Take the phone or I'll slit the throat of the one I took it from. What was his name? Rodney?" Rodney…that meant that – Patriece! This was all a set up! I narrowed my eyes deepening my stare. Reluctantly I reached for the phone. "He's number one I speed dial, I installed it." Damon said. Slowly I opened the phone. I looked at him with the most disgust humanly possible. Damon rolled his eyes. "Tick, tock," he pushed. I rolled my eyes. Grudgingly I pressed one and raise the phone to my ear. I never broke I eye contact with Damon.

"He won't pick up," I told him. "He doesn't even know Rodney that well."

"Trust me. He will." Damon winked at me. I bit down on my lip. Why was he doing this?

"Hello?" a velvet voice answer. Jake. The sound of hearing his sweet voice again made my heart skip I breath. I closed my eyes and breathed in his voice.

"Jake," I breathed.

"Sam? What are you- where is he?" Jake's voice was immediately filled anger. I opened my eyes and looked at Damon who had a amused smirk on his face.

"He's right here, he said he has a message for you," I breathed. _Don't come Jake. Please don't come. It's a trick_ I thought to myself_. _If there was anytime I wish Jake could read my mind it would be now. Damon's smirked turned into a full out devious smile. Damon reached over grabbed the phone and grabbed my hair yanking me out of the door. I screamed from the excruciating pain.

"You better hurry up Jake," he chuckled. "The games are about to start." Then the phone went dead. "You're coming with me." Damon said.

"No," I spat. He sighed and looked up.

"Looks like you woke mommy up. Maybe I should just…"

"No!" I shouted.

"Then shut up and come with me." Damon let go of my hair and grabbed my arm.

"Where's Rodney?" I asked as he pulled me.

"Probably dead on the side of the road somewhere." he laughed. I bit down on my lip so hard I could taste blood. Damon increased his grip on me and his speed. We were soon on a deserted trail right in the middle of the wood.

"Why are we here?" I asked him.

"Because I don't everyone to hear the screaming." A lump rose in my throat as I stared up at him. He looked down at me and smiled. "What, you scared? You think poor Jakey isn't going to make in time? Don't worry. I would want him to witness your death, then it wouldn't be fun." I found tears started to swell in my eyes. _No! _I thought_. I can not be crying. I have to be strong – for Jake. _

"What do you have against me?" I asked him. My voice was shaky and small.

He shrugged "Nothing. Just doing my dear brother a favor and you as well."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Damon looked down at me looking annoyed and surprised.

"Are you crying?" he asked. I looked away. They were tears of anger now.

Suddenly we stopped and Damon's grip on my loosened. He took a deep breath. "There we're here."

"Where?" I asked.

"The place Jake killed his first human." I looked at him with more than pure disgust.

"You monster!" I shouted. Damon did nothing roll his eyes. I started shaking out of his grip and when I was free I made a run for it. The tears in my eyes made vision blurry, I couldn't see were I was going which I why I found myself in the ground. As I fell my knee hit something hard. I screamed out loud as the rock entered my knee. I turned around tears in my eyes with dirt on my wet, sticky face. I looked at me red gushing knee. It was burning as if I was on fire. The was snapping of twigs. I looked up as Damon approached me. I hated the look on his face.

He looked bored.

I started moving my hands around to grab a weapon – something I could hurt him with. I squeezed my finger around some type on stone and kept my hand behind my back. Damon finally reached me and rolled my eyes.

"Well you're not nearly as fun as I thought you would be. You may look like Rachel, but you are definitely not her." The grip my stone tighter. "Did he tell you about her by the way? I'm guessing not, by your heart rate. Did he tell you about how he obsessed over her, how he felt about her –," Damon knelt down closing in on my face. His pale blue stared at me temptingly. His voice was smooth, liquid and seductive. "How he loved her. You know Sam, you knew forget your first."

Suddenly I plunged the stone into Damon's stomach. He shouted and fell back. I smiled and tried to got up, but for some reason couldn't. All of a sudden the pain in my legs increased by a mile. I started to burn and not just in my knee.

All over.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was on fire! Everything was on fire. I screamed again – I couldn't stop. I looked at Damon who was getting back up. What did he do to me?

Damon raised his head. His eyes were red now and inviting to danger. I jerked over from the pain and in an attempted to crawl away. I couldn't move. I couldn't function my brain. Only my mind was free and that had been set on fire as well. Tears starting streaming down my face. Ow! It burned. Why does it burn?

Damon was approaching me. He was getting closer. I could move! I couldn't run away! I loped back on my back and took in a deep, rigid breath. I couldn't scream anymore, I had no voice, I had no power. Even my throat was on fire. Damon was almost near me now. I knew he was going to kill me. I knew was going to die...

Suddenly there was a black force that removed Damon from my sight. I looked over and saw a big black wolf growling angrily at Damon as he managed to get up. The wolf turned to me. I immediately knew who it was. It was Jake.

I turned to Damon. He had a long, gashing cut along his cheek. His eyes were red as he began to shake. It was like the cafeteria scene all over again.

I could hear as Damon changed. His breaths were and loud and his screams were angry.

I looked over at Jake who was looking at Damon. Suddenly he turned to me. His lavender eyes staring at me softly. I studied him as a wolf. Even like that he was still the most beautiful creature I had ever scene. But he had to run. He couldn't beat Damon. I knew he couldn't.

Everything was paralyzed on me with the fire. I tried desperately to open my mouth to tell him to run! _Run Jake! Run away!_ I screamed over and over in my head. I stared at him with complete fear. He had to run. Jake, distracted didn't see that Damon had already changed. He attacked him. _No! _Jake flew back into a tree. He got up whimpered. _Jake…_

Another tear escaped my eyes and burned my face. This time I could let out a scream. I looked over at Damon and Jake who were fighting. Trying over and over to grip each and bite each others heads off. _Why was Jake fighting? Why doesn't he just run away?_

I found myself beginning to get light headed and my vision grew blurry. The sound of growling and bite flew in the distance. Suddenly there was big boom. Jake had been thrown in into a tree. And he couldn't get up! I looked at his leg to see it bleeding. I watched as Jake whimpered and repeatedly tried to get up. Tears one after another left my eyes. I ignored the pain _Jake!_ I screamed, though no one could hear it. _Run!_

I watched as Damon approached Jake growling. Jake couldn't get up. He couldn't… _No! _I shouted.

Suddenly the was a big cry, but it wasn't from Jake it was from Damon. Another wolf had come! This wolf was brown and smaller, but looked just as devious. I knew immediately who it was. Patriece.

I lied there shocked. I didn't know what to think. I was losing my ability _to_ think. The heat increased. I tried to let out another scream but I couldn't. My blood felt like sand paper as it rubbed against my skin. All of it hot and rushing toward my heart. I wanted it to go away. I wanted to run away. I wanted all of us to.

I watched as Patriece got off of Damon. He got up growling, but soon stopped. He stopped everything. All he did was stare at her. Why wasn't he fighting her? Why was he hesitating?

Patriece wasn't she growled and pranced on him once again. Damon looked too distracted to defend himself properly, but pushed her away. Patriece fell off whimpering. _Patriece… _I cried. I let out a huge, difficult breath. It was getting harder to breath. My lungs were burnt. I couldn't breathe! I tried repeatedly to let out my breaths but couldn't. I could feel my heart beat inside of me and it hurt. My eyes started to close. I looked over at the fight. Jake and Patriece were up and they had Damon surrounded.

I closed my eyes…

Ch. 19: New Beginnings.

"Sam!" I heard a voice call. It was Patriece. I wish could answer her. I wish I could move. I wish I could open my eyes. I wish I could see Jake.

"Sam!" I heard him call. His voice was shaky. He had been crying. I took small breaths breathing him in. His voice was beautiful, even distressed.

"Sam! Wake up!" Patriece shouted. She had just been beginning to cry.

"What's wrong with her?" Jake shouted.

"I don't know. I-," Patriece paused. "Her knee…" she whispered. I felt her cold hand touch it.

"What? No, that wouldn't be enough to kill her," Jake said.

"No Jake look – it's healing. Damon must have…"

"No. No that's not possible. That's not…"

"Think about! Do you hear her heart beat?"

There was pause. I knew he was looking for it. "No."

"Exactly, there is one, yet she's still breathing. I think she got infected," she whispered. Patriece's voice grew tinier with every word her tears must have been increasing.

"What does that mean?" Jake asked. His voice was solid and protective, but I could still hear the plea for help in it.

"Jake – it means she a werewolf."

Finally, my eyes opened.

A/N: Book 2 coming soon! Add me onto author alert for updates! See ya guys soon :) And review the story as well!


	22. Sequel

A/N: I just wanted to tell you guys that the sequel to The Night Wolf is up in case you didn't know. It's called now called By The Moonlight (used to be called Defected) and it's right on my page! Click it! (;

Thanks for everything guys. (:

Also the edited version of my novel is on my page. It's the link on the bottom(: Again, thanks guys! (:


End file.
